


The Playful Serpent

by mysticaldoom



Series: Harry Potter series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Loss, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Pansexual Character, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaldoom/pseuds/mysticaldoom
Summary: Genevieve's life was not like she thought it was. She was used to the mundane life she led with her brother. Or so she thought.





	1. The Beginning

Genevieve was awake before everyone else in the house, sitting in the back garden eating the cereal she’d gotten for herself. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately due to the dreams she’d been having. And they were all the same. She was being held by someone… who was flying on a broomstick. A woman who had been crying as she handed baby Genevieve to an old man with long white hair and a beard to match. But she always woke up before she saw, or heard, anything else. And she always woke up with tears in her eyes from it. She had no idea what the dream meant, but she recognized the front door of Number 4, Privet Drive. And Harry. Her twin brother and only friend. It was no secret that the Dursleys reluctantly took Harry and Genevieve in when their parents died. They hated the twins, and it showed. Anytime they were nice to the two, it was only because they were around other people and had no other choice. But they didn’t let them around other people very often. Except when they went somewhere with their son, Dudley. Then Harry and Genevieve went down the street to stay with their neighbor, Mrs. Figg. Only then would they get to have some semblance of happiness. Or affection. Gen was brought out of her thoughts by aunt Petunia’s voice coming from the open back door.

“What are you doing back there? Get back in the house right now!”  
“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

Gen sighed softly to herself as she finished her cereal, drinking the milk as she walked back inside, taking off her shoes so she wouldn’t track anything through the house. Aunt Petunia hated mess and would scream and shout if someone made the house messy. Especially Harry and Gen. She put her bowl in the sink and rinsed it out before going to wake Harry up. Only to find Dudley had already done it. Rudely. As usual. She let Dudley pass her and go into the kitchen before opening up the cupboard door, looking at her brother and helping him out. 

“You alright?”  
“Yeah. Mornings as usual. Did you get any sleep last night?”  
“No. But I did get to watch telly while everyone was asleep. I came to ask if you wanted to watch with me, but you were asleep.”  
“How many nights has it been since you slept?”  
“Too many to count. But I’m fine.”

They were interrupted by aunt Petunia barking at Harry to come in and make breakfast for everyone. They both rolled their eyes and walked into the kitchen. Harry went to finish making the bacon while Gen made coffee, pouring some for uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia before helping Harry with the eggs as Petunia brought Dudley into the living room so he could open up his birthday presents. Of course he would throw a fit. 

‘Stupid little spoiled fat boy.’

Gen shook her head as she thought to herself, sitting down next to Harry as he ate, stealing some of his bacon. She started talking with him, both of them shocked beyond belief when uncle Vernon announced that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and couldn’t watch Harry and Genevieve. Neither could anyone else. Which meant they’d be brought to the zoo with the Dursleys and the one friend Dudley had. Neither of them had been to the zoo before, but they weren’t excited about going. A couple of hours of Harry being picked on by Dudley and Genevieve being teased by Piers. When they got to the zoo, it wasn’t quite what they’d expected. The twins were given ice cream (lemon popsicles that cost considerably less than the ice creams that everyone else got, but still good) and mostly stuck to themselves. Especially when they got to the reptile house. Dudley had gotten tired of a Brazilian boa constrictor that wasn’t doing what he wanted it to do. Harry went up to snake’s tank and apologized to it while Gen went to look in on another snake that was slithering around its tank. She looked over when she heard Harry talking to someone. Only to find him talking to the snake. And the snake was talking back! Her eyes went wide as she watched the interaction, wondering if she was imagining the whole thing. And then it happened. As if it were happening in slow motion, she watched the glass disappear as Dudley rapped on the glass. She watched him fall into the tank as Harry fell to the ground. She went over to help him up as Petunia screamed, a couple of staff running over to help Dudley out as the boa slithered out of the reptile house, saying thanks to Harry. Then everything was chaotic. And somehow Harry was in trouble. 

Genevieve was coming in from working in the garden. One of the few things that she did that Petunia didn’t yell at her for. It was relaxing for Gen when she worked in the backyard and the weeding got done. It was a win-win. She’d finally been able to sleep the last few nights since the incident at the zoo. But that wasn’t the end of the strange events happening around them. She’d started noticing that owls were being spotted during the day. And more and more were coming, a few of them dropping off letters addressed to Harry and Genevieve. But every time they would try to see the letters, Vernon would destroy them. The longer this went on, the crazier Vernon became. Harry and Genevieve started sharing a room, but still the letters kept coming. It got to the point where the yards were filled with owls of all shapes, sizes, and colors. And Vernon decided to move the family to a shack in the middle of some isolated island that was surrounded on all sides by water. Gen and Harry were given spots on the floor to sleep on, Dudley slept on the couch while Vernon and Petunia slept in the only bedroom in the shack. It was cold, the noises from the storm and waves outside were near-deafening and they were minutes away from Harry and Gen’s birthday. 

“Hands down the worst birthday ever. Even last year’s birthday was better than this.”  
“I know. But it’ll be alright, Gen. Just try and get some sleep.”  
“How am I supposed to? Every time I start falling asleep there’s more thunder and then I wake up.”  
“Well, then….”

Their conversation was interrupted by something hitting the door with such strength that the whole shack shook a little. She moved closer to Harry as Dudley when the knock happened, the shack shaking more. As the third knock happened, then Petunia and Vernon came down with a shotgun in his hands. Gen didn’t know what to be scared of more. The fact that the shack could fall down around them and crush them all, or the fact that Vernon had a gun. And then the door was knocked off of its hinges, revealing the shadow of a huge man who had to duck to walk inside. Gen let Harry pull her next to the fireplace to hide. Both of them listened to the man ask for her and Harry, trembling as they walked out from their hiding spot. Looking up at the giant man, Gen thought she would pass out from the sight. But the longer he was there, the more she warmed up to him. Even more when she and Harry were given their first birthday cake. 

‘Happee Birthdae’  
“Umm… Thank you, Hagrid. This is really nice of you.”  
“Think nothin’ of it. It’s just good I fin’lly found you two. Dumbledore’s a bit worried about you two. You haven’t been respondin’ to the letters.”

Gen and Harry shared a look before looking back at Hagrid, who was now taking food out of his coat, making breakfast for everyone. Gen was in stunned silence as she, Harry and Hagrid ate. She listened to Hagrid talk about some place, a school called Hogwarts, where students could learn magic. Which made Vernon and Petunia angrier than they were when Hagrid burst into the door. In the ensuing argument, Hagrid let it slip that Lily and James, Harry and Genevieve’s parents were killed by someone named Lord Voldemort. The name sent a shiver down Genevieve’s spine and caused an ache in her heart. She looked over at Hagrid, picking up the tea cup he’d given her.

“Who’s Lord Voldemort?”  
“Only the mos’ evil wizard in Great Britain. On Halloween ten years ago, he walked through town and killed Harry’s parents.”  
“You mean our parents?”  
“I forge’ tha’ you don’t know. Harry isn’t your brother.”

Harry stood there in confusion, glancing at Gen for a second. 

“Then who are her parents?”

Hagrid looked at Harry with guilt and sorrow in his eyes. Even Dudley could tell that he was stumbling over the words in his head. But Genevieve didn’t need him to say it. The realization of her family, her real family, washed over her, tears filling her eyes as the tea cup falling out of her hands, a shard of it cutting her leg and she stayed still, feeling like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She couldn’t bring herself to look at anybody, the weight of that realization coming down on her shoulders.


	2. Flashback

Pre-pregnancy

Raven had never planned to get caught up in any of this. She never had any interest in the Dark Arts or anything like that, despite her family’s pension for it. She was in Hufflepuff while the rest of her family, save for Sirius and Andromeda, were in Slytherin and lived up to the House’s reputation for cranking out dark witches and wizards. So she would never be able to explain why she ended up becoming a Death Eater and Voldemort’s most trusted Death Eater. She excelled at everything Voldemort asked her to do. Despite his inability to love, she shared his bed, his thoughts, would listen to and keep his secrets and would receive the closest thing to love Voldemort would EVER be able to give anyone. His trust and his twisted heart became everything to Raven. She would be chosen over everyone to do the things he would normally do himself and that became her greatest pride. She lived for the moments that she would be rewarded beyond her wildest dreams for a job well done. So when she fell pregnant, she was excited. At first. She thought that this child, whatever they may be, would carry on his legacy and continue his work. At least, that’s what she thought. 

Month one

How could she possibly be so stupid as to think this was a good idea? Voldemort wouldn’t want to be responsible for a child. He’d view the whole pregnancy as a weakness. She found herself revealing the whole thing to Severus. She didn’t even know why she told him anything. She knew Voldemort trusted him, but she never did. There was something about him that made her keep him at arm’s length. But here she was, sitting in his home in Spinner’s End, drinking some disgusting tea, revealing everything. And he listened to her, actually listened to her, and gave her advice. 

“If you don’t want to tell him, I can’t make you. But you won’t be able to hide it forever. You will start to show. And soon.”  
“I can’t tell him. I just can’t. But I don’t know what to do.”

Month two

Raven sat at the meeting with everyone, right next to Voldemort, her mind elsewhere. She knew she should be listening, but she couldn’t think about anything other than the child growing inside of her. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was starting to see things in a different light. How he would treat those that he thought inferior or unintelligent. Anytime anyone of the Death Eaters would mess up, he’d punish them more harshly than would be necessary. It never bothered her much before now because she’d never given him a reason to punish her very often. Even when she would mess up, her punishment would mainly be a lecture of her mistakes and that would be that. At least, in front of the others. Behind closed doors was a different story. He would find a way to make her scream loud enough to make the others think she was being tortured. Which was how she ended up pregnant. There was a tiny bump that was easily hidden with her normal clothes. For a moment, she almost told him. Almost.

Month three

Raven looked at Voldemort when he called her name. He noticed the changes in her. The slight weight gain, not paying attention in meetings, being forgetful sometimes, and so on. She would give plausible explanations, but the changes were noticeable nonetheless. 

“What is it, my lord?”  
“I wish to speak to you. Can you come here, please?”

She nodded and followed him into a room, looking over her shoulder when she heard the door shut and lock. 

“What’s going on, my lord?”  
“I could ask you the same thing. There’s something going on with you that’s making you change. Are you well?”  
“Of course, I am. Why would I not be?”  
“There are noticeable changes in you.”  
“But not my loyalty. That hasn’t wavered.”

Month four

“I told you you couldn’t keep hiding this, Raven. If you’re not careful, he will figure it out. And soon.”  
“I know, Severus! Don’t be an arse and help me figure out what to do!”

Raven looked at Severus with a frantic look. She had started to panic a few days prior when Voldemort made her slaughter an entire family when the father refused to join the Death Eaters. Parents and children. Wiped out as if they meant nothing. Which to him, they didn't mean anything. 

"I have to leave. I have to get away from him. I just don't know where to go. He'd look for me at my family's home."  
“Yes, he would. Especially since he has recruited your brother. So where are you going to go?”

Raven shrugged, looking down at the teacup in her hand as she wracked her brain for a solution to her problem. And then it hit her. 

Month five

Raven walked into her new room at Severus’ house, sitting down on the bed, holding onto her belly. She’d never been so afraid of someone in her life. For the first time since she’d joined him, Voldemort scared her. She was seeing him the way she’d thought of him when she first heard of him. He was a monster. A manipulative monster that she’d fallen victim to. She’d fallen into his trap and she was regretting it. All of it. Even the pregnancy. She knew that if anyone were to find out about this child’s parentage, it wouldn’t spell anything but trouble and heartache for them. And she didn’t even want to think about what Voldemort would do if he found out. For a minute, she thought about aborting the pregnancy somehow, even attempted it, but when the time came to drink the potion, she couldn’t do it. She didn’t even know why. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to have his baby inside her. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It made her sick to even think about actually aborting. The turmoil she was going through was taking a toll on her sanity. And Severus could do nothing else but watch it happen. Either she would move on from whatever fight she was having in her head, or it would consume her. Either way, this wasn’t something anyone else but Raven could figure out. 

Month six

Raven was panicking. She had told Voldemort that she had gotten word on something that she knew he was looking for. She didn’t want him to know anything, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide forever. Or at least, that she couldn’t hide out with Severus forever. She couldn’t burden him like this, especially not when he was close to Voldemort as well. She was trying to figure out what to do but thinking on it more and more only brought up more questions. Was she even gonna go back to Voldemort as if nothing happened? Where was she going to put the child? Would she be able to find a place to take them? Would she even be able to give them up? The way she was living with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters was in no way a good place or environment to raise a child. She doubted she would ever be able to give her child the attention that babies and children need. She was a soldier, kept as a pseudo-wife for Voldemort. He was no more ready to raise a child than she was. In fact, he was less ready, or qualified, to raise a child. She still didn’t know what to do, and every day, she was getting closer and closer to giving birth. Closer and closer to really having to decide what to do. 

Month seven

“Did he say anything?”  
“No. He still thinks you’re chasing leads. You’re safe for a little while.”  
“Thank you, Severus. I know this is putting you at risk too. I didn’t mean to put this burden on you.”  
“It is what it is. Just get some rest. You need to actually sleep.”  
“I haven’t been able to in days. I can’t shut my brain off.”  
“I can help with that. Give me a minute.”

Month eight

Severus watched as Raven’s mental stability worsened over time. She wasn’t sleeping, which didn’t help any of the other issues she had. She couldn’t keep any food down, she stopped talking after a while, stopped getting out of bed for anything other than to use the loo, and she was just…...scared. The battle raging in her head was affecting her more than Severus thought. He was actually worried about her. He’d never had any opinions on her whatsoever, but the more he spent time with her, the more he found in common with her. The more time he watched her, the more scared he was for her. She wasn’t doing well, which meant that the baby wasn’t doing well. Which could put them both in danger. For the first time in his life, he was responsible for someone’s life other than his own. Not something that he was overly comfortable with. 

Month nine

Raven’s state of mind hadn’t gotten any better. The only thing that really changed was that her body seemed to realize that she was ready to give birth. She was still unresponsive at times, causing Severus to do a lot for her and help her with. The birth wasn’t easy for Raven. She was still pretty weak due to lack of eating much, and with Severus being the ONLY one to help her, things were incredibly difficult. But once the tiny girl was born, Severus finally admitted that this was all worth it. The little girl, who Raven named Genevieve, had Severus wrapped around her minuscule fingers. Even if he would never admit it, a bond was formed that day that nobody would’ve ever expected to happen.

Month ten

Raven had officially gone crazy. When she nearly threw Genevieve out the window due to Severus told her that Voldemort was asking for her before sending Severus to collect her, Severus had to keep her asleep as much as possible. Meaning he was solely responsible for a little girl. His boss’ little girl that he didn’t even know about. He was currently getting Genevieve to sleep after feeding her, waiting until he could go up and check on Raven. Things were stressful for all involved: Raven was slipping further and further into madness, Genevieve needed her mother but her mother was in no fit state to mother her child, and Severus was taking care of both females and he’d never had to take care of someone to this extent. It was daunting on him and he was out of his element. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being needed by Genevieve. 

Month eleven

Severus returned home from updating Voldemort on Raven’s “mission”, sighing when he heard Genevieve screaming, going over to pick up the two-month-old girl, getting her changed and fed before putting her back down in her crib, going up to check on Raven, only finding a note on the bed. 

‘Severus. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be so afraid anymore and I can’t raise Genevieve the way she needs to be raised. Voldemort doesn’t love the way a child needs to be loved. She deserves better than that. Than this life. So I’m leaving. And I’m leaving Genevieve with you. If you can’t keep her, then just make sure she goes to a good home. She deserves at least that much from a terrible mother. Thank you for everything you have done for me up until now. Raven ‘

Month twelve

Things were more stressful than ever for Severus. He was running out of excuses for Voldemort about Raven. Part of him wanted to look for her, but he knew she was smart and resourceful enough that if she didn’t want to be found, she wouldn’t be until she was ready. So he was left with this small child that was now completely dependent on him. But what to do with her? He couldn’t stay away forever, and Raven was adamant about Voldemort never finding out about Genevieve. He knew nothing about Raven’s family, but he had been thinking about finding them and giving the baby to them. But Raven never talked about her family. And certainly not in a positive way. He would have one of the newest recruits watch Genevieve if he absolutely had to go back to Voldemort, threatening their lives and the lives of their families into silence. Which wasn’t really key anymore, but he found himself wanting to keep Genevieve’s existence a secret from Voldemort. 

Month thirteen

Raven still hadn’t returned and the time was coming where he would have to go back to Voldemort for good. And he still had no idea what to do with Genevieve. Especially since the four-month-old was starting to curiously get into whatever get her tiny hands on. He had Genevieve in a bassinet next to him as he worked on a potion in his room, looking to the door when he heard someone come in downstairs. He locked the room and soundproofed it before going downstairs, spotting Regulus Black. 

“What are you doing here?”  
“Sirius told me that he saw Raven. She said she’d realized her mistake and she’d made another one. I know she’s gotten close to you. Do you have any idea what she means?”  
“Absolutely none. I haven’t seen Raven since she disappeared.”  
“So you have no idea where she went?”  
“Apparently, she went home. The Dark Lord is going to find that information useful.”  
“Don’t tell him. She is still my sister after all.”  
“Why should I keep that a secret? She is his favorite after all.”  
“I’ll do anything to keep her safe. Absolutely anything.”  
“Well, there is one thing that you can do to earn my silence. I need you to track someone down for me. Someone that I require help from.”

Month fourteen

Severus held onto Genevieve, standing outside the house of the woman that once held his heart. The last time they spoke he had hurt her really bad, and now he was coming to her to ask for the biggest favored he might ever ask in his lifetime. He walked up to the door and knocked. He knew it would’ve been better to do this earlier in the day, but he’d been with Voldemort all day. 

“Severus? What are you doing here?”  
“Lily. I know I’m the last person you and Potter want to see, but I must talk to you. It’s urgent.”  
“Alright. Come on in.”

Severus walked in, holding the sleeping girl in his arms, looking at Lily as she led him into the living room, trying to keep the sneer off his face when he noticed James spotting him, looking at him when Potter pulled out his wand. 

“James, don’t! He has a baby in his arms!”  
“What in Merlin’s beard are you doing here, Snivellus?”  
“As much as I loathe to do this, I require your help. Both of your help.”

He watched James and Lily look at each other, taking his cloak off and putting Genevieve onto it on the sofa. 

“What’s going on, Severus? What do you need from us?”  
“This child comes from……..difficult…...parentage. The mother ran off after making it clear she didn’t want the father to know about her. Ever, if it were possible.”  
“Before we say one way or another, who’s the father?”  
“Please don’t ask me that. I would rather not say.”  
“Then find someone else to take the girl.”  
“James? We can’t just leave this child without a family. I’m curious too, but if the girl’s mother wanted it this way, then let’s honor that.”  
“No, Lily. As far as we know, this could be a trick. You know who Snivellus works for.”  
“Stop calling him that! I have always hated that nickname you idiots gave him. But can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you could just leave that little girl, an innocent child, in that environment willingly?”

Severus watched with bated breath as James debated the situation in his mind. He caught James’ gaze when he looked over. 

“What’s her name?”  
“Genevieve. She wasn’t given any other name. The mother quickly went insane and took off without the girl. I’ve had her ever since. I’m not equipped to take care of her past this. I can’t keep her.”

Lily nodded at him, looking at the little girl, watching her fuss and wiggle around in her blanket. 

“So what do you want us to do with her?”  
“Could you pass her off as your own child? Or find her another home?”

Month fifteen

Severus looked at the pictures Lily had sent him of Genevieve playing with her and Potter’s son. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. He’d been getting them almost every day along with a few letters here and there, keeping them all in a box hidden in his bedroom. He’d kept his promise to Raven and made sure that his goddaughter would grow up normally. Hopefully, he’d be able to see her again in person. Though, he wasn’t going to hold his breath. This life was dangerous on the best of days. But NOTHING could’ve ever prepared him for the words that came out of Voldemort’s mouth during the meeting later that day. That stupid prophecy was going to cause the deaths of the two females in his life, the two people ever, that meant anything to him. He waited until the meeting was over to go to Lily’s, cursing under his breath when he realized that there wasn’t anyone there. He spent the better part of the day tracking them down, finally finding them at the home Lupin and Black shared. He went up to the door and pounded on it furiously. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here, Severus?”  
“No time, Lupin. Where’s Lily?”  
“Everyone’s inside. Would you like some tea? It’ll calm you down.”  
“No time. I need to speak to her and Potter.”

He pushed past Lupin and went inside the house, finding the two in the living room, seeing Potter holding onto Genevieve. 

“You all need to go into hiding. Now.”

Month sixteen

Severus walked out of Dumbledore’s office at Hogwarts, his eyes blinking back the tears he wanted to let loose. But he couldn’t. Yet, anyway. Nobody could know what had happened or what was going to happen. Not even the little girl that he was hoping to save. But there was a chance. A chance to save them all. However small the chance was. All he could do was wait for everything to fall into place and hope it worked. 

Month seventeen

Severus was shocked to see Raven standing in his living room when he got home. He hadn’t seen her since she left. He’d never even heard from her. 

“You didn’t tell Voldemort, did you?”  
“He doesn’t know about the child, no. He thinks you’ve deserted him and is sending Death Eaters to find you.”  
“I know. I’ve had to dodge quite a few of them multiple times. Where is she?”  
“Safe with a good family. She has a brother of sorts.”

Raven smiled tearfully, letting her eyes fall shut. 

“I want to see her.”  
“No. I won’t let you put any of them in danger before they go into hiding.”  
“Hiding? So Voldemort has heard the prophecy. It’s true.”  
“How did you hear about the prophecy?”  
“I was there when Trelawny made it. In a way. I can’t let him do it. So you have to let me take her back.”

Month eighteen

Severus watched the picture Lily sent him of Genevieve playing with the kitten they’d gotten, smiling as he watched happily. She looked truly happy, happier than she would’ve been with him. Which made him a little sad, but ultimately made him happy. Raven’s wish of the Dark Lord being in the dark about his child’s existence was fulfilled, Genevieve was in a good home, and Raven was free. In a manner of speaking. Raven was being hunted after Voldemort realized that she had turned from him. And instead of continuing to run and hide from him, she confronted him. Though, through a massive stroke of luck, she’d managed to escape from him again. Voldemort decided to call off the hunt for her. Though he did say that she was to be killed if she were seen by any of his Death Eaters. Mercilessly. 

Month nineteen

Severus sat in the meeting, though everyone had dispersed, contemplating his next move. Voldemort wasn’t any closer to figuring out who else the prophecy was talking about, but he was determined to find out who it was as soon as possible. He was determined to dispose of them as soon as he figured it out. And no matter what anyone said, he wouldn’t think it through. Though there was something about this that struck Severus as something that needed to be thought through. Fortune telling was tricky for even the most accomplished. And Sybil Trelawney was far from accomplished. But he couldn’t say anything, because Voldemort wouldn’t listen. He was blinded by the fear that someone could possibly overpower him and take him out.


	3. Spinner's End

Genevieve left with Hagrid and Harry the next morning, the few things she had were packed and ready to go. She hadn’t been able to sleep the rest of the night, nor was she able to look at Harry. She’d spent so long thinking that the two of them were brother and sister, and that fact changed, literally, overnight. She begged Hagrid to take her to her godfather. The bitterness of finding out that her father was the one to cause the deaths of Harry’s parents only grew as it got later and later, the surprise and anger of having her life turned upside down was debilitating to her. She still couldn’t bring herself to look at Harry, let alone talk to him. No matter how hard he tried to talk to her, she ignored him, sticking close to Hagrid and humming to herself through Harry’s words to her. It was around 10 in the morning when Hagrid and Harry dropped her off in front of a weird and depressing looking house. She hesitated before saying goodbye to Hagrid and going over to the door, knocking lightly. She was about to turn back around to catch up with Hagrid when the door opened. She looked up into the face of a man that, not only did he look like he was in a constant state of losing fights with himself, looked at her with disdain for a second before changing his attitude towards her. He did a double-take as if he recognized her. After another moment of him staring at her, he pulled her into a tight hug, holding onto her for a while before pulling away and looking at her again. 

“Look at how you’ve grown, little one. You look just like your mother.”  
“I do?”  
“Spitting image of her.”

Genevieve sat in Severus’ living room with a cup of tea, tears dripping down her face as he told her what had happened up until her mother left. She cleared her throat before she started talking. 

“So you haven’t seen her since? You don’t even know if she’s alive?”  
“I’m afraid not. Not since she tried to take you back. Last I heard, your father spotted her. I don’t know what happened after that. I’ve tried to find out, but haven’t gotten any information.”

She sniffled and nodded, setting her cup down, not knowing what to say. Or ask. Though she had a million questions, she was too sad to ask any of them. And scared of the answers. 

“Can I stay here until school starts?”  
“Of course, you can. I’ll show you to your room. Come on, little one.”

She brought her bags upstairs as she followed him, letting him help her. The room he led her to was pretty small but just big enough to fit her things with enough room to fill it up more. She shook her head when Severus asked her if she needed anything, wanting to be alone for the moment, sitting down on the bed as he left. Other than sad, she didn’t know how to feel. She’d gotten to know someone her mother trusted enough with her safety, someone that was technically family, but she felt like she’d lost Harry. She found out that she was part of a whole other world that didn’t involve the Dursleys, but she always found out that her entire life had been one lie after another. Her head was reeling from all of the information she’d gotten since last night and all she wanted to do was curl up under the blanket on the bed and sleep until the start of school. Or at least until the next morning. 

Genevieve was woken up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking from downstairs. On instinct, she got up and went downstairs to finish the cooking. Though it didn’t take her long to remember the events of the previous day. Severus’ house was so unbelievably different from the Dursley’s house. Where the Dursleys had disgustingly cheery wallpaper, Severus’ house had two walls that were covered in books, one wall that had a roaring fire in the hearth, seemingly random knick-knacks on the mantle, a mirror above them, and the last wall had a huge window that, were the curtains open, that would let in an amazing amount of sunlight that would illuminate the dark living room. Minimal furniture littered in the center of the room that, from experience was more comfortable than they looked. She followed the smell of the food that woke her up, walking into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn’t all that different from the living room. It was almost as dark as the living room. The walls covered in books and knickknacks. There were two tables in the kitchen. One was a normal dining room table and the other one had a cauldron that was smoking and bubbling, a fire burning bright underneath. There were different jars and containers of unidentifiable ingredients in them, some of which she didn’t want to know what was in them. The sink was currently filled up with another cauldron with a disgusting colored liquid inside that smelled like overcooked cabbage, making her nose wrinkle. On the left side of the sink were utensils that needed to be cleaned, on the right were utensils that had already been cleaned and organized into different holders. Severus was standing at the stove, waving his wand and making the pans move around as they cooked the food, his back toward her, completely oblivious to the fact that she was there. Or, at least, that’s what she thought. 

“Good morning, little one. Did you sleep alright?”  
“Once I finally got to sleep, yes. How about you, Severus?”  
“As well as I ever do. Breakfast is almost ready. Why don’t you go take a shower and then you can eat.”  
“Do you want some help cooking?”  
“I got it. But thank you. Now go shower, please.”

She couldn’t help but smile a bit, letting out a little laugh as she went back upstairs to take her shower, going to her room to get dressed before going back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen as Severus finished setting the table. She helped him put the tea on the table, making sure there was milk and sugar too, sitting down with him to eat. She was expecting to eat in silence with him, more of her questions going unanswered. But what she got instead was a lively conversation about Hogwarts and Severus’ position as Potions professor. She listened as he told her about the halls of Hogwarts and everything that she could, and would, learn while she was there. The more he told her, the more excited she became to go to Hogwarts. She couldn’t wait to start her journey. 

Genevieve woke up and found some tea and toast waiting for her. She showered and got dressed after eating, excited to finally get the stuff she needed for school. To go to Diagon Alley. She’d fallen asleep listening to another one of Severus’ stories, dreaming about everything he’d told her. But no matter whatever she dreamt about was nothing compared to the actual thing. Walking through Diagon Alley was like walking through a small run-down town. The buildings looked pretty old, some even looking a bit dilapidated and out of date, but it had a rustically beautiful feel that matched the look of everything. She wanted to cry as she looked around as Severus led her through the streets, feeling a sense of family that she’d never felt before. A sense of familiarity that was new to her. 

“Our first stop is Gringotts bank. I know your mother set up a vault for you and everything in your father’s vault now belongs to you. Everything was transferred to your vault. Although, I don’t know what or how much is in there. I’ll help out with paying for your school things if you’d like.”  
“Thank you, Severus.”

She walked up to the huge building at the end of the street, stopping in her tracks to stare for a moment, taking it in before continuing on, stopping again when she saw the plaque on the wall beside the door. 

“Enter stranger but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take but do not earn must pay most dearly in their turn. For if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.”

She looked up at Severus when she’d finished reading it.

“That sounds scary.”  
“It’s meant to. It’s warning people away from stealing. The goblins are very protective over what they believe is theirs. They want to make sure people don’t take what doesn’t belong to them.”  
“Goblins? There are goblins in there?”

She watched him give her a knowing smile before walking in with him, gasping softly as she looked around. Two long rows of desks made up a pathway to the front desk, each desk had a goblin sitting behind it. They weren’t the prettiest creature ever, but there was wisdom behind their eyes, however cold their eyes were. She walked up to the desk with Severus, letting Severus do the talking for her. 

“We’re here to get money from Ms. Black’s vault.”  
“Key, please.”

She watched as Severus produced her vault key from his pocket, part of her wondering how long he’d had it or waited to give it to her. But she was brought out of her thoughts when the goblin got another goblin named Homor to lead them to her vault. She walked with Severus after Homor, following him to a rickety-looking cart, sitting down next to Severus, leaning over to look over the side, nearly falling out as she tried to see how far up they were, being pulled back by Severus. 

“Sit back and hold on tight, Genevieve. These things go by fast and there’s no belt to keep you secured.”  
“Ok. Sorry, Severus.”

She had to rush to hold onto something once Homor started the cart, the cart traveling at a speed she wasn’t used to. But it was more fun than she thought it would be. It was what she imagined being on a roller coaster would be like. But it was over far too quick for her liking. After only minutes they pulled up to her vault. She got out on shaky legs, going up to the door. She watched as Homor touched the door with a long spindly finger, gasping softly as she watched the snakes on the door slither back before the door split down the middle and swing open, revealing a vault that looked more like the master bedroom of a mansion with the amount it held inside. She didn’t know what to look at first. The busts that lined the highest shelves on the wall of people she had no idea who they were. The books that varied in size, color, and binding. The bags of money that completely covered the back wall, most of which had coins spilling out and littering a small patch of the floor in front of them. The many trinkets that filled a good portion of the room, glittering in the light bearing down on everything. The hundreds of rolls of parchments that covered the tops of whatever they had been put on top of. The cabinets that all had locks on them, with a metal keyring holding onto a bunch of keys that she could only assume went to the cabinets. The tables that were covered in things that looked like they were centuries old and had a lot of value to them. Or the big bowl that was filled with something shimmering with a pale blue color that caught her eye immediately. She walked over to it, looking into the bowl to see the liquid moving around the bowl. It didn’t act like normal water, though. It had a quality to it that she couldn’t figure out. In her mind, it looked like it was pacing around while it was waiting for something. Waiting for her to put something inside of it. She heard Severus come over but didn’t look at him, still watching the liquid inside the bowl. 

“It’s called a Pensieve. It plays back whatever memory you put into it.”  
“You can remove your memories? Can you get it back?”  
“You keep your memory, but you make a copy of it and pull it out. You can store it in a bottle until you’re ready to watch it and then you can put it back in the bottle.”  
“Can you show me?”

She smiled when he nodded, watching him take one of the small bottles on the table, that she hadn’t noticed until now, and pour it into the Pensieve. She watched as he put his face into the bowl, following suit. In an instant, she felt as if she were lifted off her feet and plunged into the bowl. The scene around her changed from her Gringotts vault to Severus’ house. She could tell that she’d gone back in time, in a way, because of the younger version of Severus that she was staring at. One look around the room told her even more. She watched as the woman on the couch, who was very obviously pregnant, cried into her hands. 

“That’s your mum. She battled long and hard about what to do. She couldn’t let you grow up in that, but she still felt stuck in a way. Your parents had a…..complicated relationship.”  
“How so?”  
“Your mum was infatuated with him because of the charm he exuded. She fell for him in a similar way that most do. But your father isn’t…...wasn’t…...capable of love. Never has been. But he trusted her. He favored her. He gave her missions that he didn’t trust any other to do properly. That he would usually do himself. What they had, however powerful, wasn’t real love. It was passion, certainly. But there was no love.”  
“That’s so sad. Not being able to love. That sounds lonely.”  
“It worked for your father. Though, it did make him more dangerous than his ambitions.”

She nodded, holding his hand when he took hers, feeling him pull her up before watching him pull the memory back out and put the memory back in its bottle. She walked back out with him, going back to the cart with a small pouch of money, sitting next to Severus as the cart took off. Once again, the ride was over too quickly for her. She walked back outside with him, walking down the street to do her school shopping. 

Genevieve sat in her room, not paying attention to the time as she played with her new owl. A beautiful barn owl that she named Brita. She smiled as Brita flew around the room for a couple of minutes before landing on the window sill. She scratched Brita’s head gently before finally noticing the time. But despite the fact that it was very early in the morning, she couldn’t be any less tired. She was more excited to get to Hogwarts and start this part of her life. She got up and went downstairs to the living room, which was completely empty. She went to one of the bookshelves, one book in particular catching her eye. A book that seemed completely out of place in the midst of all of the other books, which were all based in the wizarding world. Books on potions and spells and the like. But this one book in particular was from the muggle world. Pride and Prejudice. She pulled it off the shelf and went to sit down with it to read. But as soon as she opened up the book a piece of paper that had been folded in half had fallen onto her lap. She looked at it in confusion for a moment before picking it up to read it. 

‘Genevieve 

If you’re reading this, then you found your way back to Severus. Which I have mixed feelings about. You deserve someone you can trust, but his world, my world, is dangerous. I’ve never been much into muggle things, not because I share my family’s ideals but because I’ve never come across any, but this book is my favorite. This is the love I thought I’d found in your father, but now is the love I hope you find. In yourself and in whoever you end up marrying. I’m sorry I couldn’t love you the way you deserve, but I hope you find happiness. True happiness.

Raven Black’

She read the note a few more times, trying to figure out how to feel about it. She gave up on it a little while later as she started to read the book, getting into it. Though she didn’t realize she was starting to fall asleep.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Genevieve listened to music over Severus’ radio as the two packed her trunk. The first of September was tomorrow and she was nervously excited about going to Hogwarts, about starting this part of her life. 

“So remember that I’ll be dropping you off at King’s Cross and then I’ll be taking myself to Hogwarts after you get onto the platform.”  
“Why can’t I just go with you?”  
“Because that’s not how it’s done, little one. But I’ll see you at the feast.”  
“I wonder what house I’ll be in. I’m kind of hoping for Hufflepuff.”  
“Please set your sights a little higher.”  
“Well, I wanna make friends.”   
“You can make friends in every house. But aim a little higher. You’re better than a leftover.”

She laughed softly and shook her head, putting the last of her clothes into her trunk, putting them over her school things since some of them were breakable or fragile, wanting to protect them. She closed and locked the trunk before standing up and stretching. She smiled when she saw Brita flying around. 

“You should let her out tonight. Let her stretch her wings before the journey.”  
“I will. I can’t wait for tomorrow. I can’t wait to see the school.”  
“I can’t wait to see who you’ll grow up to be. I know you’ll be great.”

She blushed and shook her head, sitting down on the bed, a thought crossing her mind that brought her back to reality. 

“I don’t want anyone to know.”  
“Know what, little one?”  
“Who my father was. If he’s really gone, then I want this to be the end of it. I don’t want to be like him and I don’t want anyone to think that way about me. Please don’t say anything to anyone?”

She looked up at him, hoping he wouldn’t. 

“I won’t tell anyone that doesn’t already know. But these things have a way of coming out. And always at the worst moments.”  
“I’m sure you’re right. But I’d like to keep it a secret as long as possible. But who else knows?”  
“Albus, Minerva, me, and Hagrid. And now you and Potter.”  
“Harry. His name is Harry. And they wouldn’t tell anyone, would they?”  
“Hagrid might. He’s not great with keeping his mouth shut.”

Genevieve woke up to Severus waking her up, going to take a shower before getting dressed. She realized that she was going to be going to Hogwarts that day and she excited and nervous. She went downstairs when Severus called for her, bringing Brita downstairs while she slept in her cage. She had fitted a pillowcase over the cage so Brita could sleep since she’d been out all night. 

“Are you ready for school, little one?”  
“More than ready. And very nervous.”  
“That’s normal. You’ll do great. You have the compassion your mother passed onto you and the intelligence that your father passed onto you. I’m not worried about you.”

She smiled at him, blushing softly as she looked at the time. There was another hour and a half before they had to be on the platform and she was anxious to get there. She went to go make a quick breakfast as Severus went up to get her trunk, though her stomach was too knotted up for her to even want to eat. So she was really just cooking for Severus. When he came back down, he made some food for her to take with her, figuring she’d be too nervous to eat. He ate quickly before getting ready to go. 

“We’re not going to go to King’s Cross in the Muggle way.”  
“Then how are we going to go?”  
“We’re going to take a portkey.”  
“What’s a portkey?”  
“It’s an object that, when the spell is cast properly, will transport you anywhere.”  
“Where are we going to land?”  
“You’ll see, little one. Get ready to go.”

She nodded curiously, doing as she was told, putting her food in her trunk right next to the pouch that held the leftover money from their trip to Diagon Alley, shutting it before going out with Severus, holding onto Brita. She walked with him to an empty field not too far away from his house, her trunk shrunk down enough for Severus to put it in his pocket. She kept her hand in his, wondering when they were going to leave. But she didn’t have to wait for long. Out of one of his pockets, Severus pulled a crumpled old hat out and unfolded it. She watched him curiously, wondering what he was going to do with it. 

“Grab hold of it, little one.”  
“Of this old hat? Why?”  
“You’ll see. Just do as I ask.”

She sighed softly and did as he asked, taking hold of the brim, waiting. 

“What now?”  
“Just wait.” 

She looked around as he looked at his watch. She was growing more and more impatient as the seconds ticked on. 

“How much longer?”  
“A couple more seconds. You need to learn patience, little one.”  
“Says the guy who told me not to------”  
“Grab hold of the hat. It’s time to go.”

She gripped the hat, gasping when she felt herself getting lifted off the ground. The sensation of getting spun around in the air was unpleasant for her. She squeezed her eyes shut to shield herself from the colors blurring together as they spun around. The feeling of being spun and the blurring colors made her feel like she was going to be sick. And the feeling only worsened when they landed. She rushed to the nearest trashcan, emptying her stomach into it, feeling Severus come up behind her and hold her hair back. 

“Maybe portkey isn’t the best way to travel.”

She took a breath when she finished, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked at Severus. 

“Maybe not. Where are we?”  
“Welcome to Platform 9 ¾.”

She looked around the platform, which was full of other children with their families, all of them gathered around in different groups. Some of who were saying goodbye to their families, some who were talking with their friends about their summers and catching up. She was getting excited again, ready to get on the train. 

“Let’s get your luggage on board before you do. Come on.”

She nodded, watching him magic her luggage so it was the right size again, going over to hand over her luggage and Brita in her cage before going towards the door with him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, little one. Have a safe trip and try to make friends. Though, I doubt you’ll have trouble with that.” 

She smiled and hugged him tightly, feeling him hug her back. 

“Now go on. The train will be leaving soon and you should find a compartment before they all fill up.”

She smiled and nodded, waving at him as she climbed on board. She found a compartment pretty quickly, going in and sitting down with the one bag she’d kept with her. She pulled out the copy of Pride and Prejudice that her mother left her note in, starting to read by herself. Having lived with the Dursley’s, she was used to being alone. Even when she had Harry around------

“Genevieve? I was wondering when I would see you again. If I would see you again.”

She looked up when she heard Harry’s voice, biting her lip with sad nervousness, hearing him come in and sit down next to her. 

“Why did you leave?”  
“You know why, Harry.”  
“Because of what Hagrid said? I don’t care about that. You’re still my sister.”  
“No, I’m not. My father killed your parents. How could you still look at me as your sister?”  
“Because you had nothing to do with what happened. And you and I have known each other all our lives. That’s how I can look at you as my sister. And that’s what you’ll always be to me.”

She smiled tearfully and went over to hug him, sniffling softly as she pulled away after a few minutes. 

“Thanks, Harry. I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now tell me about your godfather. Did you get any of your questions answered?”  
“I did. And then some. He’s an interesting guy. His name is Severus and he’s actually the Potions professor at Hogwarts.”

Genevieve looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to another station. It was pitch black outside, which surprised her for some reason. She must’ve lost track of time while she and Harry were talking to their new friend Ron Weasley. She went to change into her uniform quickly before going to meet Harry and Ron and going onto the platform with them. She spotted Hermione and gave her a wave as Hagrid led all of the first-year students to the boats that would lead them up to the school. She climbed into the boat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, the water calming her just enough to keep her from bouncing in the boat but didn’t calm her excitement. When they got to the school, she climbed out and went in with everybody, waving goodbye to Hagrid. She’d been so excited to see Hogwarts, but nothing could prepare her for what she would actually see. She didn’t know what to look at first. The entrance hall was absolutely beautiful and everywhere she looked, she felt a rush of giddiness. Everything after that was a blur of excitement until she was up in front of the Sorting Hat with the other first years, listening to its song. One by one, she cheered for everyone that was sorted, clapping and cheering a little harder for Harry when he was sorted into Gryffindor until it was her turn to be sorted. She gulped a bit as she walked up to the stool, catching a glimpse of Severus, who was watching her with pride in his eyes. She let out a soft breath before picking up the hat as she sat on the stool, putting the hat on. 

‘I see a lot of your parents in you. But more of your father. So where to place you? Hmmmmmm……’  
‘I don’t want to be like my father. But I don’t care where I’m placed. I want to make my own way here.’  
“RAVENCLAW!!”

She didn’t know how to feel as the hat was taken off of her head, looking around as she was cheered for. She got up and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down in the last available space, just barely hearing Dumbledore announce the feast. She wanted to be excited, but there was one thing that dampened her mood completely. She had more of her father in her than her mother. She was afraid of what that meant. She kind of went through the motions for a little while, until she got to talking to one of the other students, having a fun conversation until it was time to go to their dorms. And that’s when her excitement spiked up again. Getting to see her home until the end of the term. And she was just as impressed as she was by Diagon Alley. The circular room had a big globe in the center, tables here and there with chairs to sit and do your homework on, a huge bookcase that made up part of the wall, the window looked out over the Black Lake and part of the Forbidden Forest. In her wildest dreams, she’d never be able to fully understand why this room made her feel so happy and like she’d finally found her true home, but that’s how she felt. When she made it up to the girl’s dormitory, she found her luggage in front of her bed and Brita in her cage on the bedside table, with a note pinned to the door to the cage. She let Brita fly around outside before opening the note, which had Severus’ handwriting on the outside. 

‘Congratulations, little one. I knew you’d end up in a good house. Get some sleep. Your story begins tomorrow. I’ll see you after lunch.’

She smiled happily, putting the note in the drawer in the table, going to take a bath before getting ready for bed.


	5. Friends in Strange Places

Genevieve sat in the library with Hermione and a couple of other students she’d become friends with over the course of the first week of classes. The six of them had decided to form a study group that weekend, which is what they were doing now, working on their own lessons, occasionally asking for help. She thought it was just the excitement of everything at first, but she genuinely liked her classes and the classwork. Potions and Herbology were her favorites, though. She seemed to understand those lessons the best, which made the work easier. She wanted to spend as much of the weekend as she could exploring the castle, but she had to get her homework done first. 

“You’re Potter’s sister, right?”

She looked over to find Draco standing at the end of the table glaring at her, quill in her hand as she stopped writing. 

“Yes, I am, Draco. Is there something I can help you with?”  
“How can you stand to be around him?”  
“Because he’s my brother and my best friend. And unless you’re here to study, I’d suggest leaving. Madame Pinch doesn’t seem to like people making a lot of noise in the library.”  
“Are you going to tell on me?”  
“If you don’t leave us alone, then yes. I will.”  
“Pathetic. Just like your brother.”  
“You’re just bitter because he didn’t shake your hand after picking on Ron. Take your goons and go bother someone else.”

Genevieve walked into Severus’ classroom after getting a letter from him asking her to meet him there after dinner. She sat down at her desk, going over her notes from Potions as she waited, wondering what he wanted to meet her about. 

“Sorry, little one. I got talking to Minerva. I hope you weren’t waiting long.”  
“Not too. I was going over my notes while I was waiting. Why did you wanna meet up?”  
“A couple of reasons. I wanted to see how your first week was.”  
“It’s been fun. A little too much fun, honestly. I’m loving all of my classes. Even flying, though I’m not good at it.”  
“That’s alright. Not everyone can be good at everything.”

She smiled and nodded, looking at him. 

“What’s the other thing you wanted me to talk about?”  
“I heard from your mother. She knows you’re here at Hogwarts and wants to meet you. I wanted to give you the choice to meet her not. It’s up to you, little one.”  
“Oh wow…… I don’t know…….”  
“Why don’t you think about it? You don’t have to decide anything right now.”

Genevieve looked at Harry as Hermione explained why she was so frustrated with the two boys, the four of them sitting in the Gryffindor common room. 

“So, let me get this straight. You snuck out after hours to duel a student when neither one of you knows spells beyond the knockback jinx, and, to avoid getting caught, you ran down the corridor that Dumbledore told us all was forbidden, nearly getting killed by a giant three-headed dog that may, or may not, be guarding a trapdoor that leads to somewhere or something that you want to explore even though you could get expelled, or in massive trouble, or worse, killed, and you want Hermione and I to help you both because we know one or two spells more than you two, even though it’ll get us both in trouble along with you two idiots? Have I missed anything?”

She watched the two boys look at each other. 

“No, you haven’t. So what do you say?”  
“I say you two are idiots and there’s no way I’m helping you out with this. I don’t want to get in trouble when I’m doing so well in my classes. Plus, I don’t relish the thought of facing off against a giant dog, especially a three-headed one. So, no. You two are on your own.”

She couldn’t help but smile when they started talking over each other to get her to help them. It took Hermione slamming a book down on the table for them to stop talking. 

“My final answer is no. I appreciate why you want to do this, but I’m not going to be a part of it. I don’t want to lose everything I’ve worked hard for over something dangerous.”

Genevieve was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, working with Neville on the assignment they’d been given last class period when an owl came in through the window, dropping a letter on Professor Quirrell’s desk and flew out again. She hadn’t paid attention until her name had been called, looking up at the professor. 

“Professor Dumbledore w-wants you to go up to his of-off-office.”  
“Should I take my things?”  
“Y-yes.”

She nodded, putting her quill and parchment in her bag, taking it with her as she left, making her way up to Dumbledore’s office, wondering why she was being called about. It took her a little while to get there, but when she did, she was met by Severus, looking at him in confusion. 

“Am I in trouble?”  
“Why would you be in trouble?”  
“I don’t know. You’re the only one who’s ever called me into your office, I don’t know what to think.”  
“You’re not in trouble. Come on over.”

She walked over to him as he faced the statue in a cove that she’d noticed once or twice.

“Woolen socks.”

She almost started laughing until a staircase appeared from the floor, making its way to a door she’d never seen before now. She climbed the staircase with Severus, still wondering why she was being called up to see Dumbledore. But she’d find out soon, standing in front of the door. She walked in with Severus, looking around the room as they walked to the desk. This room was something that Genevieve could only dream about. The walls of the circular room were all one big bookcase, filled with books in multiple languages in different shapes and sizes on multiple subjects. Her eyes landed on different objects around the room and only one or two that she could identify for sure. An empty bird perch and the Sorting Hat. 

“Are you wondering if it chose right?”

She jumped, not having heard Dumbledore come up to them as he hadn’t been in the room at the time.

“Professor. And no. More like…...concerned about something it said before it chose my house.”  
“And what did it say?”  
“That I have more of my father in me than anyone thinks.”  
“And you’re concerned about that?”  
“Yes. I don’t want to be anything like him. I want to be my own person. Away from what he was.”  
“That is a great goal. I hope you achieve that goal.”  
“Thank you, Professor.”  
“Now, on to the reason I called you up here. Please, have a seat.”

She nodded before going over to the desk, sitting down and putting her bag on the floor. 

“I’ve been told by all of your teachers that you’re doing lessons that they hadn’t planned on teaching as early as they’ve had to with you. In fact, in some classes, you’re working on lessons that you wouldn’t have learned about until your second year.”

She looked at him in shock. 

“I am?”  
“You are. You’re an incredibly bright student and I want to give you an opportunity that I’ve only given to two other students in my career as Headmaster. How would you feel about staying on this path and being a year ahead of where you are now? Meaning that for the rest of the year, you’ll be continuing to do second-year work and when you come back next year, you’ll start third-year work.”

She floundered to say anything. She was stunned and honored and there were a million things running through her head. 

“Albus? Why doesn’t she think about it and tells you her decision tomorrow?”

“You should do it. That’s amazing.”  
“It is. But there’s one thing you’re forgetting, Harry. It means I would be leaving Hogwarts earlier than you. That’s less time we get to spend together here.”  
“Gen. We always knew the day would come that we would be doing different things. And it’ll be a great thing for you. Imagine all the things you can do sooner than you thought. You’ll be able to figure out what you wanted to do even sooner.”  
“But what about you?”  
“Same thing. It’ll take me a little while longer than you, but that’s fine. This is a great opportunity for you and I know you should take it.”

She smiled and nodded, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you, Harry.”  
“You’re welcome. Now go tell Dumbledore before I tell him for you.”

She laughed and nodded, sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with him, having been helping him do his homework. She finished up helping him with his Charms homework before walking out with him. 

“I’ll see you later, Harry.”  
“Alright. I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks.”

She walked to Dumbledore’s office, saying the only password she knew, which still worked, going up and knocking on the door. 

“Come in.”

She opened the door and walked in, stopping in her tracks when she saw Severus practically jump in front of whoever was sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“Should I come back later, Professor?”  
“You’re fine, Ms. Potter. What can I do for you?”  
“I’ve had time to think about the opportunity you presented me with. And I think I’ll take it. If it’s still available.”  
“It is available. I’ll send a letter to your other teachers in a little while.”  
“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I really appreciate this.”  
“You’re welcome. Before you go----”  
“Albus, don’t. She hasn’t given her answer yet.”  
“I want to see her. Please, Severus.”

She was confused until the woman stepped out from behind Severus. Her mother. Looking older than the picture she’d last seen and like she’d been through more than anyone knew. 

“You don’t have to stay, Genevieve. If you’re not ready for this, nobody will blame you.”  
“Severus, stop. She’s my daughter, not yours. I want to get to know her.”  
“She doesn’t know if she wants to get to know you. And until then, you need to wait.”  
“I’ve waited eleven years to even lay eyes on my daughter. I’m not waiting anymore.”  
“That’s not fair. You left because you didn’t want me to know who you or my father were. I know who both of you are but I don’t want to get to know you.”  
“Don’t say that, Genevieve. I left you, but I never stopped thinking about you. I tried to see you and get you back but Severus stopped me.”  
“Because you left me with him. He became family when you abandoned me with him after he spent months keeping you from killing me. He told me what happened. He told me everything he could. You might be my mother, but we were never family. And that’s your own fault. I don’t hold any grudges toward you because I understand where your head was at in that moment, but it doesn’t change the fact that you leaving me turned out to be the best thing for me. Please don’t take offense to this, but you’re part of a life that I want no part of. Ever. I know that I can’t change my past, but I can make my own future and that’s what I plan to do. And that future doesn’t involve my father or his Death Eaters. And as far as I’m concerned, that’s what you are.”  
“And Severus?”  
“He took care of me when I had no one. He made sure that I even made it this far. He’s family.”

She walked out after that, a deafening silence behind her as she made her way to the library, feeling a little bit proud of herself. 

Genevieve sat in the Potions classroom, working on the potion she’d been working on as homework. She had no idea how long she’d been working, but she’d been in the classroom all day doing her homework for all of her classes. She walked into the pantry to get some ingredients she needed, poking her head out when she heard someone come in. 

“Draco? What are you doing here?”  
“Potter? Why does it matter to you?”

She could see that he was sad about something. 

“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Nothing, Potter. Why are you here?”  
“I’ve been here all day doing homework. Why are you here?”  
“I needed someplace quiet.”  
“The library wouldn’t do it?”  
“No. Too many people. Have you really been here all day?”  
“Almost all day at the very at least. What’s wrong? Why did you need quiet?”  
“It’s nothing that I’m going to talk to you about.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she got the ingredients she needed before going back to her seat. 

“Look, if you don’t want to talk to me, fine. I can’t make you talk. I’m just saying that you look like you need to talk and I’ll take the time to listen since I’m here. But if you don’t want to talk, then leave. I need to concentrate on this so I can turn this in without any marks taken off.”  
“Why would you listen to me?”  
“Because I can tell you’re sad and I might be able to do something about it if I knew why you were sad. But I can’t help if you don’t talk. So it’s up to you.”  
“You’d really listen?”  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”  
“Alright. Fine, I’ll let you listen. But if you tell anyone what I say, I’ll hex you into next week.”  
“You couldn’t hex your way out of a wet paper bag. Now talk, Draco.”

She worked on her potion as he talked to her, telling her about his father and how hard he was on Draco.

“I’m sorry, Draco. That’s not fair to you. You have to learn how to stand up to him. It’s the only way that’ll get your life under your own control.”  
“I can’t. It doesn’t work with him. He won’t listen. I’ve tried.”  
“Then show by example. Become your own person while you’re here and let it bleed into your life at home when you leave Hogwarts. Even if he gets angry, you’ll feel better for it.”


	6. My story playlist




	7. Halloween

Genevieve walked into Professor McGonagall’s classroom and over to her door, knocking gently. 

“Who is it?”  
“It’s Genevieve Potter, Professor. I had a question about my homework.”  
“Come in, Ms. Potter.”

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her before going to sit down, pulling out her Transfiguration homework, showing her where she was having trouble. She listened as McGonagall explained it through to her, fixing her mistakes quickly. 

“Thank you, Professor.”  
“You’re welcome. Before you go, this was given to me to give to you after class today, but you left before I could give it to you.”  
“Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow, Professor.”

She left with a wave, taking the note McGonagall handed her, heading to her dorm to relax before bed since it was starting to get late. She put her bag in her trunk before sitting down to read the letter. 

‘Genevieve   
I understand how you feel, but I do desperately want to get to know you. I’m no longer part of the Death Eater life, and I haven’t been since you were born. I want to be the mother you deserve. On the other page of this letter is a map to a spot where I’ll be on Halloween night. Please meet me. If for no other reason than to give you my side of the story.’

She sighed as she looked at the map her mother drew, seeing that the spot she wanted to meet Genevieve at was in the Forbidden Forest. She was torn. If nothing else, she felt obligated to listen to her mother’s side of the story. But she’d meant it when she said she wanted nothing to do with that side of her ‘family’ and she wasn’t going to change her mind. So what should she do?

Genevieve wrapped her cloak around her tightly as she passed Hagrid’s hut, trying to keep herself out of any sliver of light so she wouldn’t get caught. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she needed to make this clear once and for all. When she got to the edge of the Forest, she pulled her wand out and lit the end of it, pulling out the map and following it until she saw a figure a few feet away. The figure was bent over a creature she could just barely make out. A unicorn laying dead on the Forest floor. For a moment, she thought that the figure was helping the poor creature until its blood started to shimmer in the light from her wand. She got the feeling that she should back away. She started to do so slowly and had to stop when her foot went down on a twig, breaking it with a crack. Her eyes went wide as she watched the figure stand up and turned to look at her. She turned around and ran, dropping the map as she left, running back up to the castle. She decided to tell Severus about what happened but before she could do anything, all of the students were being led out of the Great Hall by the prefects, getting pulled into line by one of her friends. She was confused as hell about what was happening until she was pulled out of the line by Harry. 

“Come on. We have to go save Hermione.”  
“What? Why?”  
“No time. Come on.”

She sighed deeply as she ran after them, following them to the girl’s bathroom, getting there in time to see a mountain troll looking for Hermione. 

“Genevieve, do something!”  
“Like what, Ron??”  
“You know more magic than we do!”  
“I can turn a parrot into a goblet. I’m pretty sure that won’t do anything here!!”  
“You’re known for your potion work.”  
“I don’t carry them with me, you idiot!”

She let out a small scream as she dived out of the way of the troll’s club, landing into a pile of broken wood. She looked around for anything to help get Hermione out from under the sinks at the very least, hearing the boys start throwing pieces of wood at the troll’s head. At least until Harry got the brilliant idea to grab hold of the troll’s club. She and Ron watched the scene in front of them until Ron pulled out his wand. Her mind was running way too slow to function correctly. She watched as the club dropped onto the troll’s head, causing the troll to drop Harry. She scrambled back as the troll fell, staring at the scene in shock. Even as McGonagall, Severus, and Quirrell came in. She barely heard McGonagall taking points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw or heard her giving 5 points back to Gryffindor. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up into Severus’ eyes. 

“Come on, Ms. Potter. We need to have a talk.”

She silently walked with him to his office, not realizing she was shaking until he sat her down in a chair. 

“What’s going on with you, little one? You’re trembling.”  
“I just……. I saw…… There was a troll in the bloody bathroom!!”

He made her a cup of tea, handing it to her before sitting back down. 

“Start from the beginning. What happened?”

She took a long drink from her tea, almost finishing the whole cup in one drink, setting it down before telling him what happened that night and how much her head was spinning at the moment from everything because she still hadn’t sat down to process any of it until now. 

“I think you’re braver than you’re giving yourself credit for, little one. You’re acting the way you should when something like this happens. Like any of the things you’ve been through tonight happens. So take a breath, stay here until you’re ready, and then head up to bed. But first, where in the Forest did you see this figure?”  
“Right past the edge of the Forest. It was drinking from a dead unicorn…….”

Genevieve walked into the stands with Ron and Hermione, sitting with them as they waited for the first Quidditch match of the year. Severus had never talked to her about Quidditch, so all she knew came from Quidditch Through the Ages and Ron’s ramblings about the Chuddley Cannons. So she was excited about this. 

“So, Genevieve? How’s your new workload?”  
“It’s pretty fun, actually. It’s just challenging enough to make me happy, but still relatively easy once you know what you’re doing. Although, I’m already looking forward to what I’ll be learning next year.”  
“The match is starting. Look.”

She cheered along with everyone else as the teams came out, watching with excitement as the game started, trying to follow along. But like with flying, she couldn’t really get into it, so her interest wavered quicker than she’d hoped it would. Though, she had been hoping it would be as exciting as it sounded. Though things picked up when she noticed Harry spotting the snitch at the same time as the Slytherin seeker, watching them both dive for it until the Slytherin pulled up before he could hit the ground, though Harry didn’t pull up. Instead, he lunged for the snitch and rolled away from the broom. She got concerned when it looked like Harry was about to get sick, watching as he spit up the snitch, cheering happily when the match was over. 

“Are you coming with us to Hagrid’s to celebrate?”

She looked over at Ron and nodded with a smile on her face. 

“Of course. I haven’t seen Hagrid much this year because I’ve been so busy. Lead the way.”

Genevieve sat in the library at a table by herself, a packet of crisps, a box of Bertie Botts Beans, and a cup of tea sitting next to her as she did her homework, open books scattered across the table as she worked. Every now and then she would go up and ask Madam Pince for help with something she was stuck on, but for the most part, she didn’t give the librarian a reason to talk to her about anything, doing her best to stay quiet whenever she was in the library. She was wrapped up in her homework, not noticing Draco sit down next to her until he placed a small box in the parchment in front of her. She jumped a bit before looking at him. 

“Draco? What is this? It’s not my birthday or Christmas.”  
“I won’t be here for Christmas, but that’s not what it’s for. Just open it.”

She opened it, gasping softly when she saw the ring glittering in the light. The band was a bronze-ish gold color with intricate designs around the outside and ‘Wit and Creativity’ etched on the inside, with an ‘x’ of blue sapphires on both sides of the bigger sapphire in the middle. She looked over at Draco. 

“This is…… What is this for?”  
“Nobody’s ever taken the time to listen as you have, so it’s a thank you.”

She smiled and hugged him. 

“I figure you could wear it, or whatever. Or, if it doesn’t fit, I could get you a chain for it or something. But don’t get all mushy. It’s just a thing.”


	8. Christmas

Genevieve let out a relieved sigh as she walked out of her last class, having just finished taking the last test before the Christmas break, before heading up to her dormitory so she could change into some regular clothes. She and Harry had both written to the Dursleys to let them know that they’d be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, to which the Dursleys responded the exact way she and Harry knew they would. When she got to her bed, she spotted a letter on her pillow with her mother’s handwriting. She sighed before going to read it. 

‘I heard what happened in the forest. I’m sorry that happened, but I’m also glad you’re ok. Can we please try again? I would still like to talk to you. It would be even better if we could do it on Christmas.’

She sighed again and got her quill and ink so she could write out a response, looking up to see Brita staring at her. 

‘It’s not your fault that it happened. It definitely scared me, but I’m alright. I’m still unsure of what to do, but I do know that I’m leaning toward saying no. Not because of the figure chasing me, but because of what I said in Dumbledore’s office. I don’t want to know him, I don’t want him to know me, I want nothing to do with that life. And unfortunately, that life includes you. I’m not sure that will ever change. I’m sorry.’

She tied the note to Brita’s leg, giving her a treat before letting her go deliver the note. She watched the owl fly away for a moment before going back to getting changed. She went down to meet up with her friends that were going home for Christmas so that she could say goodbye. It was a weirdly nice feeling to have friends to say goodbye to. Besides Harry, she’d never had friends before all of this, and it was still new to her, despite the fact that the school year would be over in a few months’ time. Something that she wasn’t looking forward to. Hogwarts had very quickly become her home, and she didn’t want to leave.

Genevieve woke up on Christmas Eve morning, seeing a poorly wrapped Christmas gift from the Dursleys. She scoffed when she opened it, seeing a pair of grossly oversized socks, shaking her head as she tossed the box in the trash, deciding to keep the socks to wrap something in when she went to pack at the end of the semester. She let Brita perch on her shoulder as she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, sitting next to Ron and Harry. 

“So many students went home for Christmas. I hadn’t realized.”  
“I hadn’t either until we got down here earlier.”  
“Did you get socks from uncle Vernon too?”  
“I’m pretty sure they’re Dudley’s old socks.”

She laughed and nodded. 

“I think mine were Vernon’s. They’re even bigger than Dudley’s.”

She laughed a little harder before starting to eat with them, all three of them talking about Nicholas Flamel. Though she didn’t have as much interest in that subject as the two boys did. Nor did she have any interest in their theories about Severus. She was, in fact, irritated by the way the three treated each other, but she quickly gave up on trying to make them be nice to each other. It was too much work and extremely exhausting. So she just stayed out of it when they started talking about the other. 

“So, Ron? You said your family’s going to visit your brother for Christmas? Why didn’t you go with them?”  
“There wasn’t enough money for all of us to go, so I’m staying.”

She nodded, noticing that he became embarrassed when he brought up money, so she quickly switched subjects. 

“I was thinking, why don’t we go down and hang out with Hagrid today? I don’t want to stay in the castle all day.”  
“That sounds good. We’ll bring snacks that we can actually eat with his tea.”

The three of them fell into a fit of laughter, talking and joking around as they finished eating. They went to Hagrid’s after breakfast, still laughing as Harry and Genevieve told stories about the Dursleys. 

“What are yeh three doin’ here?”  
“We came to spend the day with you, Hagrid. Is that alright?”  
“I would, but I promised Dumbledore tha’ I would help decorate the school. Sorry.”

She nodded, looking at Ron and Harry, the three of them trying to decide what to do. Until Ron’s older twin brothers, Fred and George, threw snowballs at them, engaging them in a massive snowball fight that ended when she accidentally hit Severus with one of the snowballs. She knew the only reason that she didn’t lose more than 5 points was that she was his goddaughter. She rushed inside with the others, all of them laughing as they ran inside, going up to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they sat in front of the fireplace, big mugs of hot chocolate and hot bacon sandwiches appeared on the table next to them, all three of them settling in to eat and drink. 

“So, Evie……. You’ve been the talk of Hogwarts for quite a while. You’re the first student in years to be doing work beyond your year. What’s your secret?”  
“I’m not sure how I feel about the nickname Evie, but there is no secret. The work was just really easy for me. It’s still pretty easy. Potions is nothing more than cooking, with really weird ingredients, and Herbology is just gardening, with bizarre plants. Both of which I did with the Dursleys all the time before Harry and I came here. Beyond that, I love reading and I remember almost everything I read. I just like learning. And, if you grew up like Harry and I did, learning about things you could only see on muggle television, you’d love learning about this stuff a lot more than you would if you grew up around it all your life.”

Genevieve walked into Severus’ office after dinner, waiting for him to come down. He had asked to talk to her when she had the time, and she finally did. 

“You’re done being a child, little one?”

She bit back a laugh but didn’t try to hide her smile as she looked at him. 

“I am a child, Severus. I didn’t mean to hit you and I’m sorry. But I did have a lot of fun today.”  
“I know you didn’t. And I’m happy you had fun today. You look happy and that makes me very happy.”  
“Happy enough to be nice to Harry and Ron for Christmas?”  
“Happy enough to give you those 5 points back. That’s all you’ll get from me.”

She let out a small laugh and nodded. 

“I’ll take it.”  
“Good. But I have something serious I need to talk to you about. Something a bit time-sensitive.”  
“What is it, Severus?”

She watched him fidget a little as he struggled to find the words. 

“Just say it, Severus. You’re looking too nervous for comfort.”

He sighed and nodded, looking at her. 

“I know that, as far as anyone knows, you’re Potter’s sister so you live with those horrible muggles, but what would you say if I told you that you didn’t have to go back to them? That you could live with me?”

She looked at him with her mouth opened a little, floundering for an answer. 

“I……. I don’t know.”

Genevieve hadn’t slept at all the night before, having spent the entire night thinking about Severus’ question. She had always dreamed of leaving the Dursleys, and even more so when she found out that she and Harry weren’t actually brother and sister. Now she was faced with the opportunity to leave the Dursleys, and she didn’t know how to answer Severus. 

“Genevieve!!!!! Get down here!!!”

She looked toward the door and got up, going downstairs to find Harry and Ron waiting for her impatiently. 

“Happy Christmas. What are you doing here in the Ravenclaw common room? How did you even get in here?”  
“Cho Chang let us in because she was on her way out somewhere. Bring your presents and come with us to our common room. We’ve got presents too.”

She smiled and nodded, grabbing the five wrapped boxes with her name on them, going with them to their common room. She walked in with them and sat down in front of the roaring fireplace, putting her boxes down. 

“What’d you get, Ron?”  
“My mum’s usual Christmas sweater and fudge and candy. What about you?”  
“Harry first. I wanna see what you got.”  
“No, Gen. You first.”

She laughed a bit and nodded, opening the smallest one first. It was a pearl necklace with a flower holding a bigger pearl with a matching set of earrings. 

“Who’s it from? And why would they give you jewelry?”

She shrugged before looking at the note. 

‘Happy Christmas, my darling. I know your decision and understand your reasoning. But I wanted to give you something for Christmas. This was one of the only things from my childhood that I was given that held any happiness for me. I always hoped to give this to my child someday. I just wish it had been under better circumstances than this. May this give you the same happiness as it did me.’

She bit her lip and threw the note in the fire before sitting back down. 

“What was that for?”  
“I didn’t want to leave any mess for whoever has to clean up after us if we don’t.”  
“Who are those from, Genevieve?”  
“A friend of mine. You don’t know her.”

She started opening the next box before they could ask any more questions, feeling a sense of relief when she saw Severus’ handwriting. She smiled when she saw the book set, looking at the note on the top of the box. 

‘Happy Christmas. Your mother enjoyed reading muggle books and this was one of her favorite series. Maybe you’ll enjoy them too. Enjoy your holiday, little one.’

“Who would give you books besides Hermione?”  
“Severus. He’s my godfather, remember?”

She smiled a bit as she opened up the next box, seeing Hermione’s writing. She read the note after she pulled out the wizard’s chess set and the sugar-free sweets, setting them on her lap. 

‘I hope you three are having a happy Christmas. I want to thank you for letting me borrow that Pride and Prejudice book. We watched the movie too the other day and it was just as good as the book. I know you and Ron like playing wizard’s chess, but you should have your own set. So I hope you enjoy. And my parents wanted to send my friends some sweets. They’re actually pretty good. So enjoy them. I’ll see you once I get back. Happy Christmas.’

She let Ron and Harry read the letter as she opened up the next box. This one was from Draco, the note only saying Happy Christmas. She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the peacock feather quill along with ten different inkwells with inks in different colors in the box, showing Harry and Ron.

“Who got that for you?”  
“Draco.”  
“You’re friends with Malfoy?”  
“You’d be surprised what can happen when you take the time to listen.”  
“But Malfoy? He’s such a bloody prat.”  
“You can be a prat sometimes too, Ron. We’re still friends. It’s all about who someone is on the inside that counts. So zip it.”

She smiled at Ron, who scowled at her, bending down to open the last box, not recognizing the writing on the box.

“It’s from my mum. It looks like she knitted you a sweater too.”  
“Your mum knitted me a sweater? But we’ve never met each other. Why would she do something so nice for someone she’s never met?”  
“Because she knows you’re my friend. And I think she made Harry one too.”

She felt incredibly humbled and honored as she opened up the box, gasping softly when she saw the beautiful navy blue sweater with bronze edging around the collar, hem, and sleeves, and a big bronze ‘G’ in the center of the front. She put it on with a big smile. 

“It’s so beautiful. And warm.”  
“She put some other stuff in the box.”

She looked down to see the plate of fudge and tarts. 

“That was so sweet of her. I still can’t believe that she did this. She really didn’t have to.”  
“Oh, mum gave them one too? I didn’t think she was going to.”  
“Hey! Her ‘G’ is bigger than mine.”

She looked over to see the twins with their sweaters on, giving them a smile and a wave. 

“Happy Christmas, you two. Would you like to join us?”  
“Thanks but no. We’re going to meet Lee and work on something. Later.”

She nodded, waving to them again before sitting down, trying the fudge as Harry opened his gifts. 

“Genevieve? Wake up. I want to try something.”

She groaned softly as she woke up, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the couch. She looked at Harry’s blurry figure. 

“Harry? What are you doing?”  
“Want to go sneak into the Restricted Section with me?”  
“What? No. We could get in trouble.”  
“Not with my invisibility cloak. Come on, Gen.”

It took a few more minutes of convincing, but she finally gave in, putting on her shoes and letting Harry wrap the cloak around them both. It was longer than she thought it was, so they both fit under it perfectly with room to spare. As they walked through the corridors with him, all she could think about was how eerie the school looked at night. She smoothed her hair when Harry took the cloak off of them, looking around the Restricted Section when they got there. There were books of all kinds of subjects ranging from things they were already learning to things that she was sure were many kinds of dark magic. There was one book that caught her attention on a shelf towards the window on the other side of the room, but she didn’t even get halfway there when she heard screaming. She whipped her head around to see Harry holding a book that was screeching at him. 

“PUT IT BACK!!”  
“Who’s there?”

She raced off with Harry when they recognized Filch’s voice, hiding under the cloak and hiding until Filch passed them, making their way out into the corridor again. But they ended up getting turned around and walked into what looked like an empty classroom. The only thing that they spotted was a mirror in the middle of the room. 

“Harry, this is ridiculous. We should go back to your common room and go back to bed as if nothing happened.”  
“We have to wait until we know that nobody is out there. What’s that mirror doing here?”  
“I don’t know. But I don’t like it here.”

She looked out of the small window, not seeing anything immediately recognizable in the dark. 

“Whoa……..”  
“What?”  
“I can see my parents in the mirror.”  
“What are you talking about, Harry?”

She walked over to Harry, glancing into the mirror as she stood by the side of the mirror.

“Harry, all I see is you.”  
“Then stand where I am. Try that.”

She sighed and shook her head, thinking he was messing with her. She went to stand in front of the mirror, her face falling as she looked at her reflection. What used to be her standing next to Harry turned into Harry standing alone with his friends and family. His parents never died and he got to grow up where he should’ve grown up. And she was nowhere to be found. She knew she wanted for things to have been changed so that the things her father had done had never happened, but it never dawned on her until now that it might mean she didn’t exist. 

“Gen? What’s wrong? What are you seeing that’s making you cry?”

She backed away from the mirror a few feet before running off, running straight to her dormitory, spending the rest of the night crying herself to sleep. When she did dream, she would see moments from her life played out without her. Which didn’t help the way she was thinking about herself. What if Harry realized this too? What would her life be like if she ended up being completely alone?


	9. Trouble in "paradise"

Sitting in Potions class, Genevieve absentmindedly stirred her potion, her mind on the mirror, and how dark her own thoughts were when she hadn’t even known it. She had been wishing that her father had never been born so that everything would be the way it should’ve been. She hadn’t even thought about what that would mean for her. At least, not consciously. Though she didn’t exactly want to die, she had to admit to herself that the idea of a Voldemort free world sounded amazing. Harry would get to know his parents, all of the children that lost family never would’ve had to deal with that pain. Things would’ve been great. How they should’ve been. 

“Genevieve, stop!”

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Hermione’s voice yelling at her, and that’s when the smell hit her. She looked over at her cauldron to see incredibly dark purple smoke pouring out of it, the smell of burning sulfur hit her nose, making her jump out of her seat to start fixing things. She extinguished the fire underneath the cauldron, but it didn’t help. In fact, it did the complete opposite. It exploded the cauldron into pieces. Everyone had to dive under their desks as the pieces rained down on the classroom, the sound of the pieces hitting the floor and desks mixing with the screams and shouts from the students and Severus the only thing you could hear until it was all over. 

“What dolt exploded their damn cauldron??”  
“It was probably Longbottom. He’s always doing that.”  
“Seamus explodes things all the time.”  
“It was me…….” 

She stood up from under her desk, looking at Severus in embarrassment, biting her lip nervously. 

“My office. Now. Granger, Potter, clean this up now.”

She walked into Severus’ office with him, knowing she’d actually get into a bit of trouble for this.

“What caused you to explode your cauldron?”  
“I wasn’t paying attention. My mind was on something else.”  
“What could possibly be more important than your schoolwork?”  
“It won’t happen again, Severus. I’m sorry.”  
“What happened, Genevieve. The truth.”  
“I really don’t wanna talk about it.”  
“Too bad. You’ll tell me willingly or you’ll drink veritaserum and tell me forcefully.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Try me, little one. Your safety is my responsibility and even if it weren’t, it means something to me. So tell me.”

She sighed and got up, tearing up as she went over to the shelves against, telling him what she saw as she looked at the ingredients in the jars and bags. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She was ashamed of her own thoughts. 

“Little one…… Please look at me, Genevieve?”

She shook her head, hearing him inhale to say something when Ron opened the door. 

“I didn’t hear you knock, not did I give you permission to come in, Weasley.”  
“Sorry. But McGonagall said that Gen is wanted in Dumbledore’s office.”  
“Good job, Weasley. You’ve delivered the message. Now get out of my office before I hex you. Ms. Potter, I……”

He sighed when he spotted fleeing his office, watching Ron follow after her. He’d been dreading this day when Raven delivered her.

Genevieve walked into the Ravenclaw common room, knowing that almost everyone was in the library or talking to teachers. The end of year exams were coming up so all of the students were starting to panic, studying for the first time so that they’d get decent marks. She wasn’t as nervous as the other students, but she was glad all of the other Ravenclaws were studying elsewhere since this was the first time in weeks that she didn’t have to think about the mirror or what she saw in it. It still scared her, but she forced herself to remember that she couldn’t do anything about it. Things happened for a reason and things would work out somehow. She hoped so, anyway. She sat down on her bed in the dormitory, putting her bags down next to her bed, smiling softly when she saw Aspen sitting on top of a couple of boxes that were clearly gifts. She poured some water into Aspen’s water dish in her cage before going to open the biggest box first, smiling when she saw a huge knitted blanket from Mrs. Weasley. It was bigger than it looked when it was folded. When she laid it out on the bed, it was blue and bronze striped with a big eagle in the middle with Ravenclaw written above and Genevieve written underneath, fringe riding the edge of the entire blanket. She let out a soft laugh before opening up the letter that was inside the box. 

‘Hello, Genevieve dear. Ron told me that you had been asked to do 2nd Year schoolwork and I’m proud of you. Percy is really good at school, but he’d never been given such a special opportunity. I wish you luck with your schoolwork and hope that you don’t get too overwhelmed. Ron also mentioned that you were having a difficult time lately and I wish to express my unhappiness at that. These years at Hogwarts should be some of the best of your life, so I hope that you don’t mind this blanket in the hopes that it’ll bring you a little comfort when you’re feeling down. I know it’s probably a little bizarre to have an old woman that you’ve never met sending you gifts, but from I’ve heard from my children that you’ve met, that you’re a decent person who has befriended them and helped them when they needed it. So this is my thank you for that. Ron told me that you loved your sweater from Christmas and that makes me happy to hear. I know things will get better for you, my dear. It might take some time, but things won’t be so difficult after a while. Mrs. Weasley.’

She smiled tearfully, holding the blanket close to her, taking a deep breath as she took in the smell coming from the blanket. It smelled like wood, leather, firewood, cookies, and chicken, a weird combination, but the only other time she’d ever had a feeling like this was being in Severus’ home. A warmth washed over her that made her heart skip a beat. 

“That looks like Molly’s work. She was always good with crafts like that. She made me a scarf when we were in school together. Unfortunately, it got lost at some point.”

She jumped as she looked over, seeing her mother standing in the corner with a long coat wrapped around herself, putting her hand over her heart. 

“Jesus…….You scared me! What are you even doing here?”  
“I talked to Severus. He told me what you saw in that weird mirror. I wanted you to know that even if you had never been born, things still would’ve happened the way they did. Your father was determined. It never had, and still doesn’t, have anything to do with you. He never knew about you. Your birth had nothing to do with what happened. I can promise you that.”  
“I never thought it had anything to do with me. And I would really appreciate it if you respected my wishes. I don’t want to get to know you. I know all I want to and the last thing I want is to have someone forcing themselves into my life that I don’t want. Severus told me what happened to you and, while I’m sorry for how much you’ve suffered, I can’t ignore everything you have done while you were working for my father. You killed people and enjoyed it. You were asked to do things that anyone with the moral center that you had before you joined him would’ve been too sick to not hesitate. And did them better than most. And from I could tell, you did so willingly. Everyone you’ve killed, tortured into joining Voldemort, or threatened is why I don’t want you in my life. It’s bad enough that you joined him but you’ve doomed me to a life of torture if anyone else were to find out and when I needed you the most, you drove yourself crazy and became beyond useless. Severus told me that he had to keep you knocked out so you wouldn’t kill yourself and me with you. I hadn’t even born yet and you wanted to kill me! How is anyone supposed to hear that and forgive?”  
“I didn’t want you dead, but I wanted you to be normal. To have the life that I’d taken from before I even knew your name.”  
“So then give me to someone that would’ve taken care of me. Put me in an orphanage. Something! Don’t try to kill yourself with me inside of you! That’s not showing you want me to be normal. That’s just selfish. And the fact that you keep trying to get to know me even though you know how I feel just proves to me that you’re still being selfish. I don’t want to get to know someone who can’t be bothered to try for her own child. And if you don’t start respecting that, I’ll turn you into the Ministry. I know you’re still wanted.”

Genevieve sat in Greenhouse 3, working with Professor Sprout’s radio playing in the background, humming along to the music as she potted some of the Devil’s Snare in the greenhouse. She had wanted some time alone after her fight with Ron when he made a comment about her loyalty to Severus and how it was making her a monster. She went off on him with Harry coming to her rescue, before ignoring him every time they were around each other. She was working on her homework when she heard Harry come in with the others, rolling her eyes as she stayed where she was, continuing to repot the Devil’s Snare and tending to them. 

“Tell her, Ron.”  
“She doesn’t care and I’m not wrong.”  
“You are wrong, you stupid moron! Not everyone is a monster just because they don’t agree with you. I’m not a monster simply because I’m spending time with someone that cares about me and that I care about. Am I a monster for hanging out with you?”  
“No.”  
“What about me hanging out with Harry? Or Hermione? Am I any different than the girl who will help you with your homework or help you fix something you broke? Because if I’m not, let me know and you won’t ever have to deal with me again.”

She watched Ron flounder for something to say. 

“I didn’t mean…..I don’t really think…... What are you even working on?”

She rolled her eyes and looked at Ron, shaking her head. 

“It’s called Devil’s Snare. You’ve seen them in class, Ronald.”

She watched them all come over, getting a feeling that that was his way of apologizing to her. And she’d take what she could get.


	10. Three heads of truth

Genevieve walked into Severus’ office, having gotten a letter from him asking her to meet him when she could. She sighed deeply when she saw her mother sitting at his desk, getting ready to leave when Severus stopped her.

“She’s not here for the reason you think, little one. Please have a seat?”

She took a breath before going to sit down, taking the tea that Severus gave her, taking a drink. 

“I heard what you said and I’ll respect your wishes. I came here to talk to Severus. That’s it.”  
“Then why am I here?”  
“Because I wanted to talk to you both.”

She looked up at Severus, setting her tea down. 

“About what?”  
“Your father. I know you don’t like talking about him, and I can understand why, but you can’t keep this to yourself. I feel like I should’ve talked to you about this earlier, but I got caught up in seeing you so happy with Potter and his friends. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I know you don’t want anyone to know that doesn’t already know, but these secrets have a way of coming out in a big way. Take your mother’s story as an example. Your mother made a mistake, as you well know, but you only know what I was able to tell you. You don’t have to listen to her side if you don’t want to, but your mother is wanted by the Ministry for the things she’s done. In this world, secrets, while necessary sometimes, never stay secret for long.”  
“Yet some secrets get taken to the grave. That’s what I want. I want to take this secret to my grave. I trust those that know, even Hagrid, but after that, nobody will know. Ever. And I really don’t want to keep talking about this.”  
“Nobody wants to keep talking about him, Genevieve, but it needs to be talked about. He might be gone for now, but he won’t be gone forever. He has contingencies in place for almost every setback and he’ll be back. Which means there’s a possibility that he’ll find out about you.”  
“The only people that know that could bring it back to him are the two of you. Severus would never betray me like and I hope you won’t either. You’re running from him and the Ministry, so I’m safe for now. And this really will be the last time I talk about this. You say you want to respect my wishes, then do that. Let me be who I want to be. Stop pressuring me to be scared about everything.”

She stormed out of the room angrily, hearing them start talking to each other as she left the office and then the classroom, heading up to Dumbledore’s office. She sighed when she got to the eagle statue, realizing that she didn’t know the password. 

“I know you need a password to work, but I really need to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe you could forgo the password just this once?”

She was a bit surprised when the staircase started to appear, thanking the statue as she stepped onto the top step, riding it up until she got to the door, knocking gently. 

“Come in.”

She opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her as Dumbledore walked over to his desk, adjusting his belt as he sat down. 

“Ms. Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“I was hoping to talk about my father. And how many people know about my parents.”  
“To my knowledge? Myself, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, and yourself. And your mother, of course. But I was not aware of your parentage until Severus told me when he attempted to save James and Lily Potter. He made it very clear that your mother wished to keep your parents’ identities a secret, so I thought it would be a good idea to keep you and Harry together since you two were raised together for a while. As far as the other side, I can’t be sure that your mother and Severus are the only ones who know. Secrets have a way of making themselves known. But it does seem that your father never knew about you. Or suspected your existence.”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

“If your next question is whether or not any of us would tell your secret, you can put your mind at ease. I’d even trust Hagrid with this secret. I won’t say anything and neither will Minerva. As for Mr. Potter, I can’t imagine he would betray his sister’s trust in such a way.”

She smiled tearfully as she nodded. 

“Thank you, Professor. That was exactly what I needed to hear.”  
“You’re welcome, Ms. Potter. You should get going. It’s getting late and you still have time to make it to your dormitory before curfew.”  
“I will. Goodnight, Professor.”  
“Goodnight, Ms. Potter.”

Genevieve ran into the Hospital Wing in a panic, having heard Harry had been brought there by Ron and Hermione. She spotted them standing by Harry’s bed, rushing over. She listened to Madam Pomfrey explain his injuries before rounding on their friends. 

“So instead of leaving it alone like you should’ve done, you do the exact opposite, risking your lives multiple times, and get my brother severely hurt?? What is wrong with you two? Especially you, Hermione. You follow the rules to the letter but you encouraged this!”  
“Come on, Genevieve. If we hadn’t have done this, Snape would’ve gotten the stone……”  
“SEVERUS NEVER HAD ANY INTEREST IN THE DAMN STONE, YOU DOLT!!!!! I’m so tired of saying that blasted sentence. If you had bothered to listen to any of the people that said that to you, then you would’ve known that. And now, as a result, Harry’s really hurt and you fell off of a damn chess piece. I’m glad you’re ok otherwise, but this was beyond stupid. For both of you.”

She sighed as she sat down next to Harry, pulling the bowl of water over before working on cleaning up some of his blood, ignoring Ron and Hermione, who eventually left to go back to their dormitories. She stayed for a while longer until Madam Pince told her to go back to her dormitory. She did so hesitantly, falling asleep after worrying for a while. When she woke up the next morning, she dressed quickly before going back to the hospital wing, smiling when she saw Harry up and talking to Dumbledore. She walked over to them and sat down next to Harry. 

“Good morning, Ms. Potter.”  
“Good morning, Professor. How was your night?”  
“A little too eventful. I’ll allow you two to talk.”

She gave him a small wave before looking at Harry. 

“I’m alright, Gen. I promise. But I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it?”

She listened as he told her what happened after he separated from Ron and Hermione, her eyes going wide when he told her about Voldemort and how Quirrell fit into all of this, biting her lip. 

“He doesn’t know about you. I didn’t tell him anything and he never brought it up.”  
“How do you know he wasn’t just focused on you?”  
“It’s a feeling I have, ok? He doesn’t know.”  
“How can you just say you have a feeling and expect me to just go with it?”  
“Do you trust me, Gen?”   
“Of course, I do.”  
“Then trust me now. He doesn’t know about you.”

Genevieve walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table with the others. The exams had been pretty easy and she blew through them all pretty quickly. Now all that was left of the year was to award a House the House Cup. After all of the points Severus took from Gryffindor throughout the year and gave to Slytherin, it came to no surprise when the Slytherin banners came down to decorate the Great Hall. But she was a bit surprised when Dumbledore added some last minute points. All of them to Gryffindor on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville’s behalf. Which put Gryffindor past Slytherin, awarding Gryffindor the House CUp. She cheered along with everyone else, smiling when she caught Harry’s eyes. When the feast was over, she made her way to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate with her friends. She sat in front of the empty fireplace with Hermione, leaning against Fred’s legs as she sat on the floor, a cup of butterbeer in her hand, laughing pretty hard at a story the twins were telling about something they did their first year. They were laughing and talking for a couple hours before they had to leave to finish their packing. It was their last night at Hogwarts and she was sad to leave. Hogwarts was one of her homes and it was going to suck leaving. No matter how temporary. When she left the common for her own, Harry walked with her. 

“Have you decided what you’re going to do about living with Snape?”  
“I’m not going to live with him the entire summer. I can’t just leave you alone with the Dursleys. But I am gonna go visit every other week. You know, if things were different between you two, you could come with me. Spend some time away from the Dursleys.”  
“I doubt that things’ll change between us. I don’t know why he hates me, but he does. And the feeling is mutual. But don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine on my own with the Dursleys. It won’t be forever.” 

She smiled and hugged him, letting him go back to his own dormitory while she went up to make sure all of her things were packed, which they were. She walked up to her trunk to find it expertly packed with a note on it from Severus, which made her smile more. She went over to Brita’s cage where the owl was locked in, opening the door for her. 

“Get all of your hunting done tonight. I have a feeling that you won’t be able to fly around for a while when we get home. The Dursleys suck and I’m sorry ahead of time for that. But it won’t be forever.”

She let Brita nip her finger lightly before she took off, watching her fly off into the sunset. She went to change into pajamas before laying back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her four poster, memories of the year flooding her mind. She knew she still had some obstacles to overcome, but for now, she was going to enjoy her summer and continue to look forward to the time she can come back home.


	11. Going back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would've made this into a "book series", but the reality is that I'm too lazy to make another new story just yet. I have more wizarding world stories planned pertaining to this particular story. So I'll put a disclaimer at the end of the last chapter of the previous "book" and at the beginning of the first chapter of the next "book". So this is the start of CoS. Enjoy!!!

Genevieve woke up to Brita dropping a letter onto her face, yawning as she sat up to open it, turning on the light next to her bed. It took a moment for her to realize that it was actually a small stack of letters from different people. She decided to get up and read them over breakfast and tea. She felt her bare feet walk across the cool floor of Severus’ hallway as she went to use the loo, taking a quick shower before going down to make breakfast. She tried to keep the noise down as much as possible since Severus had been up all night making up lesson plans for this upcoming year at Hogwarts and the only reason he’d gone to bed at all was that she threatened to slip him a sleeping potion if he didn’t go willingly. She sat down with her eggs, bacon, cheesy toast, and tea before digging into her letters. She opened the first one, which was a letter from her mother who, despite promising to respect her wishes, was still trying to push her way into Gen’s life. Which she still was resisting. It was filled with belated birthday wishes, good luck for the harder schoolwork this year, and another desire to meet up. She set it to the side and went on to the next letter, smiling a bit when she read Hermione’s letter detailing her summer and how busy she’d been with the summer homework and vacationing with her parents. She put that letter to the other side of her, making that her response pile. She opened Draco’s letter and shook her head. It was much of the same as he’d complained about while they were in school, putting it in the response pile. Ron’s letter was next, detailing some of the chores he’d done while at home, how annoying his brothers were being, and how his little sister was starting at Hogwarts this year. Harry’s letter was next, updating her on the crap she’d missed with Dudley’s birthday and how excited he was to go back to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts start of year letter was last, looking at the list of books she’d need for her classes and it didn’t take her long to recognize a pattern. All but a small handful of her books were written by the same author. Some wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart. 

“Is that your school list?”  
“Good morning, Severus. And yes, it is. I think the new DADA professor might be a fan of this Lockhart guy.”

She let him look over the list and noticed the face he made. 

“In a manner speaking, yes. But it’s the man himself. After Quirrell, we needed a new professor and Lockhart volunteered. He’s incompetent and an imbecile.”  
“Geez, Severus. Tell me how you really feel about him.” 

She smiled a bit, shaking her head as he put her dishes in the sink, looking back over her mother’s letter with a deep sigh. 

“When will she get the hint that I’m not about to change my mind about how I feel?”  
“Your mother again?”  
“Of course. She wants to try and meet up again and I can only tell her no so many times before I just give up and completely ignore her. I don’t wanna be nice about it anymore.”   
“She just wants to get to know the daughter she gave up. I think, despite the things she did, she had ideas of how you would turn out. She just wants to know if any of the thoughts she had were true.”  
“And I understand that. But she still tried to kill me. She tried to end my life to give me a sense of normality. Which didn’t work, by the way. Being Voldemort’s daughter painted a target on my back that I’m pretty sure I will never get rid of no matter how hard I try.”  
“Take a breath, little one. There’s no reason to get all worked up. You still have a choice, even if she doesn’t want to give up on you.”  
“I wish she would. It would make me happy to not have to turn her down all the time. And don’t use reverse psychology on me. I’m not going to change my mind on this. I don’t want to be part of that life. For any reason.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron as they told her about flying the Weasley’s car to pick up Harry. 

“I understand that the Dursleys are horrible people, but there are other ways to leave than attracting attention to yourselves. Especially in a muggle neighborhood.”  
“After Dobby’s last attempt to keep me from Hogwarts worked, I had no other choice.”  
“You had plenty of choices. You could’ve written to Dumbledore or McGonagall. Or, you could’ve waited another day for me to get there and I could’ve written to one of them. But you’re right, attracting attention from muggles by flying a car was a much better option. That’s not going to get you in trouble at all.”  
“Alright. We get it. Stop with that voice.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as Ron started to show them how to de-gnome the garden, looking back when Mrs. Weasley called for her. She stood up and stretched before going over.

“I was about to do laundry and I noticed that there was a lock that won’t open, but I didn’t want to force it.”  
“Oh right. Sorry about that. I magicked a muggle lock so that Severus couldn’t get into my trunk. Give me a minute and I’ll unlock and bring my clothes down.”  
“That’s so clever. Take your time, dear. I still have to do the twins’ clothes too, so you’ve got some time.”  
“Ok, Mrs. Weasley. Would you like some help? Ron is teaching Harry how to degnome the garden and it would give me something to do.”  
“If you would like to, Genevieve. But you don’t have to.”  
“I don’t mind. Give me a couple minutes to bring mine and Harry’s clothes.”  
“Alright. Would you mind grabbing Percy’s clothes too if it’s not too much trouble?”  
“Sure. I’ll be down soon.”  
‘Thank you, dear.”

She smiled and nodded, grabbing an empty laundry basket on her way up to grab her clothes. She stopped at Percy’s room and knocked, giving him a smile when he opened the door. 

“Genevieve. What are you doing?”  
“Morning, Percy. I’m helping your mum with the laundry and she asked me to bring your dirty laundry down. Would you mind if I grab them?”  
“Alright. Come on in.” 

She nodded, walking inside and putting his dirty laundry in the basket, spotting a letter to him in one of his pockets. 

“Hey, Percy? I found this letter in your pocket and I’m gonna put it on your bed.”  
“What? Just give it here. It’s something I was going to respond to.”

She nodded, going over and handing it to him. 

“Can I ask you something, Percy? It might seem a little silly.”  
“I guess. What is it?”

She sighed softly and sat down on the bed as he turned around to look at her.

“Are you nervous about this year’s workload?”  
“How did you know?”  
“You’re heading into your second year and start doing third-year work. Anyone would be nervous. But I doubt you’ll have anything to worry about. You’re smart and you’re a good kid. You’ll go far if for no other reason than people like you. Either way, surround yourself with the best people. You’ll go farther than far.”

She couldn’t help but smile a bit. He was a bit on the serious side, but his heart seemed to be in the right place. She thanked him and grabbed his laundry before leaving, going to grab Harry’s laundry, and then her own on the way back downstairs, going out to meet Mrs. Weasley to help her with the laundry. She talked with Mrs. Weasley as they worked, having fun until it was time to go back in so Mrs. Weasley could make dinner. She went in to take a nap before dinner, but she wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep.

“Hey, Evie. We roped Harry into going down to the lake with us. Wanna come too?”  
“You guys have a lake? Sure. But I don’t have a swimsuit.”  
“Don’t worry about that. I’ll get you a shirt you can wear. Come on.”

She smiled and got up, following Fred to his and George’s room, walking in with him and looking around the twins’ room. 

“I was expecting your room to be much messier. But it’s so organized.”  
“Only way to live when you’re as busy making pranks like Fred and I are. Plus, it keeps mum off of our backs because we keep things as clean as possible.”  
“You two are constantly surprising me.”  
“And that’s the way it’ll remain.”

He smirked and tossed her one of George’s t-shirts, leaving the room so she could change. She changed out of everything but her underwear, tossing her clothes in her room before going down to meet the others, enjoying herself immensely. 

Genevieve walked into her vault at Gringotts with the others, biting her lip a bit as they all looked around, a bit embarrassed about this since it brought up a lot of uncomfortable questions about her family and why she had more money than Harry if they came from the same family. Thankfully, Hermione had distracted the others by asking about the Pensieve, going over and explaining what it was and what it did. The only thing was that she didn’t know how to extract a memory. 

“Once I learn, I’ll show you.”  
“I still don’t understand how you have so much money if Harry doesn’t have nearly this much.”  
“Ronald Bilius Weasley! You know better than to ask those kinds of questions. Let it go. It’s time to go get your stuff anyway. Get back in the cart.”

She tried not to show her embarrassment or tears as she grabbed some money. She wasn’t ashamed of her vault, but she was upset at how close they were to truly figuring out that she and Harry weren’t brother and sister. She wiped her eyes before going over to the others and climbed into the cart in between Harry and Mrs. Weasley, staying quiet until they got back to Diagon Alley. 

“I’m gonna go to the apothecary. I’ll meet you later.”

She rushed off before anyone could stop her, not hearing Mrs. Weasley following her until the older woman stopped her and pulled her into a hug, letting the younger girl cry into her shoulder until she had no more tears to cry. 

“If you’re worried about us being jealous about your money, you have nothing to worry about. We might not have a lot of money, but that doesn’t mean we’re a charity or anything like that. We’re fine and you don’t have to worry.”  
“That’s not it. I mean, it sucks that you all work so hard and don’t have as much as you should, but I don’t worry about you all too much.”  
“It was the family comments, wasn’t it?”

All she could do was nod, sniffling and wiping her nose a bit. 

“Are you and Harry not actually brother and sister, dear?”  
“Please don’t say anything? People will hate me if they found out who my real parents are. Even you would. And……This is the first family I’ve had since…...Ever. So please don’t make me tell?”

She felt her lip tremble when Mrs. Weasley cupped her face softly, making the young girl look at her. 

“Unless you hurt one of us purposefully, there is nothing you could say or do that could make any of us hate you. Do you understand me, Genevieve? If there was anything about you that were hateful, Ron would not have befriended you last year. You are a sweet girl that loves deeply without wanting anything in return. You’re willing to help people, whether you know them or not. You try your best to keep your head held high, but you’re still a child that needs love, whether you want it or not. So if you ever want to tell me your secret, I’m all ears. I’ll even make an Unbreakable Vow if you want that extra push to trust. But you can tell me and you’ll get no judgment or hatred from me or my family. I promise.”  
“What’s an Unbreakable Vow?”  
“It’s a kind of spell that one or more people perform. You make an oath with that person or people and something bad happens to whoever breaks that oath.”  
“I don’t want something bad to happen to you. And I trust you, but I want to keep it a secret.”  
“Like I said, we don’t have to, and you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. But nobody your age should have to carry such a big burden on their shoulders.”

She searched Mrs. Weasley’s face and eyes before realizing she saw nothing but trust and concern. 

“I want to tell you. But not out in the open. I don’t want anyone to find out.”  
“How about when we get back to the Burrow?”

She sniffled and nodded, hugging Mrs. Weasley again, a little tighter this time.

“Why don’t you give me your money and I’ll go get your school stuff along with everyone else’s stuff and we meet up when I’m done?”  
“Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”   
“You’re welcome, dear. Go find the others. It’ll all be fine. I know it.”

She nodded, handing her money over to Mrs. Weasley before walking off to find her friends, meeting up with them at the ice cream shop, letting Harry buy her some ice cream as she sat down with them, letting them all talk around her, weighing her options.


	12. Introductions

Genevieve glared out the window as she sat in Severus’ office with Harry and Ron, neither of whom she was talking to at the moment. She’d been in the process of beginning to write a letter to McGonagall when Ron had literally dragged her to the Weasley’s car before flying off in it with her and Harry and all of their pets and belongings. Which she could only guess was against wizarding law. And she wasn’t looking forward to getting expelled. It didn’t help that the invisibility booster had shorted out over the countryside, meaning they had to drive around in full view of whoever might end up seeing them. Nor did it help that they landed in a tree on Hogwarts grounds that started hitting the car back. She’d spent 5 minutes vomiting before Filch led them to Severus’ office before going off to get Dumbledore and their Heads of Houses. So the three of them were stuck waiting for them to show up. 

“You can’t stay mad at us forever, Genevieve. I said I was sorry.”  
“I’m not capable of saying anything good to you or about you right now, so I’d love it if you stayed silent for a while, Ronald.”  
“Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad. We survived.”

She turned to glare at Ron, glaring daggers at him. Luckily for him, he seemed to be smart enough to fall silent and look scared. 

“Yes, we survived, Ronald. But we had to have been seen by muggles, who aren’t used to seeing three preteens flying in an old car that was bewitched to bloody fly!!! Yes, we survived and made it out alive, but you have just single-handedly brought our time at Hogwarts to a damned end! Harry and I will end up going back to the Dursleys’ house and you’ll probably never see us again. If we’re lucky, that’s all that happens. We’ll get expelled and allowed to continue being free. Otherwise, we’ll end up in Azkaban!”  
“She’s exactly right, Weasley.”

She felt herself sink down in the chair as she groaned to herself. Godfather or not, he was still gonna expel her. Her home was about to be taken away from her before she got to learn a lot. The sadness mixed with the anger and both settled in her still sore stomach, sending a fresh wave of nausea through her. She listened as Severus lectured them, feeling so much worse by the time she heard Dumbledore’s voice, turning around with Ron and Harry to look into the faces of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick. At this point, it was all she could do to keep herself from vomiting from the stress, waiting to be expelled. 

“Why didn’t you write a letter to someone? Let us know you had missed the train?”  
“I was writing a letter to you, Professor.”  
“Funny. I didn’t get one from you, Ms. Potter.”  
“That’s because I wouldn’t let her, Professor McGonagall. I figured we could get here on our own just fine.”  
“So, instead of letting your friend finishing her letter, who would’ve successfully kept you of trouble by sending that letter, you stopped her and risked more trouble than either one of you could ever be prepared to handle at your age? Was that really the smartest choice to make, My Weasley?”  
“No, it wasn’t, Professor.”

She couldn’t take it anymore, bending over the arm of the chair she was sitting in and vomiting onto the floor, hearing Ron and Harry groan in disgust as Severus sighed deeply before cleaning it up when she finished.

“Sorry, Severus.”  
“It’s alright, little one. Are you alright?” 

She just nodded, wiping her mouth with a shaky hand. 

“Calm yourself, Ms. Potter. I’m not going to expel you. We all know how responsible you are and how good you are at following the rules. You’re the only one punishing yourself.”

She looked at Dumbledore with hopeful eyes. 

“Really? I’m not going to be expelled?”  
“Neither one of you are going to be. In the future, I highly advise you boys to listen to your friend’s reason. It could save you from quite a lot. As the feast has already started, you’ll eat in here and then go to your dormitories until tomorrow. Goodnight, you three.”

She watched them go in surprise and shock. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t even gotten detention from all of that. She spotted the plate of sandwiches and teapot at the same time Harry and Ron did, hearing them sit down and eat as she got up and left. 

“You’re not hungry, Genevieve?”  
“Throwing up twice because you’re stressed out after someone you consider to be a friend screws you over and nearly gets you expelled is not something that requires food to fix.”  
“You don’t have to leave. Come sit with us.”  
“No. I’m tired, my stomach hurts, and I’m so angry I’m seeing red. You both are complete idiots. I know that a flying car is amazing, but you knew better Harry. You were hesitant to get in the damn car in the first place, but you let Ron manipulate you into doing it. And Ron? Your dad bewitched that car against the Ministry’s suggestions to not. Did you ever stop to think how much trouble your dad could get in for this? He could lose his job over this if he’s unlucky, and it would be completely your fault. So no. I’m not about to sit and join you. I’m not even going to talk to you for a while. You almost cost me a home and I can’t forgive that. Not right now at least. So enjoy your dinner. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Genevieve walked into the Great Hall the next morning with one of her friends from her House, going to sit down at the Ravenclaw table, starting to eat a bit. Her stomach was still a little upset from last night so she mostly drank her tea. She looked over when the owls started pouring in, watching Brita come toward her with a stack of letters, untying the letters so Brita could take bites out of her toast, reading the letters to herself. The first letter was from Mrs. Weasley, making her have to blink back tears as she started reading.

‘After receiving Minerva’s letter about Ron’s theft of our car, I don’t have to ask how your first night was. I’m so sorry, and incredibly embarrassed by Ron’s actions and how they have impacted you and Harry. I hope you weren’t injured, though I heard you became ill from the stress and shock. I hope this morning finds you well, my dear, or at least well-rested and less ill. As for your secret, I’m beyond glad that you decided to trust me with it. And just as I said, you receive no judgment or hatred from me. Though, I can completely understand why you would be hesitant to trust anyone with it. And I say keep that secret close to you. You have a heavy burden on your shoulder and You-Know-Who did not have any true friends. Be sure that you can trust anyone you think about telling in the future. Your true friends will stand by you and protect you as well as care for you, but beware those that pretend to be your friend. I hope this year treats you well, dear.’

She sniffled and got up to throw the letter into the fireplace, taking her mother’s letter with it. She was just sitting down again when she heard Mrs. Weasley’s voice screaming from behind her. She turned around to find her, but she only saw Ron shying away from a letter that was yelling at him. In his mother’s voice. She blushed a bit when she heard her name. Though she wanted to, she couldn’t bring herself to be smug at all when Mr. Weasley’s name came up in the howler. She watched the howler destroy itself when it was done, looking at Ron, who looked like he wanted to run away. She didn’t feel like he’d been punished quite enough, but she could tell he was starting to regret his decision. She sighed and got up, bringing her bag over to the Gryffindor table, standing next to Hermione. 

“If you don’t hurry up, you’ll be late for class. If I’m not mistaken, we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts together first period. So let’s go.”  
“I thought you weren’t talking to us, Gen?”  
“Grab your books and let’s go. I’d rather not be late. Again.” 

She walked off without another word, hearing Harry and Ron scramble to follow her with Hermione in tow. The four of them made their way to the DADA classroom, mostly in silence until they got there. When they got to the door, Harry stopped Genevieve from going in just yet. 

“Please say you don’t hate me for what happened?”  
“Harry? If I hated you, you’d know. I’m not ready to forgive you just now. Either one of you. But I can understand that you both know how much trouble you caused and will eventually learn from your mistakes is a nice first step. Don’t bring it up again.”

She walked in and took a seat next to Neville, pulling out the things she’d need for the class as they all waited for Lockhart to show up. And it didn’t take long. Lockhart made a special entrance as he came out of his office, introducing himself as he pointed out each of his paintings, his robes billowing out behind him as he walked. She liked to think that she was a decent judge of character, and so many red flags were going off in her head as she watched him prance around like a show dog. She raised an eyebrow as she looked around at all of the girls in class fawning over him, not realizing he’d stopped in front of her desk until he said her name. 

“You must be the intelligent Genevieve Potter. It’s nice to meet the smartest girl in her grade. Then again, you’re not a third year, are you?”

She felt him poke her nose when he asked that, not knowing how to react to that. When she first saw Lockhart, she almost didn’t know what to feel or think. But by the time the first class ended, she was absolutely dumbfounded. The Dursleys were undeservedly proud of themselves, but at least they worked for the things they had. She got the strangest feeling that he didn’t do everything he claimed to have done. And she really hoped she was wrong.

Genevieve sat in the library by herself, tea and crisps sitting on one side while a LARGE stack of books sat on the other side of her, multiple rolls of parchment, her quill and inkpot in front of her. This first week was amazing and interesting. Third Years got to choose an elective class or two and she chose Arithmancy. She would’ve chosen more than one, but she didn’t want to overwhelm herself. But Arithmancy turned out to be a great choice. If nothing else, it was interesting to think that numbers could be used to define people. So she sat in the library, doing all of her homework before going to meet up with her friends. And she was having fun. Until she heard the voice she’d grown to hate. 

“Ah. Young Ms. Potter. I just finished grading your parchment. You have missed quite a few points I was trying to make.”  
“With all due respect, Professor Lockhart, no I haven’t. I’ve read all of your books, front to back, and did exactly as you asked. You asked us to sum up your experiences in our own words and that’s what I did. That was my interpretation of your works. You wanted our opinions and that’s what you got. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it, but that’s what I thought. That’s what you asked us for. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a lot of homework to get through and I’m sure a Professor like yourself wouldn’t want to stop me from getting an education.”

She let out a breath as she went back to her homework, ignoring the dumbfounded look on Lockhart’s face. It was two hours before she was finished and was able to leave. She put the library books back on the shelves before putting all of her things in her bag, leaving the library to go meet up with her friends. She’d made her way to the Great Hall before she was stopped by Severus. She went over to him. 

“How are you, little one?”  
“I’m alright. What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. I wanted to check on you. It’s your first week of classes.”  
“I already finished all of my homework. I’m having a lot of fun in my classes.”  
“Even Lockhart’s class?”

She rolled her eyes and bit back a rude remark. 

“You can’t stand him, can you?”  
“No, I can’t. He’s the teacher I’ve ever had. Wizarding or Muggle. His books are detailed with information about him but next to nothing about the achievements he’s claimed to make. Which makes me think that he hasn’t done anything that he’s claimed to do. And if I have to sit through him flashing another one of his dumb award-winning stupid smiles, I’ll scream. I’ll actually scream.”

She sighed softly when he started laughing, shaking his head. 

“It’s not funny. I’m not even remotely joking. I know every teacher is different, but he hasn’t taught us anything that we need to know.”  
“How about I give you work to do for that class? You’ll still have to do the work he sets to you…….”  
“Do you know how much I would absolutely love that, Severus?”

Genevieve clenched her hands into fists on top of her desk, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her breathing even, holding back her comments as much as she could, but listening to Lockhart telling another of his “heroic tales” was getting to her. She’d talked to Dumbledore a few times about how little she was learning from Lockhart, but there was only so much he could do about it. Professor’s lesson plans were up to them. It was no secret among the students about how much Genevieve hated Lockhart at this point, and she knew that some students were taking bets as to when she would explode, and she was close to doing so. Closer than even she knew. 

“Oh, would you shut the bloody hell up, you annoying moron???”  
“Pay up, Finnigan!”  
“Blast it…...You couldn’t have waited another day, Vive?”

She ignored the murmurs of the class, glaring at Lockhart, who was taken aback by her outburst. For once, he was actually speechless. 

“You talk about nothing but yourself. Your awards, your portraits, your stupid smile, your fashion sense, your ability to hex any creature you come across, but your idiot self can’t even immobilise and capture a few cornish pixies!! You had a bunch of second years do it for you while you ran and hid like a total coward! Even Neville is braver than you are! You have a bunch of teenagers fawning over you and thinking you’re a blasted God, when in reality, you’re a damn fraud! If you actually did ANY of the things that you claim to have done, you wouldn’t be bragging so damn much! You’re not a proper Professor either! No Professor talks so much about themselves instead of the subject they teach! You teach Defense Against the goddamn Dark Arts! Not a class on how to smile like an idiot that shat himself! Mine and Harry’s dolt of a cousin is smarter than you and would make a better DADA Professor and he knows nothing about magic. There aren’t enough words in human language that could possibly describe how horrible you are or how much of a waste of space you are! I came to Hogwarts to learn, to find out as much as I can about both sides of me and I can’t do that if I’m learning about why lavender is your favorite color!!! If you’re not going to teach us what we need to know, then leave! Take your hot air and bloody leave!”

She let out a huff and grabbed her books and her bag before storming out, the deafening silence ringing behind her as she made her way to the library. She knew she was going to get in trouble for snapping like that, but at the moment she didn’t care. Her mother was trying more than ever to get to know her, the workload was starting to double, Quidditch was starting up again, which meant that she was tutoring Harry as much as she could while doing her own work. She was spread kind of thin and she’d reached her breaking point of stupidity. She sat down at a table closest to Madam Pince’s desk, reading something as she waited for someone to get her and tell her that Dumbledore was looking for her. And it took more time than she’d been expecting. She looked over when a bright red and yellow bird landed next to her on the table with a piece of paper in its beak. She took the paper gently, noticing Dumbledore’s impeccable writing with only one sentence on it. 

‘Password is candy floss.’

She sighed softly before looking at the beautiful bird, offering it one of the crisps from her bag, smiling a bit when it took it. 

“You’re a phoenix, aren’t you?”

She smiled a bit more when it seemed to nod, getting up with her bag, putting the book back on the shelf. She looked back at the phoenix, offering it her shoulder. 

“I know you could easily carry me, but would you like me to carry you up to Dumbledore’s office instead?”

She smiled when it perched on her shoulder, walking off with it. When she got to Dumbledore’s office, she spoke the password, getting onto the top step, knocking on the door before going in. She stopped when she saw someone standing at Dumbledore’s desk, both men having been in the middle of a conversation. 

“Sorry, Professor. I can come back.”  
“It’s alright, Ms. Potter. Let me introduce Newt Scamander.”  
“Author of Fantastic Beasts? It’s an honor to meet you, sir. I love your book.”  
“You’re the young girl that Albus has spoken quite a bit about. I hear you love to read and learn.”  
“I do. Quite a lot, actually.”  
“I know you have a long time before you decide what to do with your life, but do you have any idea of what you might want to do after you leave Hogwarts?”  
“Not really. I haven’t thought much about it. I’ve just been enjoying the things I’ve been learning. But, if I had to give an answer right now, I guess I’d love to be a teacher. Maybe here.”  
“In order to be a Hogwarts Professor, you can’t yell at the Professor in charge or storm out of the classroom.”

She blushed as she looked at Dumbledore, feeling the phoenix leave her shoulder, seeing him perch on Dumbledore’s desk. 

“I was wondering when you’d hear about that.”  
“Who’s the Professor you yelled at?”  
“Lockhart. He’s the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.”  
“The man who wrote all of those books? He’s a complete ignoramus. You can do better than him, Albus.”  
“He was the only one who volunteered for the job. And both of you should show him some respect.”  
“He doesn’t show us respect. We might be a bunch of kids, but we didn’t come here to learn about what makes the color of your eyes pop. At least, I didn’t. I don’t want to leave Hogwarts feeling like I don’t know myself. And being taught by Lockhart, no matter how temporary he’s here, that’s how I feel when I leave his classroom every day.”  
“I understand how you feel, but you can’t cause a scene like that, Ms. Potter. So, because I have to punish you for it, 5 points from Ravenclaw, and detention to be served on Saturday evening with your Head of House. Professor Flitwick will let you know what you’ll be doing. You still have to go to his class. Just focus on the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts work Severus is giving you and you will receive full marks in class. But no more outbursts like that. Understood?”  
“Yes, Professor.”

She watched him smile at her before turning back to Mr. Scamander. 

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander.”  
“And you as well. I understand you’re working on schoolwork that is a year above you. I hope to hear great things from you someday.”  
“Yes, sir.”

She smiled at them both before leaving. She had one more class before dinner, and thankfully she wouldn’t have to deal with Lockhart for the rest of the week.


	13. Dreams or nightmares

Genevieve sat in the Great Hall with her friends, eating her breakfast as she’d worked on her Arithmancy homework that she hadn’t gotten to do the night before. She’d gotten even busier than before, which she was secretly enjoying. She wasn’t able to hang out with her friends as much as she liked, but she was enjoying the workload now that she’d gotten into a good rhythm with it all. When she wasn’t in class, she was usually in the library in a study group or in Severus’ classroom after hours working on Potions homework. Most of the time, she’d fallen asleep doing work only to pick off right where she left off the night before as if she hadn’t fallen asleep at all. She walked to her dormitory to find Brita sitting on the windowsill with Errol and Hedwig, letting the three of them get some water and food as she opened the box that was waiting on her bed for her, rolling her eyes as she read the letter her mother sent her. 

‘I was hoping to give this to you on her birthday, but I wasn’t able to send it. I hope you like it. My oldest brother had one just like it. Hopefully, you’ll want to talk to me soon.’

She sighed as she looked at the gift inside. It was a bracelet that was shaped like a snake that wrapped around her wrist as soon as she touched it. She bit her lip as she watched it and looked it over. There was a part of her that got a weird feeling about it, and she tried to take it off. When she couldn’t, she quickly made her way to Severus’ office, hoping he could help. But halfway there, things seemed to change. But she couldn’t tell if it was her brain playing tricks on her or if something was actually happening. She wasn’t even at Hogwarts anymore. She didn’t know where she was, but she’d never been there before. It was as if she were seeing things through a Pensieve as she watched as a group of kids a few years older than her came toward her. At first, she thought they were going to hit her, but they just went through her as if she weren’t there. She turned to watch them, seeing them stop not far away from her. One of them was obviously her mother at a younger age, and the two boys she was with looked a little bit like her. Genevieve could only imagine that they were her brothers. She knew she had two uncles on her mother’s side, but Severus refused to talk about either one of them. 

“Raven, don’t do this. You’re better than this. Better than someone who doesn’t love you.”  
“He does love me. And he won’t let anything happen to me. He promised. Once he reaches his goal,   
he promised he would marry me.”  
“He doesn’t love you. I’ve talked to him. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. As soon as you outlive your usefulness, whatever he’s using you for, he’ll leave you to take the fall or he’ll kill you.”  
“He won’t kill me. You both worry too much about me. I’ll be fine. I leave in the morning, so let’s go get a drink.”  
“This is not the time to get drunk, Raven. You’re marching to your death after you swore you would NEVER turn away from who you were. Just yesterday you were hanging out Sirius’ friends and chasing the boys around in a hexing game for fun. And now, all of a sudden you’re about to join a boy who thinks immortality is real.”  
“It’s not immortality Tom is after. It’s strength. And I’m still the same person. I just have someone who loves me like you have Remus or you have Ambrosia. I just want that kind of love, ok?”  
“Then go out with someone else. Anyone else. Tom Riddle is not the person that’s going to love you as you deserve.”  
“You’re just jealous that he hasn’t approached either one of you. I like him and I’d love it if you were more supportive of this.”

Regulus shook his head at her. 

“He has approached me. I turned him down. I’m not sure I want to follow mother and father’s dream for me after all.”  
“I’m not asking you to follow their dream. I’m asking you to be happy for me. I didn’t think that it would be this big of a deal.”  
“If you were with a good person, it wouldn’t be a big deal. But it is because you’re not.”

Genevieve watched as the scene changed again, watching as the three dissolved into the background, which changed into yet another building. She was standing in another house, this time the house was a lot smaller and there was a Muggle family cowering in front of none other than her parents. Her mother was pointing her wand at the family and hesitating a little. 

“Do it, my love. Do it and you can properly join me. They’re nothing and will never be more than that. Put them out of their miserable existence and we can truly be together.”

Raven didn’t hesitate much longer when he said that, a massive green light filling the room as the family screamed for a moment before silence filled the room. When the light faded, Raven was locked in Tom’s embrace as they kissed. 

“Now you can join me, my love. We’ll rule the world together.”

Once again the scene changed and Genevieve watched as the scenery changed and she was in front of someone’s home. She looked around, trying to find any hint of where she was, but seeing her mother there caught her attention. She watched as Severus came over with Lily. 

“You must be Genie’s mum. Severus told me you wanted to see her.”  
“Genie? That’s a cute nickname.”  
“She’s a good girl. She and Harry get along really well.”  
“Harry?”  
“Her brother. For all intents and purposes. They really love each other.”  
“Good. I’m glad she’s happy.”   
“Would you like to hold her?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. It’s alright.”

Raven nodded, pulling the hood of her cloak down, watching Lily come over with Genevieve, who was looking at her in confusion. 

“She’s so big.”  
“She looks like you.”

Raven smiled as Lily placed Genevieve in her arms, the smile fading when Genevieve started crying. She tried to calm the little girl, but nothing she did worked. 

“She’s just isn’t used to you.”  
“She hates me.”   
“She doesn’t know you, Raven. Give it time. She didn’t even warm up to Potter’s friends this fast. She still doesn’t like the small one.”  
“I don’t have time to get her to like me. I can’t stay. He’ll kill me if he finds me.”  
“Then don’t expect to know her. In the short time that I’ve had with her, she clings to the people that stay. She loves everyone for different reasons and she knows who makes her happy. If you leave now, you might never get the chance to get to know her. This is not something she’ll forget.”  
“She still gives Severus attitude when he comes back to see her.”

Genevieve gasped as her knees gave out, crashing to the floor as tears flowed down her face. She looked down at the snake on her wrist. She hadn’t known how, but her mother had turned the bracelet into a wearable Pensieve. Her mother wanted her to know her side of the story. 

Genevieve was sitting in front of the Black Lake with Brita eating granola out of her hand, staring off into space before looking at her. 

“I don’t know what to do here, Brita. I’m more confused than ever. I don’t know how to feel anymore. I didn’t want anything to do with my mother but I’m starting to see why she did some of the things she did. For things to turn out the way they did for her…….What do I do?”

She watched as Brita pecked lightly at the bracelet on her wrist. The one that wouldn’t come off her wrist until she had watched everything that was to be watched. Which had taken a while, but she’d done it. She laid back on the grass and stared up at the clouds, her mind wandering as she watched the clouds. She hadn’t noticed she had fallen asleep until Harry started shaking her awake. 

“Harry? What’s going on?”  
“Ron’s in the hospital wing. He tried to stand up for Hermione and cursed himself by using his broken wand.”  
“What? Is he ok?”  
“Madam Pomfrey can only do so much. She says the slugs will stop on their own. It’s just going to be gross to deal with.”  
“Who was he trying to curse?”  
“Draco. He called Hermione a mudblood.”

She looked at him in angry shock before standing up, going with him to the hospital wing. She’d deal with Draco later. She walked over to Ron’s bed as he started burping up a fresh wave of slugs, making a face. 

“Oh, Ron…….”  
“It’s disgusting.”

She rubbed his back gently, watching him fill up the bucket in front of him before switching it for an empty one. 

“Promise me that next time you go to curse someone, let someone with a working wand do it instead?”  
“Agreed.” 

She looked over at Oliver when he told the team that they had to practice, sitting down and looking at Hermione. 

“Don’t pay attention to Draco. He’s all bark and no bite. Look at the Weasleys. They’re all blood traitors, but they’re some of the best people in the world. So what you’re a mudblood. You’re one of the best people I know. No matter what other people call you.”

She talked with Hermione until she left to go work on homework, looking over at Ron, who was looking tired and pale. She made him drink a couple sips of water before he could lay down. 

“You don’t have to stay, Eve.”  
“Yes, I do. You’re my friend, Ron. I’m not gonna let you suffer alone.”  
“Thank you.”

She smiled and nodded, looking over as Madam Pomfrey came to check on Ron.

“He looks relaxed since you got here. It seems he’s in good hands for now. Come get me if the slugs get worse.”  
“I will, Madam Pomfrey.”

She sat and talked with Ron until they both fell asleep, her head resting on his leg as she slept. When they woke up a few hours later, she’d seen that Harry was in the bed next to him with a sling around his arm. As Harry finished telling her what happened, Lockhart came into the hospital wing and she couldn’t control herself. She started throwing anything she could get her hands on at him, watching him attempt to hide behind students to dodge the objects. 

“Never in my life have I ever met a more incompetent, moronic, imbecile! What moron would see a student with a broken arm and decide that removing their bones would be a good idea?”  
“Removing his bones was not my intent. But at least his arm isn’t broken anymore.”

She screamed at him as she lunged for him, getting stopped by the twins, who carried her to another corner of the hospital wing relatively easily. 

“Relax, Evie. He’s not worth the trouble. Even if we do wanna see you hex him.”  
“What in Merlin’s name is going on here?”

She looked at Severus angrily, pointing at Lockhart, who had the decency to look scared. 

“HE REMOVED THE BONES IN HARRY’S ARM!! He’s an incompetent prick and I won’t stay in school if he’s still a teacher!”

Genevieve walked into Severus’ office with a nervous sigh. She looked over when she saw her mother, giving her a small wave. She'd sent Brita with a letter asking her mother to meet her in Severus' office. She had the bracelet in her pocket, holding it up to show her mother.

“I’m sorry to trick that way, but I had to know you would see my side.”

She just nodded and went over to hug her, putting the bracelet in her hand. 

“I’m glad you showed me. And you’re right. I wouldn’t have listened to you.”  
“And now?”  
“If you really want me to do this, then you have to promise me one thing.”  
“Anything.”  
“Don’t make me regret this. Don’t just disappear and expect things to go back to how they are. And don’t force things. I don’t like being backed into a corner with things.”  
“I can promise two out of three. I’m still on the run, remember?”  
“I remember.”

She hugged her mom again, feeling her arms tighten around her. She stayed there until Severus cleared his throat. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this, little one?”  
“I’m sure. I do want to take it slow, though.”  
“We can take it slow.”  
“There is someone I want you to meet first.”  
“Who?”  
“Harry. He’s my brother and his opinion means something to me. I want him to know you too.”

She watched her mother hesitate.

“I doubt he’ll want to do this, sweetheart.”  
“Let him decide. He’ll listen to your side of things.”

Genevieve couldn’t stop laughing if she tried, falling off the couch in the Ravenclaw common room as Hermione told her about Ron’s first encounter with Moaning Myrtle.

“It’s not funny! She scared me!”  
“It’s really funny. I can’t believe you got scared by Myrtle.”

She stopped laughing after a few minutes and moved closer to Ron. 

“I’m sorry for laughing. Please forgive me?”

She smiled when she noticed Ron blushing a bit, nudging his shoulder before noticing Brita staring at her with a letter in her beak. She went over to the window to open it, watching Brita drop the letter and fly off to the dormitory to get some water and food. She opened the letter and bit her lip.

‘I know we were supposed to meet up next weekend, but I’ve been spotted and had to leave again. It’ll be a while before you hear from me. Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I’m strong and a talented witch. With me, no news is good news. I love you. Stay safe and keep your head up.’

She sighed softly before putting her letter in her pocket and going back over to her friends, sitting back down on the couch. 

“Hey, Gen? Have you heard about this Chamber of Secrets stuff?”  
“I’ve heard talk about it around school, but I’ve been too busy to really pay much attention. I know the basics of it.”  
“Any theories?”  
“On who opened it? Probably You-Know-Who. It sounds like the thing he would do. It’s got the air of mystery that he seems to have liked when he was around.”  
“And if it’s open now?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“We think it’s Draco.”  
“No. Draco wouldn’t even know how to do anything like that. Even if he had help, he’d screw it up. It’s not any of the students. Nor would it be any of the Professors.”  
“Then who does that leave?”  
“I have no idea.”


	14. Drapetomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "book two". I hope you all are ready for "book three". I know I am. :D

Genevieve was sitting in the Potions classroom, finishing up her homework in both History of Magic and Potions, just barely hearing Ron and Harry coming in. She’d gotten busy with classwork again as they had tests and quizzes coming up, so she hadn’t meant to fall out of touch, but she had. It didn’t help that she was a bit worried about her mother. She’d gotten a letter saying that she was safe but then she disappeared again without warning. 

“Gen? You have to listen to this!”  
“I’m a bit busy. Can it wait?”  
“No, it can’t. We’ve figured out a lot about the Chamber of Secrets.”

She rolled her eyes as she kept working.

“I really need to get this done, guys. I have a test with Binns tomorrow and I can’t focus if you’re buzzing in my ear.”  
“We know who opened the Chamber last time and you were right! It was You-Know-Who. It’s why Hagrid was expelled. Hagrid had found an acrom…...really big spider.”  
“An acromantula?”  
“Yes! And it’s still around. His name is Aragog and he told us what happened.”  
“Aragog got out a few times, never hurt anyone, and Tom blamed the killings on the spider, but because Hagrid had it as a ‘pet’, he was blamed, expelled, and had his wand broken.”

She looked up at them in confusion. 

“But that still doesn’t explain what’s been attacking the students.”  
“Hermione figured it out, though. When she was petrified, she’d had a piece of paper in her hand. It was a page from Fantastic Beasts on Basilisks.”  
“It’s been using the pipes…..”

She turned off her cauldron and put her stuff in her bag before grabbing her wand and tossing her back into Severus’ office, leaving with them.

“Lockhart should know about this.”  
“No, he shouldn’t, Ron.”  
“He’s the DA Professor. He can help.”  
“We’re not telling him.”  
“We need help, Gen and the other Professors are busy with Ginny and the school.”

She sighed in frustration and went with them to get Lockhart. She didn’t even bother knocking before going in when they got there. Of course, he was packing to leave. She was beyond thrilled when he heard him finally admit that he truly was a fraud. She watched him reach for his wand, disarming him before he could do anything. 

“I learned more than you’d think I did this year. Don’t test me. You’re outnumbered, Lockhart. Follow us or you’ll be in some real trouble.”

She, Harry, and Ron led him to the girl’s bathroom, watching as the Chamber’s entrance opened up, going down first before Harry and Ron pushed Lockhart down. But she hadn’t been paying attention to him, spotting the giant snakeskin, following the body up to the head, gently placing her hand on it. She was more unnerved by the dank dampness of the underground cave-like structure around them than the size of the skin. She let out a laugh when Lockhart passed out, shaking her head as she started walking off. She wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on behind her until she heard Lochart yelling something before he hit the wall, causing a cave-in. She dodged out of the way of a falling boulder, hearing Harry next to her. She tried to help shift the rock, but she got distracted by a sound ahead of where she and Harry were. She and Harry continued on to get Ginny and get out. Once they found Ginny, things seemed to go way too fast for her to process. One minute they were talking to a teenage version of her father, and the next minute she and Harry were running from the Basilisk. But they ended up getting separated. She walked down a tunnel, turning back to check on Harry, only to find that she was alone. She held her wand in front of her, illuminating the tip as she looked around. There was nothing to see except rock, dirty water, rats, and what looked at times like mold. She didn’t know how long she was walking, but she made it back to the Chamber after a while to see Harry dodging the basilisk’s attacks. She looked around for something to help, spotting a sword on the ground next to the Sorting Hat. As soon as she touched the sword, it was as if she had set off fireworks to alert her presence to Tom, brandishing the sword in front of her. She watched him open his mouth only hear hissing come out. 

“Forget the boy for now. Finish off the girl. Now.”

She looked over at the basilisk, not knowing what to do as she watched the giant snake lunge toward her, just barely dodging it. She scrambled to stand up and brandished the sword again. She was trying to think about her options, but she didn’t see any that didn’t lead to her death. But before she could even think about giving up, she heard what sounded like screaming, followed closely by an intense and searing pain. She looked down to see one of the basilisk’s fangs lodged in her arm. She pulled the sword out of the basilisk’s head and let it fall to the floor, her knees scraping against the floor as she fell too, blood pouring from her arm like someone pouring some tea. She could see her vision fading around the edges as she fell to the ground.

Genevieve felt her eyes flutter open, the white light surrounding her was bright, but it didn’t hurt her eyes. She sat up and looked around, seeing that she was no longer in the Chamber, but in the hospital wing at school. She got out of the bed she was laying in, standing up and taking a few feet. Everything was impossibly white but in a beautiful way. It was strangely comfortable. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling, sweet girl?”

She turned around to see two people walking toward her, but she couldn’t see their faces right away. But the red hair gave their identities away. She watched them come toward her, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter? But I thought you were…… Am I dead?”  
“You once called us mama and dada. We’re still that way to you.”  
“We are dead. And you’re dying too. But you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

She teared up a bit, looking around her, the room seeming a bit ominous in light of the revelation. She could feel her breathing pick up as Lily pulled her in for a deep hug, a feeling she’d never felt coming through, making her hug her mom back. She felt James’ hand on her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to be scared, little bear. Death is not quite as scary as people like to think.”  
“I’m not scared. At least, not completely.”

She at down next to Lily, looking at her. 

“Tell us, sweet girl.”  
“How can you be here if you’re dead? Is this Heaven? And if it is, and I’m truly dying and not just going crazy, how could you sit there as if you don’t blame me for what my father did? How could you still smile at me like that?”  
“I told you she’d have these questions one day, Lils.”  
“Hush, James. We’ve never blamed you for anything because you were innocent in all of this. A sweet child born to unfortunate parentage. You were less than a year old when Severus brought you to us. Your biggest concern was whether or not someone was going to change your nappie. There was absolutely no way you could’ve known what your father was going to do. You didn’t know what anything was. Don’t beat yourself up for something you had no control of. Your father might be Voldemort, but that has no effect on who you are. You get to decide who you turn out to be.”  
“But that’s only if you don’t give up and live.”  
“But that’s all anyone is going to think if they find out. That I’m just like him.”  
“And the people that matter the most will know the true you and will help you through anything. I promise.”  
“What if I don’t want to find out? What if I don’t want to lose anyone like I know I will?”  
“Then you can stay with us, little bear. Nobody will blame you if you let go. You were bitten by a basilisk, after all.”

She sniffled softly and looked at them both. 

“Why did you two take me? I don’t know what happened between you two and Severus, but I could see how much you hated each other. Why did you help him with me?”  
“Because we belonged to an organization called the Order of the Phoenix and we help. We help each other and we help those that need it. And you needed it. As for what happened between us, that’s a story for another time. For now, sweet girl, you have a decision to make.”

She nodded, sniffling as she looked at her hands. 

“Will I ever see you again if I go back?”  
“One day. Hopefully, through a Pensieve or a photo in the meantime.”  
“Were you ever gonna tell me the truth when I got older? Did you think about it?”  
“Yes, we would’ve. You deserve to have known the truth.”  
“I still don’t have a middle name. Did you two ever pick one for me?”

She watched her parents smile at her. 

“Genevieve Elizabeth Potter. Severus should have that birth certificate somewhere. I sent it to him before we died.”

Genevieve winced deeply as she sat up, her whole body sore. She had woken up the night before to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at her bedside. Or at least, Mr. Weasley was sitting. Mrs. Weasley was running around the room, trying to make Gen as comfortable as possible. It was a few hours before she could convince Mrs. Weasley to go home, but she came back first thing in the morning once Mr. Weasley had gone to work. She spotted Mrs. Weasley coming in with her lunch, trying to get comfortable. 

“What do you need, dear?”  
“I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley. Really. Just sore and hungry at the moment. But have you heard from Severus yet? I’m hoping my exam marks came in by now.”  
“I haven’t yet. But I’m sure you’ll get them soon. Don’t worry.”

She nodded, letting Mrs. Weasley help her get comfortable before sitting back to eat. 

“The Healer said you should be fine to leave today, so we’ll work on getting you back to the Burrow.”  
“I actually want to stay another night. If that’s alright. I’m still not feeling great.”  
“Of course, dear. That will give me time to set up a space for you in the living room so you don’t have to climb all of those stairs.”

She just nodded, smiling a bit as Mrs. Weasley kissed her head. 

“Eat up and get some rest. The others will be here later to see you.”

She let Mrs. Weasley leave, eating the soup she was given and grabbed a book, falling asleep halfway through reading it. She dreamt about Lily and James and what they meant to her. Just like Harry, she viewed them as her parents. And no matter what, she would always be her parents. When she woke up that evening, she and her friends walked around St. Mungo’s, leaning on them when she got tired, she realized she had a bigger family than she originally thought. Something that made her think that she was pretty lucky.


	15. Alexithymia

Genevieve laughed as her mother told her some stories of her childhood and some of the mischief she would get up to with her brothers, both of them sitting in a Muggle restaurant. It was getting harder and harder to spend time with her mother. People on both sides had spotted her at some point so they were all trying to get to her. Which meant the time apart was getting longer and longer with each sighting. Which was sad, but she was getting used to it. She was finishing up her food as her mother went to pay, seeing her face fall. 

“It’s time to leave, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is, Vi. I’m sorry. I was hoping to go longer this time.”  
“It’s alright. Just send word when you’re safe.”  
“I will. I love you, sweetheart.” 

She smiled a bit, watching her go, putting some money down, giving her mother a headstart before leaving, heading back to the Dursley’s house. She was only going to be there for another couple of days before she went back to Severus’ house for the rest of the summer. When she got back, she groaned, remembering that Aunt Marge was visiting. She rolled her eyes before going inside, putting on a smile as she walked inside. She looked over at Harry, who was dressed up a bit as he worked through the kitchen, going over to him. 

“I forgot she was gonna be here?”  
“I didn’t. I need Uncle Vernon to sign my Hogsmeade pass so I have to be polite.”  
“I told you that I could forge his signature.”  
“I don’t want you getting into more trouble because of me.”  
“Oh, Harry. I don’t mind a little trouble. As long as it’s warranted.”

She laughed softly with him before looking over when she heard Aunt Marge calling for her. 

“Where were you? Vernon said you were with family. Even though you have none.”  
“I do have family. Unfortunately, you’re part of it. I was visiting friends from school.”  
“Watch that tone of yours, missy. You’ll wind up marrying a loser like your brother if you’re not careful.”  
“I’d be lucky to end up with someone like Harry. Despite what you think, he’s a good person. And if you don’t act fast, Ripper’s going to poo on your foot.”

She pointed at the smallish dog that was squatting on Marger’s feet before Marge started yelling, laughing as Marge brought him outside. Thankfully for her, Dudley laughed at it too, meaning that things would be fine. She helped Harry serve dinner and dessert before going upstairs to finish packing. She yawned softly as she opened the door to Brita’s cage, letting her perch on her arm. 

“I’ll be at Severus’ until school starts after this. So pace yourself.” 

She opened the window and let Brita out, going back to packing. She had just finished when Harry came bounding upstairs, coming into the room they shared and threw everything into his trunk, looking furious.

“Harry? What’s wrong?”  
“I couldn’t stop myself. She just wouldn’t stop talking about mum and I blew her up.”  
“You what? Who was talking about our parents?”  
“Marge. Kept going on about mum and…….”  
“Ok, stop a minute. What do you mean you blew her up? Your wand is up here.”  
“I don’t know. I was standing in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink, and the next thing I know she’s blowing up like a balloon. Last time I noticed her, she was floating out the back door.”

She looked at Harry in shock before helping him pack his trunk and standing up. 

“We’ll go to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley will be able to help us. Or at least, tell us your odds. We’ll work out the rest later.”  
“But what about Snape? You’re supposed to go over there.”  
“One thing at a time. Let’s just get some distance from the Dursleys and figure out how to get there.”

She walked downstairs with Harry and their trunks, getting pulled behind Harry when Vernon came after them, watching Harry threaten Vernon until they were able to leave. They walked in silence until they reached the park, both of them sitting down on the burb. 

“The way I see it, we have one of two choices. We could write to the Weasleys and ask to stay or we could walk to Spinner’s End.”  
“Hedwig and Brita are flying around.”  
“Spinner’s End, it is.”  
“What’s that?”

She looked to where he was pointing, seeing a pair of eyes staring at them from the bushes across the street. It unsettled her for a moment, but there was a familiarity in the eyes that intrigued her. She hadn’t noticed she’d walked into the street until Harry pulled her back, her wand flying from her hand and breaking when it hit the ground. 

“No…..”

Genevieve sat in the compartment with her friends, quietly talking to them about their summers, laughing and joking around as the train barreling down the tracks. She eventually fell asleep, her head resting against Ron’s shoulder. She woke up when the train screeched to a halt, gasping when she had gotten knocked off the bench and fell onto Harry, wiping her eyes as she sat back on the bench. 

“What the hell is going on?”  
“I don’t know.”

She yawned and looked over at the man they shared a compartment with, noticing him stirring. She was curious to see what he looked like, but before she could do anything, the compartment door was opened and a creature came in that filled her with a terror that was paralyzing. She felt cold and like she was dying. Again. Her vision started getting blurry and then went out as she fainted. When she came to, she was shaking and she couldn’t remember what had just happened. 

“There you are. We were worried about you, Genie. How are you feeling?”

She went to say something but instead of words, she ended up vomiting on Harry’s shirt, feeling someone rubbing her back.

“You’ll be fine. You seized up.”  
“A seizure? I don’t have epilepsy.”  
“It was the dementors. You’re not the first one to react that way with them.”

She nodded and sat up, massaging her stomach gently, a realization coming over her, looking over at the man. 

“Did you just call me Genie?”

She watched him smile and nodded. 

“Your parents were my best friends. And my God, did they love you. You and Harry were the best things to ever happen to them. Short of them getting married, of course.”  
“So you’re…… Remus?”  
“How could you remember?”  
“Severus’ memories.”  
“How is old Severus?”  
“He’s alright. Tense and grumpy, but otherwise good.”

She spent the rest of the train ride getting to know Remus, listening to his stories with Harry, enjoying them immensely, and laughing at the stupid stuff her dad used to do with his friends. 

Genevieve was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, both of them doing homework and talking, a pot of tea sitting in between them as they worked. She was helping Hermione with one of the Arithmancy equations she was having an issue with when Seamus came over to her.

“Hey, Genevieve. Can I talk to ya for a minute?”  
“Sure. What’s going on?”  
“Are you going to Hogsmeade with us?”  
“I am. Why?”  
“Wanna go on a date with me to Madame Puddifoot’s?”

She was completely taken aback when he asked and found herself nodding before she could really think about it. 

“Great! It’s a date.”

She watched him practically skip off before looking at Hermione, both of them a bit shocked about what just happened. They didn’t get back to their homework for a while and, like she usually did, she fell asleep on the couch halfway through a book. 

Genevieve walked into the DADA classroom late, having slept through her alarm. She had been woken up by Brita hooting loudly in her ear, having to scramble to get ready, having missed her first period altogether. She was slightly out of breath when she walked into the classroom, having run all the way from her dormitory. 

“Ah, Ms. Potter. You’re here.”  
“Sorry, Professor Lupin. I was up all night doing homework and slept through my alarm.”  
“I love the dedication to your schooling, but next time go to bed when you feel tired. Don’t fight it.”  
“Yes, Professor.”  
“Don’t take your books out. We’re doing something different today. I was lucky enough to find a boggart today in the Professor’s lounge and brought it in here for our lesson today. We’re facing our fears. Why don’t you give it a go?”  
“Professor? I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Don’t worry. We all have something to be afraid of.”  
“Can’t I just do an essay on boggarts? I’d gladly do one.”  
“You’ll be fine. We’re all going to do it. You won’t be alone.”

She fought it until someone pushed her forward, wanting to get it over with. She felt her breathing pick up as she started panicking, watching as Lupin opened the door to the wardrobe. She was only half expecting Harry to come out, but she wasn’t expecting him to turn into all of her friends and family. 

“It really was all your fault. If you had never been born, everyone would’ve been happier.”  
“We always knew you were a monster. But to be part of his family?”  
“We can’t trust you. You’ll get us all killed.”  
“I wish you had never been born.”

She couldn’t listen anymore, running out of the classroom in tears, forgetting her bag as her feet carried her all the way to the shore of the Black Lake, where she finally stopped, vomiting as her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. She sat back against a rock once she was done, burying her face in her hands, crying until she felt a nudge to her leg, looking over to see a black dog staring at her expectantly. 

“Who are you? How did you get all the way out here?”

She sniffled and watched as the dog laid down next to her and laid his head in her lap, reaching over to scratch his ear as she kept crying. She stayed that way until she’d cried out all she had, her head throbbing by the time she stopped and her eyes were very red. She looked down at the dog, who licked her hand once she’d stopped crying. 

“Thank you for staying with me. I wish I could keep you around, but nobody has a dog at Hogwarts. Do you belong to someone?”

She watched as the dog nipped at her hand, figuring that meant no.

“You don’t have a family? Do you have a warm place to sleep tonight?”

Another no. She bit her lip a bit as she watched him. 

“I know somewhere you could stay. Are you ok with being around other dogs?”

She smiled a bit when he gave a little yelp, getting up and scratching his ear again. 

“Then come on. You’ll be well taken care of for as long as you.”

She led the dog to Hagrid’s hut, knocking on the door. Thankfully, he was between classes at the moment.

“Gene? Are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying.”  
“I’ll be alright. But this little guy needs a place to stay. Do you think he could stay with you for a little while? I’d hate for him to be out in the cold.”  
“Of course. Come on in.”

She walked in with the dog, watching him sniff around before sitting down. 

“Wha’s going on with you, Gene? You look miserable.”  
“It’s stupid.”  
“Ye’ can tell me.”

She looked at him sadly, hearing the dog let out a whimper when he sensed her sadness, scratching his ear when he put his paw on her foot. 

“Remus had us work on a boggart he’d found in the school and when I went up against it…….”  
“Wha’d you see?”  
“Everyone. You, Harry, Ron, Hermione, everyone. Telling me that I was the same monster that my father was. That I was better off dead and that I was just ruining everyone’s lives by mere existence. And before you say it, I know not everyone feels that way, it still hurts to think that if they were to find out, I could lose them. That they’ll all hate me because of who my father is. That I could lose what little family I have left.”

Genevieve walked into Remus’ office when she’d been given permission to come in, biting her lip nervously. 

“Remus?”  
“Genie. Are you alright?”  
“I will be. I’m sorry for just running out like that.”  
“It’s my fault.”

She looked at him in confusion before sitting down in the chair he indicated to, watching him go to shut the door and come back to sit. 

“With everything that’s happened between you coming to be with Lily and James and now, I forgot where you came from. That, biologically speaking, you’re not their daughter. It’s an easy thing to forget anyway because of how sweet you’ve always been. So I’m sorry to have made you deal with that in front of the other students. I’m sorry for the questions it will raise. I did not mean for you to face something that I’m sure you’re struggling with.”  
“As long as I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

She took a piece of the chocolate he’d offered her, taking a small bite. 

“As someone who has a secret that people would shy away from, if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”  
“Since you know mine, I think it’s only fair that I know yours.”

She looked at him, completely serious but didn’t think he’d actually tell her. 

“How about instead of telling you, I’ll show you. If you can guess my secret, I’ll give you full marks for today.”

She nodded, going to the wardrobe with him, standing back as he opened the door, watching as the boggart turned into a full moon. She studied it for a minute before Remus turned it into something funny before pushing it back into the wardrobe, and then it clicked. 

“You’re a werewolf?”


	16. Thantophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I switch POVs in this chapter. I don't expect to do it much in this story, but it's labeled before the switch. It just made sense for the situation involved.

Genevieve was sitting next to the Black Lake, which had become a favorite spot for her, Snuffles the dog cuddling up to her as a small fire that she’d conjured up warmed them both up. She silently read her book as she leaned back against the rock, alternating between feeding herself a crisp and giving Snuffles one as she read. She hadn’t heard from her mom since she got to school and she was getting worried. She looked over when Snuffles pulled his head up, giving him a scratch behind the ear. 

“Is it time to stop reading?”

She laughed softly when he gave his affirmative yelp, extinguishing the fire, and put everything into her bag. She walked him back to Hagrid’s hut before bending down to give him a couple more scratches. She went back to the school and went to go talk to Severus. She knocked on his door but got no response. She waited for a while before leaving, heading up to find her friends, finding them in the Gryffindor common room, going to sit down with them in front of the fireplace. 

Genevieve walked out of Madam Puddifoot’s shop without Seamus, obviously angry as Seamus chased after her. 

“Oh come on, Gen. What did I say that’s so wrong?”  
“You’re so gung ho on believing everything the Daily Prophet says about someone that you’re not even stopping to consider the fact that you don’t even know if the details are true or not. Plus, when you’re on a date with someone and they make a noticeable effort to change the subject, take the damn hint!”

She walked away from him again, going off to find somewhere to be alone. She ended up in front of some random house, looking up at it. It didn’t look like anyone had ever lived there before. She took a chance and went inside. Her suspicions were confirmed. A thick layer of dust covered everything in sight. It looked like someone had lived there but there had been some kind of attack. There were claw marks in everything, the furniture that wasn’t just torn in a few places were completely destroyed, lights broken. And it seemed eerily quiet. For a moment. She heard footprints from upstairs and gripped her wand tighter by her side. She quietly made her way up the stairs thinking through the defensive spell she knew, hoping that she wouldn’t have to use any of them. She followed the noises to a door that desperately needed to be fixed, hearing someone talking in the room.

“I know he’s here. Where the hell could the blasted coward be??”

She kept tiptoeing forward until her foot landed on a squeaky floorboard, making all the noises in the house stop. Except for the thudding of her heart in her own ears. She stayed still, waiting for whoever was there to come out. And come out he did. He was so different from the last time she’d seen him in her mum’s memories, but the basic features were there. There was no mistaking the man her mother trusted above all else and felt the guiltiest about hurting. 

“Genna? What are you doing here?”

She didn’t know what to say, letting her wand fall from her hand as she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. It took him a moment to hug her back, but he did. 

“How did you find this place?”  
“I was on a date that ended horribly and I just started walking and ended up here.”  
“I’m glad to see you again, but you shouldn’t be here.”  
“I’m not leaving now that I’ve gotten to meet you. I have so many questions.”  
“I’m sure you do.”

She looked at him expectantly, watching him sigh. 

“We’ll meet up tomorrow night, alright? Meet me by the Black Lake. The spot where you met me the first time.”  
“The first time? What are you talking about?”  
“That dog that you gave a home? That’s me.”

She looked at him in shock as she thought about every time they met up. She blushed softly. 

“Why did you let me tell you so many personal things?”

He smirked a bit at her. 

“Remind me to ask you about this Ron boy with the cute smile.”

The only time she’d ever flipped off a grown adult came at that moment, making her uncle laugh heartily. 

Genevieve waited impatiently for her uncle to show up, sitting in her usual spot by the Black Lake. She’d gone to Hogsmeade that morning to get somethings for her uncle, buying a new bag to hold it all in. 

“Excited to see me?”

She smiled and turned around to see her uncle standing there, jumping into his arms again, hugging him tightly. 

“This is a greeting I haven’t felt in a long time. Not since you were just shy of two years old and I brought you your first pet.”  
“What did you get me?”  
“Something that Lily gave me so much attitude for for so long. I got you a pet snake.”

She laughed, shaking her head before she looked at the bag draped over her shoulder. 

“I brought you some things.”   
“Let’s go somewhere private. I can’t be seen so close to the castle.”

She nodded, following him to the Whomping Willow, watching him freeze the tree for a moment, going with him through the tunnel, ending up in the house she’d found the day before. 

“What is this place? And how did you find it?”  
“It’s something that we found when we were at school as a hang out of sorts. The four of us.”  
“Speaking of which, when did you all find out about Remus being a werewolf?”  
“You know?”  
“I figured it out a while ago. He was teaching us about boggarts and forgot about who my father is. I told him he owed me a secret and he showed me his boggart. It clicked when I saw the full moon turn into a deflating balloon.”  
“You and your mum are almost identical. In looks and intelligence. She had a soft spot for people like you do.”

She blushed softly and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“Anyway, I was gonna show you what I got for you.”

She put the bag down on the bed next to her as she sat down, starting to pull things out. A teapot that she’d bought at Madam Puddifoot’s, the least girly one she could find, with multiple packs of tea, some cakes, some food from the Three Broomsticks, a thing of butterbeer, a new blanket, some new clothes, a few books from her collection, some soap, shampoo, and some other things that she thought he would like or need.

“Shampoo? You trying to say something, Genna?”  
“Yes. You’ve been in Azkaban for 12 years. It doesn’t make you look or smell super great.”  
“Yep. Just like your mother.”

She smiled and shook her head, letting him take the things she’d brought for him. 

“I figured you could hide the empty bag somewhere I can find it and I’ll fill it and bring it back whenever I can.”  
“That sounds great. But you don’t have to do this.”  
“Yes, I do. And we’re not arguing about it.”

They both laughed a bit, starting to strike up a conversation. She was enjoying getting to know more about her family, despite having dark witches and wizards on both sides of her family, it was still nice to know more about where she came from. And hearing more about how Sirius turned out gave her some hope that she really could be someone different than how her parents were. She had lost track of time until she noticed the sun starting to set, cursing. 

“I’ve gotta go. I should’ve been inside a while ago.”  
“It was nice to see how much you’ve grown. To see that James and Lily were still with you in some way.”

She smiled and hugged him. 

“They’re always with me.”

She kissed his cheek before grabbing her wand and leaving, dodging the branches of the Whomping Willow as she ran to the castle. She just barely dodged the dementors, rushing to meet up with Severus. When she got to his office, she knocked, out of breath as she waited for him to open the door. 

“There you are. Where have you been?”  
“I’ve been busy, Severus. I do have a lot of work that I’m doing. But I’m here now.”  
“We’ve been worried about you.”

She smiled when she saw her mum, going over to hug her. 

“I’ve missed you. I’m glad to see you in one piece.”  
“I’ve missed you too. It’s great to see you again.” 

She smiled, sitting down to catch up with her mum, the three of them talking and laughing. A nice change from the uncertainty of life around her. 

Genevieve was sitting in Dumbledore’s office, playing with one of the licorice snaps as she waited for him to come up. Dumbledore had asked her to come up to his office and wait for him, so here she was. She put the candy back in the bowl when she heard the door opening, looking over to see Dumbledore come in with Severus, Harry, McGonagall, Remus, and the Minister of Magic, confusion written all over her face as she watched the group coming in. 

“Professor? What’s going on?”

She got no response, but she could see Severus’ face twisted in sadness, McGonagall fighting back tears, and the Minister looking a bit guilty. She went to stand up but Dumbledore motioned for her to stay seated, raising an eyebrow. 

“Genevieve, let me introduce you to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.”  
“Hello, Minister.”  
“Hello, young lady. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”  
“Better circumstances? What do you mean?”  
“I want you to know that the Ministry has no intention of punishing you for your parentage.”

She looked at the Minister in confusion before looking at Severus for clarification.

“Genevieve. Your mother was found and captured by Ministry Aurors two days ago and tortured for information.”

Her face and stomach fell when she heard his sentence. It was as if her brain suddenly stopped working and she couldn’t comprehend what she was hearing. As if nothing was clicking in her brain. 

“What are you talking about, Severus? We just talked to her the other day. She was fine. In one piece.”  
“I know, little one. But you knew she had to keep hiding so she wouldn’t be found. You can’t forget that, no matter what the circumstances, she’s done a lot of bad things in her past that she always knew she’d have to answer for.”  
“Why do you keep saying had?”  
“What?”  
“You keep using past tense words. Why?”

She watched him flounder for words and she got a sinking feeling. 

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Potter.”

She looked over at the Minister, who was standing next to Harry, who was looking sad. But she still wasn’t comprehending what they were trying to say. 

“Sorry for what? For torturing my mother?”  
“Gen……”

She looked at Harry in complete confusion. Until it hit her. And then it was as if everything shattered around her. She shook her head, wanting to think that this was some big joke that she was victim of. 

“No…… She’s fine. We’re going Christmas shopping this weekend. We’re supposed to be meeting up in Hogsmeade on Saturday morning. She wouldn’t miss it.”  
“Genevieve…….”

She looked at Severus, not realizing that she was starting to cry, shaking her head. 

“No. You heard her, Severus. She’s excited for this trip. The first thing the two of us can do together. She’ll be there. She promised.”

She felt Severus hold onto her shoulders as the tears started to fall. 

“We didn’t know she’d had a child. We only knew she had information that we needed.”  
“So you killed her for it? You didn’t even stop to think that she might have family that would miss her? You just wanted your damn information!”  
“Gen, take it easy……”  
“We didn’t just kill her. The crimes she committed needed some kind of punishment----”  
“And you chose death?? Why not snap her wand?? You couldn’t have done that?”  
“She’s killed almost as many people as your monster father.”

She didn’t remember anything after breaking down, on autopilot after the meeting was over. She’d been led to Ravenclaw Tower, but she ended up in the Shrieking Shack, falling asleep on the spare bed in the room Sirius was in. 

Harry’s POV: 

I walked up to Snape’s office door and knocked hesitantly. Snape was the last person I ever wanted to go to, but nobody else would know where Gen was. I looked up when Snape opened the door. 

“What do you want, Potter?”  
“Can I come in, Professor?”

He sighed and stood aside to let me in. once he shut the door, I turned to look at him. 

“Look. I hate you and you hate me. We’re not friends and we never will be. But I haven’t seen Gen since our meeting with the Minister and I’m worried. I know she’s missed her classes and that’s really not like her. I was hoping you’ve seen her.”  
“You’re right. We’re not friends. Not even close. But I’m worried about her too. I’ve looked for her everywhere and I haven’t seen any sign of her. Not even Hagrid has seen her. Have you talked to Lupin?”  
“He hasn’t seen her either. I’m really worried, Snape. I know she’s dealing with a lot, but……”  
“Talk to Lupin again and I’ll talk to Professor Dumbledore.”

I nodded and headed toward the door, looking back as I reached for the doorknob. 

“She’ll be alright, Snape. Won’t she?”  
“I hope so, Potter. I hope so.”

I nodded, sighing as I left, going back to find Lupin. He was in his office, grading papers at his desk. I knocked on his door, causing him to look up at me. 

“Still no sign of her?”  
“Nothing. Snape hasn’t even seen her.”  
“How long has it been now? A month.”

I just nodded, looking over when an owl came through the window and dropped a letter on his desk, watching him read it. 

“I’m afraid that I have something I have to take care of, Harry. Why don’t you go see if Hagrid will help you search the grounds for her again? I’m sure she’ll turn up.”

Remus’ POV: 

I walked into the room with a bag filled with things for Genevieve, who was curled up in the fetal position under the blanket on the spare bed that James used to sleep on when they pulled all-nighters. I put the bag on the table and go over to her, making sure that she’s comfortable. It still astonishes me the difference a month makes. A month ago, Genie was smiling. I saw her helping Neville, who still reminds me of Peter, with a spell that he was having so much difficulty with. She made him laugh and smile instead of blush and hide. But the little 13-year-old girl sleeping in front of me looked like she could barely lift a wand. She was noticeably skinnier and looked as if she’d been asleep this entire time. 

“No, she hasn’t eaten. I’ve only been able to get her to drink water or tea. I see her like this and I think of her first ear infection. Surprisingly, I miss the screaming. At least we would know what she was feeling.”  
“When was the last time she drank anything?”  
“About 2 hours ago. She hasn’t talked or anything. Every once in a while she’ll find a way to tell me she wants me to lay with her, but she hasn’t done anything else.”  
“She lost Raven. She’s not gonna bounce back right away.”

I looked up at Sirius for the first time since I’d gotten there and he could still take my breath away. 

“Speaking of which, how are you holding up?”  
“Honestly? I’m glad she’s not suffering anymore. I just wish I could’ve seen her again. You know?”  
“I know Pads.”

I watched him smile, going over to him. 

“When’s the last time you said that?”  
“The last night we spent together. The four of us went drinking to celebrate Prongs telling us Lily was pregnant again and we left early.”  
“Because I didn’t wanna keep my hands off of you because you looked hot.”  
“No, I didn’t. You just lose your mind when you drink firewhiskey.”

He chuckled softly, walking out of the room with me, going to my favorite room in the house. The room the two of us always shared before and after a full moon. 

“I still dream of this room.”  
“This room helped me stay sane until I escaped. This room, you, James, Lily. Harry. Genna.”  
“That poor girl.”  
“Why didn’t you fight to keep them? And there’s no judgment. I’m curious.”  
“You know why I didn’t.”  
“Dumbledore would’ve given them to you.”  
“Yes, he would’ve. But I didn’t want them.”  
“Yes, you did. I know you did.”  
“It’s because I didn’t want to lose control. I’d lost everyone in one night. My transformations were so much more painful for a while. I could not let those kids see me go through that. Scare them like that.”  
“I get it, babe.”  
“Babe?”

I looked at Sirius with a longing I hadn’t felt in over a decade. As if someone had snapped their fingers, we found ourselves colliding together, our lips connected as if no time passed between our last night and now. Surprisingly, his lips still felt the same. Chapped because he would bite them when he was focused on something. I felt him back me up to the bed, our hands taking off each other’s clothes to feel each other’s skin under our fingers. Our usual song and dance before things got interrupted and we were thrown into a 12-year hiatus. I pulled away to catch my breath and look Sirius over, taking in the changes made to the man I love. The time in Azkaban had not been kind to him, but he was still my Padfoot. The few muscles he did have were replaced by looser skin that had plumped up a bit since seeing Genna again, tattoos had been placed on his skin that had never been there before. But he was still mine. I reached out to trace his tattoos as he traced some of the newer scars I had gained, both of us noticing the tension forming in the air between us. Building until we couldn’t take it anymore. 

Genevieve woke up in the same room she’d been in for a month, crossing her legs underneath her as she sat up, yawning deeply as she looked around. She saw a glass of water on the floor next to the bucket Sirius had found for her when she’d throw up. She picked it up and took a drink from it, getting up and going outside when she recognized the sounds coming from the room down the hall. She gained some distance from the Whomping Willow, making her way to the edge of the Forest, kneeling down to make a small grave marker for her mum, sniffling softly as she sat back to silently talk to her mum. At least, until she felt Scabbers scurry across her feet. She tried to catch him, knowing Ron would want him back, but he was really fast. When she finally caught up with him, she was stuck watching him turn into Peter Pettigrew. 

“Peter? You’re Scabbers?”  
“Genevieve? Why did you follow me?”  
“I was hoping to catch you to give you back to the Weasleys. You’re supposed to be dead.”  
“I faked it. You cannot know about this. You’ll ruin everything.”

She watched him start to lunge for her, dodging out of the way and shooting ropes from her wand to tie him up. 

“Peter, what have you done?”  
“I can’t tell you. Especially not you.”

She should’ve known that it was possible for her father to corrupt more good people. She’d seen her mother fall victim to it. Her uncle, and countless others. 

“I won’t let them hurt you. Sirius and Remus. I know how relentless he could be when he wanted something. I’ve seen my mum’s memories. I know it’ll hurt Ron, but stay in the Forest. Sirius doesn’t come here. And Remus only does when he transforms.”  
“You don’t want to know what happened?”  
“Not right now. I don’t have the brainpower for much right now.”

She knelt down to untie him, looking at him. 

“Just be careful, alright?”

She walked off without a word, making her way back to the Shrieking Shack, seeing the two men panicking when they didn’t see her in the bed.

“I’m right here. I heard you two and wanted some air.”

She felt the two men hug her tightly, leaning into them both. 

“Relax. I’m fine. Hungry and tired, but I’m fine. Or…… I will be.”

She tossed her wand onto the bed as she sat down on the bed again as Remus grabbed the plate of sandwiches for her to eat, eating one of them and letting them talk, not really having much to say at the moment.


	17. Kilig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "book three". Hope you all liked it.

Genevieve walked into the Shrieking Shack with Remus, holding onto Scabbers, hesitating before walking into the room where everyone was gathered, knowing that Harry had figured out a lot but still didn’t know everything. 

“Gen? What are you doing here with him? And how did you get here?”  
“Because you’re wrong, Harry. Sirius didn’t betray mum and dad. He’s not the monster that he’s been painted to be. He didn’t kill Peter Pettigrew. The Daily Prophet has it all wrong. And you know exactly who it all starts with.”  
“I don’t get what’s going on. Someone tell us what’s going on here?”

She looked over at Ron as Remus and Sirius came up behind her, both men putting their hands on her shoulders. 

“It’s time to tell them, Genie. They won’t understand otherwise.”  
“They’ll hate me if I do. I can’t.”  
“You can do this, Genna. And if they do, let them. The people that love us will always be with us.”

She felt herself tear up a bit as she closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself to lose the two friends that she considered family with her revelation. She bit her lip as she looked at Harry before looking at the floor. 

“Eve? What’s going on? What do you have to tell us?”  
“Harry and I aren’t biologically brother and sister. I was adopted by his parents, but biologically speaking, we’re not twins.”  
“Then who are your parents?”

She took a breath as she looked at Harry. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Ron or Hermione, the tears dripping quickly down her face. 

“My mother is the witch that was killed by the Ministry.”  
“Raven Black? The Deatheater?”

She nodded, feeling her lip trembling.

“And your father?”

She tried to say the word, but she couldn’t do it. She just knew that Ron would hate her for this and Hermione would be afraid of her once she said the name. 

“Voldemort. Her father is Voldemort.”

She turned to face Remus and Sirius when she heard Hermione gasp and Ron curse, leaning her head into her uncle’s shoulder, crying harder. She could hear Harry talking, but she wasn’t listening to him or anything else. 

“She hasn’t told anyone because she’s afraid that people will see her as nothing more than Voldemort’s daughter if they were to find out. So she kept quiet about it.”  
“So is there anyone else that knows?”  
“Dumbledore, me, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, those two, your mum, and now you two.”  
“I can’t believe it. Of course, you wouldn’t want to tell anyone.”

She felt Hermione take her hand, looking back for a moment, feeling Sirius turn her around. 

“I can’t believe you’re You-Know-Who’s daughter. I can’t believe that he even slept with someone.”

She couldn’t help but laugh a bit as she wiped her eyes, looking at Ron. 

“So you don’t……”  
“No, we don’t. You’re a good person. And everyone knows that.”

She smiled and hugged Hermione, forgetting about Peter until he squirmed in her hand. She pulled away and held Peter closer, sitting down. 

“Peter Pettigrew isn’t dead. He faked his death. My f…...You-Know-Who…..got to him and convinced him to give up our parents’ location. But when the three of them died, it was either face what he’d done to one of his best friends or face the Ministry and come clean that he was a Death Eater. Either one would lead to torture or death. Neither one is something he was prepared to do. Especially not with the guilt he carried for Remus.”  
“For me?”  
“He was in love with you. Ow!”

She squeezed Scabbers a bit when he bit her.

“Peter told me that he loved you like you loved, love, Sirius. You were each other’s firsts. You told him that you loved Sirius and didn’t wanna lead him on anymore. He understood, but he felt the same way about you.”

She looked as Scabbers jumped out of her hands before she could stop him, watching Peter go back to his human form. He looked sad and angry at the same time. 

“Is this true, Peter?”  
“How could I not love you? You were the only one of you three that ever treated me like a person and not just a therapist. I was going to invite you to stay that summer so I could tell you without interruptions and then you blurted it out before I could say anything.”  
“So your parents?”  
“Died a few years later. Right before the wedding. I couldn’t say anything because you three already thought they were dead.”  
“So you dealt with that alone?”  
“I had no other choice. I know what you would’ve done if I had told you. You would’ve had the others help you find someone and none of them would’ve been you. And you were the only one that knew. I couldn’t bring myself to tell anyone else that I liked men.”

She looked at Peter before getting up and going over to check out Ron’s leg, ripping the bedsheets into strips so she could wrap his leg up, staying quiet as the three men talked. 

“That’s not too tight, is it?”  
“No.”

She looked over for a second before looking at Ron. 

“I know why you didn’t say anything. I wouldn’t have either.”  
“I don’t want you to think it had anything to do with trust.”  
“I know. It’s just weird to think that you’re anything like him.”

She couldn’t respond to him, standing up in shock as Severus came in, trying to get him to calm down. But she didn’t get the chance to really talk him down when he was blasted back. She looked at Hermione in angry shock before going over to check on him. She looked over when Remus said he’d get Severus to the hospital wing for her. She sighed and nodded, going out with the others, keeping an eye on Peter so he didn’t run off. She’d gotten Sirius to agree not to turn him over to the dementors. She let Harry and Sirius go off as Hermione took over keeping an eye on Peter. Of course, in the hoopla of everything that happened, it took a while before anyone noticed the full moon coming out from behind the clouds. Hermione was the first to notice and alerted everyone to it. She stood in front of Ron instinctively as Remus started feeling the effects, seeing Sirius go over to him and try to help him through it. Not that it worked. After that, things started happening too quickly for her to process it right away. Peter transformed and ran away, Severus came to yell at them before protecting them when he noticed Remus, Sirius got tossed aside, Remus got away, and Harry ran after Sirius. She didn’t know who to follow, but Severus made her mind up for her. She helped Ron inside the castle and up to the hospital wing, hoping that everyone would be ok.

Genevieve sighed deeply as Harry and Hermione left to do what Dumbledore asked, sitting down next to Ron, her foot jiggling nervously. 

“You could’ve gone with them.”  
“No, I couldn’t. Harry should get to know his godfather. Besides, if they end up doing what I think they’re gonna do, I’ll just be in the way.”  
“You just seem anxious sitting here.”  
“I am, but because I’m still scared about how you really feel.”  
“About what?”  
“About my parents. I don’t wanna think that I could lose you in my life and I feel like that’s what’s gonna happen.”  
“You won’t.”

She looked at him, feeling him take her hand, her skin tingling a bit at the contact. Meeting his eyes, she could tell what he was trying to say without him actually saying it. And she was a bit surprised to find that she felt the same way. She blushed softly and looked down at their hands, lacing their fingers together, smiling to herself. The two stayed quiet like that for a while, starting to talk about the first thing that came to Ron’s mind. By the time Harry and Hermione came back, she and Ron were sleeping in the same bed. 

Genevieve walked into Dumbledore’s office when she was given permission, seeing Newt Scamander there again. 

“Good morning, Mr. Scamander.”  
“Newt, please. And good morning to you too, Ms. Potter.”  
“Please have a seat, Ms. Potter. There’s something we would like to discuss with you.”

She nodded, sitting down next to Newt, taking the cup of tea that was offered to her, taking a drink, waiting for someone to talk first, looking over when Newt cleared his throat. 

“So, Albus brought it to my attention that you like to stay busy and to help people and animals. I’ve been starting to slow down a bit in my older years and have been looking for someone to apprentice with me this summer. I understand you have a knack for potions and you have some talent in healing and I expressed interest in having you with me. I’ll be traveling a fair bit and adding more animals to my research collection while I write another book and could use some help with the creatures that I already have. What do you say?”  
“I would love to. But I’d have to ask----”  
“Severus is on board with you going. As long as that’s what you want.”

She smiled and nodded. 

“I’d love to go. Thank you for thinking of me, Mr…...Newt. Sorry.”

Genevieve sat in the compartment with her friends, all of them laughing and talking with each other, sitting next to Ron with her hand in his. She was excited for this summer. She’d decided to move in with Severus, she was going to be traveling the world and learning even more, she and Ron were starting…...something, and she’d be back in time to catch a real Quidditch match before starting 5th year work. Despite missing her mum, she felt like things were starting to look up for her.


	18. Brontide

Genevieve yawned as she got into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her. She was a week into her trip and she was already having so much fun. She’d spent the first couple of days at the Scamander house, getting to know the creatures Newt had in his suitcase. There was one kneazle that took a liking to her and she loved this little guy too. The clever little guy had gotten out of the suitcase before anyone noticed and had taken to following Gen around everywhere. As if on cue, she heard the little mewl that was his greeting, smiling to herself as she poked her head out from the curtain, seeing Munchkin on the counter in the bathroom. 

“Good morning, troublemaker. Did you have your breakfast yet?”

She giggled softly when he mewled in response, going back to finish her shower. When she was done, she dried off and got dressed, picking him up and carrying him downstairs for breakfast. She and Newt were going to fly to Spain that afternoon, so she volunteered to go to Diagon Alley to get some supplies. Correction. Newt was going to apparate to a point in Spain while she stayed in the suitcase with the animals since apparating made her sick. She smiled when she saw Brita picking at some toast while a stack of letters sat next to her breakfast plate that was filled up completely. She gave Munchkin a piece of toast before sitting down to eat, opening up her letters. Though, they were all pretty much the same. All of them wishing her luck and hoping that she had fun and asking her to check in. Except for Sirius’ letter. 

‘Hello, Genna. I’m sorry for not congratulating you on your apprenticeship. Remus and I have taken up residence in mine and your mother’s childhood home and pissing off your grandmother in multiple different ways. I hope you have fun traveling. Get your fill while you can. Because once you become a working stiff, you’ll never have free time again. I have two favors to ask of you. The first is to tell me why your godfather seems to think that I won’t hex him just because he’s your godfather. And the second is to bring Remus and I souvenirs from every place you visit. Nothing stupid and tacky like t-shirts or postcards. Something fun. Or I will embarrass you by telling your new boyfriend many baby stories of you that will have you running for the hills. And if you think I’m bluffing, don’t forget that you told ‘Snuffles’ some really embarrassing things bout how cute Ronald’s butt is. Your loving uncle. Sirius.’

She rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking her head. She wrote out responses while she ate, writing to Remus instead of Sirius, drinking her tea. 

‘Dear Remus. I want to thank you for your letter and the pictures you sent me. It means a lot that Harry and I have more pictures of our family. And the picture of mum’s grave you and Sirius made means more than I could ever say. I’m glad you two aren’t mad at me anymore for keeping you from killing Peter, but I think we can all agree that enough blood has been shed because of my father. As for you and my uncle moving in together, I’m happy for you. It’s nice to know that the two of you could go back to the one you love in such a way. And speaking of my wonderful uncle, please remind him that while he does have some embarrassing stories, I have some of him with the Pensieve memories that mum left me. Therefore, I have proof of my stories. He’ll get souvenirs, but he’ll deal with what he gets. I hope you find another job soon. I hate that Severus outed you like that. That was unfair of him and I feel horrible. Sending my love. Genevieve.’

Genevieve came up from the suitcase covered in dirt, sweat, and spilled potion, feeling grossed out as she wiped off her hands, looking at Tina as she handed the young girl a towel. She took it with gratitude. 

“Go up and take a shower. And then there’s a surprise waiting for you in the living room.”  
“Thanks, Tina.”

She went upstairs, hearing Munchkin following her up to the bathroom. She came back down an hour later, letting her hair air dry as she walked into the kitchen to get some juice, noticing that they were running low on it. 

“Hey, Tina? We’re running low on apple juice. Do you want me to go get some more today?”  
“I’ve always preferred grape juice. It’s like drinking wine without alcohol.”

She gasped softly when she recognized the voice, the glass falling from her hand as she ran and jumped into her uncle’s arms, hugging him tightly, smiling as she held onto him. 

“Happy early birthday, Genna.”  
“I thought you were gonna be laying low.”  
“I couldn’t miss my niece’s birthday.”  
“And Harry?”  
“All I could do was send him a gift. I tried to arrange it so I could see him, but we couldn’t make it work.”

She smiled at him, kissing his cheek before going to hug Remus, hugging him just as tightly. She sat down at the table with them after making some tea for them all, telling them all about the things she’d done and seen. She remembered the souvenirs after she finished talking, going up to get them, bringing them down. 

“I got Remus some language books and, this isn’t technically a souvenir as much as a gift, but there’s a memoir there that I came across while we were in India written by this very interesting man who got bitten when he was a child. He didn’t have anyone to teach him, so everything he’s learned is all self-taught. The revelations he’s made are astounding. Newt and I met him and he signed a copy for you. If nothing else, it’s an interesting read.”  
“Thank you, Genie. These are great.”  
“Yeah, yeah, Moony. You got books. What’d I get?”

She rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling out a couple of boxes for him. 

“This might not be the best idea in the world, but I thought you’d find it interesting. The big box has samples of alcohol from every city we went to. Local distilleries and breweries. We went to the United States and every state has a favorite beer. And the smaller box is something more for Remus than it is for you.”

She bit back a laugh as she watched her uncle open the small box, busting out laughing he started pulling out dog toys, a leash, a collar, and thing of flea and tick shampoo, hearing Remus join in as Sirius started cursing them both. 

“You’re horrible.”  
“Yes, Pads, but James would be proud of her.”  
“I hate you both.”

She spent the rest of the day talking with them between jobs. She was going to be leaving the next night, going back home since there were only a couple more weeks before school started. 

“I notice you haven’t shown us the animals you’ve been working with.”  
“I didn’t think you’d want to see them.”  
“Why don’t you go show them the family while Tina and I take care of dinner?”

She smiled and nodded, getting up and leading them to the other room where the suitcase was, opening it and stepping in. 

“Mind your head. And don’t make any sudden moves. Some of them really don’t like that.”  
“I think we can handle it.”

She laughed a bit and headed down the stairs, ducking under the beam before making room for her uncles to come down. She grabbed a few buckets and filled them with different foods and water. 

“Would you like some help, Genie?”  
“That would be great. Thanks.”

She let Remus take one of the buckets of meat while Sirius grabbed the water, showing them around and showing them all the animals. 

“But these guys are my favorites.”  
“Kneazles.”  
“Yep. It’s where I met Munchkin who took a liking to me and has been by my side ever since.”

She gave them some food and poured out some water for them, showing her uncles around and pointing out the creatures that wanted to be social, chasing off the nifflers when they started sniffing around. She finished the tour with one of her favorites. A hippocampus that Newt had named Kaia. She took off her shoes before diving into the ‘ocean’, not bothering to perform a bubblehead charm on herself. It wasn’t long before Kaia caught wind of her presence and brought her back to the surface. She smiled and asked Remus to give Kaia the last of the food. She swam around for a bit before getting out of the water, magically drying herself off before putting her shoes back on and leading her uncles out. She was going to miss spending time with the animals, but she was excited to go back home. Thankfully, this time she was going to use floo powder to go to Spinner’s End for a couple days before flooing to the Burrow. She had had her fun but she missed her friends and family. 

Genevieve walked through the Burrow, looking for everyone. She smiled when she heard voices coming from the backyard, going to the door and opening it, standing there as she listened to her friends and family. The backyard was decorated for hers and Harry’s birthday. Red, gold, blue, and bronze balloons in different groupings around the yard, lights hanging off of every surface that had been brought out, a big Gryffindor cake next to an equally big Ravenclaw cake standing in the middle of the table, hers and Harry’s favorite foods scattered around the table, another table off to the side that was covered in gifts. But the thing that captured her attention the most was Ron. He was standing with someone who she could only assume was one of the two Weasley children she hadn’t met yet. It didn’t take too long for Ron to notice that someone was watching him. She smiled when he spotted her, giving him a small wave. She watched him come over, biting her lip shyly when he reached her, blushing softly as he stood in front of her, looking into his eyes. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his hands taking hers, glancing down at their hands. 

“Your hair grew a bit.”  
“It did. And it actually lightened a bit from being in the sun so much.”  
“I like it. It makes your eyes look brighter.”

She blushed a little deeper, feeling him take some of her hair and putting behind her ear, leaning into his touch when he kept his hand there, meeting his eyes. They stood there in silence for a minute before he started bridging the gap between them, their lips meeting softly. They’d kissed a couple times before, but this was a little different. They’d been talking a lot since she’d left, so there was more emotion behind it. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently, leaning into him as they kissed, losing herself in the moment. At least until she heard the twins heckling them. She blushed deeply and buried her head in his neck. 

“I hate your brothers.”  
“I’m going to kill them.”

She turned to see everyone watching them, going out to greet everyone, letting Ron introduce her to his oldest brothers after she hugged Mrs. Weasley. She spent the rest of the night catching up with everyone, opening birthday presents with Harry, and enjoying herself. When everyone started going up to bed, she stayed in the living room with Ron, waiting until she couldn’t hear anyone anymore. 

“Finally alone.”  
“Well, kind of alone. Everyone’s upstairs.”  
“But we’re downstairs with no supervision.”

She couldn’t help but smile, catching the inflection in his voice, laughing softly. 

“Slow down there, Ron. I understand where you’re coming from, but I’m not ready yet. I wanna wait a little while. Please?”

She kissed him softly when he nodded, looking at him. 

“Are you mad?”  
“No. But I need to use the loo. Get up for a minute?” 

She nodded, standing up and stretching. She sat back down on the couch as he left. By the time Ron came back, she had fallen asleep waiting for him. 

Genevieve walked over to Mr. Weasley and Percy with her friends, her hair a bit messy from running away from the Death Eaters, holding Ron’s hand. She looked over at Mr. Weasley. 

“How are we getting back?”  
“We’re going to apparating all of you back. You and Ron are going with Bill once he gets here. Percy’s going to take Harry and Hermione, while I take the twins and Ginny back.”

She nodded, leaning into Ron as they walked off to collect her tent. Surprisingly, it survived the Death Eater attack. She worked in silence, looking over when Bill got there for them, standing up and put her tent in her pocket, looking at Bill. 

“Fair warning, apparating and portkeys make me vomit.”  
“Thanks for the warning. Try to hold it as long as you can.”  
“I do.”

She took his hand, holding Ron’s just a little tighter, closing her eyes right before Bill apparated away. When they got back to the Burrow, she tried to hold the vomit back long enough to let Bill move away. She felt Ron holding her hair when she was able to let it go, wiping her mouth with a shaky hand when she was done. 

“Come on. I’ll get you some tea.”

She stayed quiet until they were able to be alone again, holding back tears until Ron took her hand, looking over at him. 

“You’re still scared about people finding out, aren’t you?”  
“Yes. Because one of two things will happen. Either people will hate me or be scared of me. And that’s not including the Death Eaters. They’ll do what they can to get to me and make me lead them. I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before.”

She looked down at their hands, pulling hers away. 

“We shouldn’t be together. You still have a chance to be known as something good. You have the chance for a good life. I don’t. And I never will.”  
“Oh, come on. Don’t say things like that. You’ll have a good life. I know it.”  
“No, you don’t, Ron. You want it to happen, and I do too, but even though I have people that love me for me, if people find out, I’ll never be known as anything other than Voldemort’s daughter. The daughter of a monster. You have the chance to be a hero. I’ll always be a villain.”

She stood up and rushed upstairs before he could say anything, locking herself into the only available bedroom, crying herself to sleep.


	19. Abeyance

Harry’s POV: 

I sat with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, the three of us doing our homework. Or rather, Hermione and I were doing our homework. Ron was pining after Genevieve, who was currently sitting with Malfoy at the Slytherin table, talking with him. Both Ron and Gen were completely miserable and ‘Mione and I both knew why. The two of them missed each other. Gen was so scared of losing everything she’d built that she let the fear drive her to do something that made her miserable. Again. 

“Seriously, Ron. Go talk to her. I promise that she misses you just as much as you miss her.”  
“She broke it off with me. She doesn’t wanna be with me.”  
“Of course she does, Ronald. She’s scared and unsure. She’s lost her parents, then her mother, and then was almost attacked by one of the people that used to follow her father. She cares about you and wants to be with you. You mean a lot to her. She’s scared of losing you or letting you get hurt.”  
“How do you know? None of us has talked to her since we got here. She’s spent all of her time in class or with Malfoy.”  
“It’s obvious. Every time you two are in the same room, she watches you until she thinks you’re about to look at her, and then she forces herself to look away so she won’t run to you. It’s killing her to have broken up with you but in her own way, she’s protecting you and herself.”

I nodded, listening to Hermione, glancing up in time to see Gen look away as Ron looked over at her. Point proven, even if Ron hadn’t seen it. It was almost laughable. But then a thought hit me. There are only three people that Gen would listen to about this. And it would be risky to talk to two of them. But for my sister and best friend, I’ll do anything.

“How about we write to Sirius and Lupin? They can give you advice and/or talk to her about this.”  
“You really think she’d talk to them about this?”  
“Even if she doesn’t, they’ll know what to say to her to get her to think things out.”  
“Alright. Send a letter, I guess.”

Genevieve walked through Hogsmeade with Hermione, both of them talking about the Triwizard Tournament and how stupid it was that it was getting resurrected. But after a while, Gen realized that they were heading out of Hogsmeade. 

“‘Mione? Where are you taking me?”  
“I never got to see any more of the Shrieking Shack besides that one room. I was hoping you would show me around.”

She just nodded, walking into the house with her. They ended the tour back in the room they’d all been in. And of course, her uncles were there, though she hadn’t been expecting to see Harry and Ron with them, immediately growing suspicious.

“What’s going on here?”  
“We came to talk to you, Genna. We hear you’ve been having some trouble and we’re here to help.”  
“There’s no trouble at all. And please don’t come out all this way for me. It would kill Harry and I if you got caught when you’re supposed to be lying low.”

She watched as Sirius got up and went over to her, feeling him pull her in for the tightest hug he’d ever given her, hugging him back.

“There is always going to be people dying around you. We’ve all had our fair share of loss. James, Lily, Raven, Regulus, and so many people that we love. It’s the most painful thing you will ever go through. I’ve had 13 years to think about the deaths of my best friends and I’m still not over it. I doubt I ever will be. But the best thing I can do to honor their memory is to be myself. The person they loved and cared for. To watch over you and Harry and Remus. There’s nothing else I can control. I could tell Remus that I love him and he could love me back or he could reject me. I can only control my words and actions. Nothing else. But you know what gets me through the things I can’t control that hurt me?”

She looked up at him, shaking her head as she fought back tears, her hands gripping his coat. 

“You and Harry. Knowing that you are loved and cared for and get to create your own memories that will last you a lifetime. When I get sad over the people I’ve lost, in any way, Remus and I will go over the letters we’ve gotten from you and smile at the amazing young woman that you’ve already grown into and the beautiful woman you will continue to grow into.”  
“There’s so much of life that’s beyond our control. My being attacked as a child, my parents getting sick and passing away, losing my friends to death, and the love of my life to prison. But there’s so much more to life than worrying about what can’t be controlled. You are the biological daughter of one of the darkest wizards to ever exist and a woman who lost her way, the adopted daughter of a boy who preferred to bet on how many times we could get Sirius’ mother to scream the word mudblood and the girl who wouldn’t give that stupid boy the time of day until her best friend broke her heart. But look at what you could control. You are the girl who is doing schoolwork above your year with friends that have become family to you, who has spent a huge portion of your summer being an apprentice to the world’s leading magizoologists, and has led two men back to the one they loved while saving a man who had given up on the love he’d lost. You did that. Nobody else. There’s no guarantee that you won’t lose friends if people were to find out, but the ones who stay by your side, your family, will forever be in your heart. Even if we die, we’ll always be with you. But you have to choose to carry us with you. To honor our memory your own way.”

She looked between her two uncles, her tears quickly dripping down her face as their words sank into her brain. The thought of losing her family hurt her more than even she realized, but they were right. She didn’t want to admit it, but they were. She felt Remus turn her around to face Ron as Sirius stood behind her. 

“Don’t do the stupid shit we did and push someone away from loving you just because you’re scared. You’ll both hurt each other with stupid words and shitty actions, but at the end of the day, the love you have for that person is deep and honest and you will be more miserable than you are now if you push him away without giving him a chance to see your fear and help you through it.”  
“Don’t be me, Genie. Don’t push Ron away because you’re afraid he won’t be able to handle your baggage. You told him the truth and he still cares for you. He stayed and his love for you grew stronger. Take hold of that and find comfort in him when you’re scared. Lean on the family you’ve created for yourself. It’s what they’re there for.”

She sniffled, looking at Ron, who was fighting tears, biting her lip. She stumbled a little when Sirius gave her a little push toward him, meeting Ron’s eyes. 

“I meant it when I said I would be here for you, Eve.”  
“I’m sorry. I just……”  
“I know. I don’t wanna lose people either. But they’re right. It’ll happen. You just have to keep going. Even if it means having someone else drag you along.”  
“So does this mean you’ll drag me?”  
“If I have to.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as he stood up, wiping her eyes as he walked over to her, not hearing the others leave the room to give them time alone. She watched him lean down to kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck gently, melting into the kiss.

Genevieve walked into the DADA classroom with her friends, sitting down next to Ron, her hand in his. Since their talk with her uncles, she’d been a little happier and letting loose a little more. And she and Ron were practically inseparable. She pulled out her wand and books, looking as Moody came in. She was entirely uncomfortable around him, but she couldn’t put her finger on why. She watched him go to the chalkboard and write something. 

“Unforgivable Curses. Unforgivable for a reason. Who can tell me what they are?”

She was confused and shocked when she heard him. She looked over when she felt Ron raise his hand. She was completely speechless as she listened, floundering for something to say when Moody started using the spells in front of them on spiders. Everyone was stunned and uncomfortable, but she was furious. She knew the damage those spells caused because of her father. Using the spells on spiders was one thing, but she’d had enough when he said he wanted the students to practice the Imperius curse on each other, standing up so fast that her chair flew back and fell to the floor. 

“You really are mad! You can’t use those spells on us and you can’t expect us to use them on each other! I understand that you want us to be prepared, and nobody else would want to write essays, but I think in this situation essays are warranted. I’m pretty sure that everyone would rather write an essay than have their freedom taken away or being put through horrible pain. And no matter how strange and mysterious Dumbledore is, I can’t imagine that he would allow-----”

Her words her cut off as Moody Imperiused her, feeling herself start to walk around the room, hearing gasps and shouts of her name. She didn’t feel like herself and it made her sick and angry. She started fighting against the effects of the spell, but it was hard. She struggled hard until it worked. She broke free, falling into Harry’s arms, trying to catch her breath. 

“You fought it. That’s good. Now if you keep practicing you can fight it and break free faster. That’s why I want to have you practice on each other.”

She glared at Moody as she stood up, raising her wand in front of her. 

“You don’t want to do this, Ms. Potter.”  
“You’re right. But I also don’t want to lose my freedom to someone who should know better than to attack students and force them to do things in a barbaric way.”

She started dueling with him, eventually getting the upper hand. She hadn’t realized she was starting to lose control until Ron and Harry pulled her out of the classroom and into the hall. It took a while for her to calm down and when she did, she left feeling weak and guilty, heading to her usual spot by the Black Lake, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared out at the water, her uncles’ words popping into her head, trying to keep them in mind. 

Genevieve was sitting in the library with her friends, attempting to get her homework done, but she’d made the mistake of letting Ron sit next to her. She didn’t know what happened, but things were progressing between them and there was an attraction between them. Basically meaning that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It caused them to get into a lot of trouble when they were in class together. She bit her lip when she felt Ron kissing her neck, trying not to start laughing. 

“Oy, Weasley. Knock it off so I can talk to my cousin.”

She looked over to see Draco standing there with a box in his hands, kissing Ron again before getting up and following Draco out into the hall, sitting down on a bench with him. 

“What’s going on, Draco? What’s with the box?”  
“Mum heard about your mum and I guess they were pretty close as kids. She found this stuff at home and wanted you to have it.”

She looked at him for a second before looking into the box. At the very top were some photo albums, her mum’s uniforms from her time at Hogwarts, and some other miscellaneous things surrounding it. She smiled tearfully and hugged Draco tightly, kissing his cheek. 

“Thank you so much for this. This is amazing, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me.”  
“Thank my mum. She wanted me to give it to you.”

She smiled and nodded, sitting and talking to him for a while until Pansy came up to them and pointed her wand at Gen. 

“Get away from him!”  
“Why? Is it a crime to talk to my friend?”  
“You’re always hanging on him whenever you’re around him and it’s disgusting. Back off and go back to your bloodtraitor!”  
“First off, cousins are allowed to hug each other. Secondly, you don’t get to tell me what to do. And third, Ron is not a bloodtraitor. He’s a great person and you’re a bitch.”  
“He is a bloodtraitor and you’re a whore!”  
“You’re a jealous bitch and a liar to boot. I’m not a whore. I never have been and I never will be.”  
“Yeah right. You have whore written all over your face.”  
“Says the girl that’s slept with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team!”

She watched Pansy try to find something to say before giving up. She was tackled to the ground by Pansy, both girls starting to fight with each other until they were pulled apart by Ron and Bill, who’d been looking for Ron. She struggled a bit in Ron’s arms, her lip split from Pansy’s ring, slightly out of breath. 

“Come after me again and you’ll regret it, Parkinson!”  
“You’re the one that’s going to regret things, Potter! You and that idiot brother of yours!”

She went to go after Pansy again but Ron and Bill dragged her away, cursing under her breath as she grabbed her box and walked off with her friends. 

Genevieve yawned deeply as she was woken up by Harry coming into the boys’ dormitory in Gryffindor tower, having fallen asleep reading with Ron. She sat up in bed, looking over to see Ron still asleep, hearing him snoring. 

“Still haven’t figured out the egg yet?”  
“I did, actually. You have to listen to it underwater. But I don’t know what the clue means.”  
“What’s the clue?”  
“Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. And while you’re searching ponder this, we’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss. That’s all I can remember.”  
“It’s mermaids. Mermaids can’t communicate when their heads are above water. It sounds like you have to get something back from them.”  
“How did you know that?”

She smiled sleepily at him, feeling Ron’s arm snake around her waist. 

“Did you seriously forget that I spent most of the summer with Newt Scamander?”  
“Honestly? Yes.”

She laughed softly, watching Harry climb into bed, shaking her head a bit. 

“How are things going between you two? You two seem really close.”  
“I can’t complain. He makes me happy.”  
“He’s not the most romantic person though, is he?”  
“No. But he has his moments. He’s sweet and funny.”  
“Have you two shagged yet?”

She gasped quietly and threw a balled-up piece of parchment at him.

“Harry James Potter!!”  
“What? It’s not an unfair question. You two can’t keep your hands off each other, you are constantly sleeping in each other’s dorms, you missed a quiz because you were too busy snogging each other to go to class. Do I need to continue?”  
“No. And shut up. You don’t ask people that. But no, we haven’t. I’m not ready yet.”  
“What are you waiting for? You know you like him.”

She playfully flipped him off, both of them quietly laughing, talking a bit longer before sleep took over them both.


	20. Rase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut. For VERY obvious reasons, I won't be writing out any actual smut scenes until the last couple of "books". If you don't know the reasons, ask somebody.

Genevieve was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ginny, the three girls talking with each other about the Yule Ball, which was starting in a couple hours, relaxing with each other. She was excited for it. Mrs. Weasley had bought her dress from a second-hand shop at the Muggle shops that was absolutely gorgeous and she was going with Ron. She couldn’t be any happier. Well, it’d be nice if she could share this moment with her uncles, but she knew why she couldn’t. She’d have pictures taken for them to see. She’d lost track of time and didn’t realize what time it was until Mrs. Weasley came into the common room. 

“There you are. I went to give you your dress and you weren’t in your dormitory.”  
“Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I was here and lost track of time.”  
“It’s alright, dear. It actually works out quite well. I can help Ginny and Hermione too.”

She smiled and nodded, getting up and going with them to help Ginny get ready first, and then Hermione once Ginny was done, talking with them and having fun. When it was her turn, she found herself getting nervous for some reason. Once her hair and makeup were done, she stood up and let the other three look at her. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Gen! I mean it.”  
“Yeah. Ron won’t know what hit him.”  
“You think so?”

She bit her lip lightly when they all nodded, going out to the hall where Bill and Charlie were waiting for their mum. 

“Bill? Where’s the camera, love? I want to get some pictures of the girls before they go.”  
“Right here, mum.”

She stood next to Hermione and Ginny, being patient through the photo session that only ended when Charlie reminded Mrs. Weasley that they should actually go to the dance that they got dressed up for. She kissed Mrs. Weasley’s cheek and hugged her. 

“Thank you. You might not be my mum, but you treat me like your own and you don’t have to. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Genevieve let out a nervous breath as she reached the last staircase, nervous to have the boys see her. It took a lot not to run away and hide. She didn’t even know why she was so nervous, but she was.

“Come on, Vi. He’ll love the dress and you’re gonna have a ton of fun.”  
“I know. I don’t know why I’m freaking out, but I am, ‘Mione.”  
“Just breathe. You’re fine.”

She looked at Hermione when she looped her arm with hers, taking a couple moments to calm herself down before going downstairs with her. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she made her way down the steps. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Ron and then again when he spotted her. She gave him a nervous smile as she reached him, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone. She looked him over and couldn’t help but smile more. His suit was strange, but it suited him somehow. 

“You’re…… Wow……”  
“Gen, you look amazing.”

She smiled, blushing softly as she looked at Harry. 

“Thank you. You both look pretty dashing yourselves.”

She smiled, looking over at Ron, who had gone bright red, going over to stand in front of him. With her heels, she was just as tall as him, maybe an inch taller, but she wasn’t looking up at him as usual. She felt him grab her hand, something that he would do when he didn’t know what to say. She smiled at him. 

“Let’s go find a table.”  
“Sounds good.”

She waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione before going in with Ron, going to find a table with him, sitting down, and looking at him. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Eve. I mean, you always look beautiful, but tonight you look super beautiful. Not saying that you don’t always look super beautiful……”  
“Ron?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you. Your mum, Hermione, and Ginny helped me. It’s weird to be in a dress like this. I kind of like it, though.”

She smiled, feeling him watching her. She stood up with him when the champions were announced, cheering for all of them. She looked at Ron when the dancing started. 

“I know you probably don’t wanna dance. I’m not much of a dancer either. Wanna go take a walk?”  
“Actually……”

She looked at him in surprise, noticing him blushing again. 

“Really?”  
“McGonagall gave us lessons.”

She smiled at him, biting back a laugh. She wished she’d been able to see him learning how to dance. As if sensing what she’d been thinking, Ron took her hand and led her to the dance floor and pulled her close, waiting a second before getting the beat in his head before starting to dance with her. It was rough and unpolished, but it was one of the most romantic things he’d done for her. It made her smile, leaning into him a bit as they danced. She got two slow dances out of him before they went back to their table. 

“Do you want some butterbeer?”  
“I’d love some. But you don’t have to get it for me. I can get it.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll be right back.”

She smiled and nodded, biting her lip happily as Harry and Hermione sat down with her. 

“What’s with the smile, Gen?”  
“Ron asked me to dance. I wasn’t expecting him to ask me, but he did.”  
“That’s great. You look happy.”  
“I am. I really am.”

She smiled, talking with them until Ron came back. The four of them talked for hours, laughing and joking around. She spotted Severus standing off to the side and gave him a small wave, getting a smile in return. She danced with quite a few people, including Neville, got to know Fleur and Viktor, and had a huge amount of fun. By the time the Ball was over, Harry and Hermione were holding hands and looking very comfortable, Neville was talking nervously with a 4th Year Ravenclaw named Luna, there were at least 4 students caught making out (or further) in the various empty classrooms or broom closets, and Bill had spent quite a lot of time spying on Fleur. She had enough of watching him pretend to be interested in random things and went over to him, taking his arm and dragging him over to where Fleur was talking to her sister. 

“Bonsoir, Fleur. Voici mon ami, Bill Weasley. Il vous a regardé toute la nuit en essayant de gagner le courage de vous parler. Ce qui me semble un peu ironique étant donné qu'il vit en Égypte en tant que briseur de malédictions pour la banque Gringotts. Il pense que tu es belle et ne parle pas français. Veuillez lui parler ou le sortir de sa misère. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que le reste de votre nuit sera génial. Bonne nuit.” (Good evening, Fleur. This is my friend, Bill Weasley. He's been watching you all night trying to gain the courage to talk to you. Which strikes me as just a little ironic considering that he lives in Egypt as a cursebreaker for Gringotts Bank. He thinks you're beautiful and doesn't speak French. Please talk to him or put him out of his misery. Either way, I hope the rest of your night is great. Good night.)

She patted Bill on the back, smirking as she walked back to Ron, hearing Bill stutter over his words as she walked away. 

“Why does Bill look like he’s going to crap himself?”  
“I ratted him out to Fleur. Wanna go for a walk?”  
“Sure.”

She took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they left, walking down the halls in comfortable silence with him. They stopped outside the Charms classroom when Ron offered to take Gen’s shoes for her when she’d mentioned that her feet were starting to hurt. She tried to insist that she could carry them herself, but he wouldn’t let her, taking them from her and walking away with them. She laughed and followed him. They ended up in the Gryffindor common room. She looked around a bit as she sat down on the couch. She leaned into Ron as he sat down next to her, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Tonight was great. Thank you for asking me to dance, Ron.”  
“I’m sorry I was so horrible. Although, I don’t anticipate dancing like that again, so……”  
“You weren’t that bad. And I’m not much of a dancer either. So don’t feel bad.” 

She pulled him in for a soft kiss, still holding his hand. Before she knew it, the air shifted between them. A hunger grew inside her and one look into his eyes told her that he felt it too. She kissed him back just as deeply as he was kissing her, pulling away when she needed air. She took a breath before standing up and headed toward the stairs to the dormitory, looking over at him, silently telling him that she wanted him to follow her. She watched him come over to her and walked up the rest of the stairs and into the boys’ dorm. She was glad to see that nobody else was there. Yet. She closed her eyes gently and nervously unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor and pool around her ankles. She looked into his eyes as he walked over. It didn’t happen very often that Ron was rendered truly speechless, but he was stood in front of her, unable to say anything as he followed suit. Despite the goosebumps forming from the sudden chill covering her body, she felt as if she were suddenly burning up from the inside out. She started getting nervous enough to give her pause, but the fact that Ron was being surprisingly gentle made her realize she was ready. She took off her flower crown before laying down, nervously staring at the ceiling. She knew she should say something, but nothing came to mind. A million sentences that she should utter, and she was drawing a complete blank. But what did come to mind was the realization that she had no idea what to do. Sirius had made plenty of references that, until now, flown over her head, made tons of jokes and statements that made Remus blush deeply, but had never given her ‘the talk’. Remus shied away from the topic as much as possible when it came to her. And Severus hadn’t said a word about it either. She hadn’t gone to Muggle school since she was 10. She had no knowledge of sex whatsoever. But Ron somehow seemed to know what to do, which made her unsure of how to feel, so all she could really do, besides saying no, was trust him. 

Genevieve woke up the next morning, momentarily forgetting where she was until her brain registered the soreness that was setting in from the night before. She winced for a second as she rolled over onto her back, smiling when she spotted Ron still sleeping, the memories flooded into her brain. She kissed his shoulder gently, seeing him wake up slowly. It took a few more minutes before he fully woke up. 

“Good morning, Ron.”  
“You sleep alright? You’re not disappointed about last night, are you?”  
“I slept fine. And no. I’m not disappointed about last night. I wasn’t expecting any of that, but I liked it.”  
“Only liked?”  
“Ron, we’re 14 and it was our first time. You were the only one who seemed to know what they were doing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that everything I did last night was in reaction to what you did. I’ve never had anyone tell me what sex was let alone what to do when the moment comes. If it hadn’t been for you being so calm and prepared, I would’ve freaked out more.”  
“In that case, can I admit something?”  
“Anything.”  
“I had to ask Bill what to do. I had no idea either. I was panicking until you started reacting.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, kissing him softly. 

“Maybe we should’ve asked more questions before we did anything.”

She kissed him again, feeling him deepen the kiss at the same time she felt him growing against her, letting out a soft sigh of his name. She was starting to get lost in the experience of them being together when she heard the door open and shut, both of them stopping and looking toward the door. She was glad that the curtains were drawn. She recognized the voice, biting her lip as she looked at Ron. 

“Good morning, you two. You should get dressed quickly. Your mum’s here with Bill and Charlie, Ron. They’re all here waiting to say goodbye to you. And you too, Gen.”  
“Will you hand me my dress, Harry?”   
“We’re the only ones here. And I’ll be out of here in a moment. I just have to grab something.”

She rolled her eyes before looking at Ron. The moment had passed and he could tell. When Harry had left, she got out of bed and looked around for her dress, only to realize that Harry had taken it. She cursed under her breath in angry French. She ended up wearing a pair of Ron’s pajamas, blushing deeply as she walked downstairs with Ron, seeing Harry sitting with Hermione in the corner, both of them trying not to laugh out loud. She looked over at Mrs. Weasley and the others, trying to look confident, though seeing the twins bust out in knowing laughter deflated her a little. At this point, she knew she and Ron would never get away with this without someone saying something. All she could hope was that it would be over soon. 

Genevieve sighed sadly as she sat down by the lake, Munchkin curled up in her lap while Brit perched behind her on a rock. She hadn’t seen Ron in days and she had no idea why. After the LONG talk that his mum had with the two of them about sex and how they should’ve waited until they knew more might’ve freaked him out. 

“You alright?”

She looked over to see Dracos sitting down next to her, giving him a sad smile. 

“I will be. But I thought you had detention today?”  
“Finished early. What’s going on with you?”  
“I haven’t seen Ron in a few days and I’m worried about him.”  
“I still don’t understand how you can be with Weasley. All of them are so weird.”  
“Stop with that shit, Draco. You can’t keep bouncing back and forth between being jealous of my friendship with them and hating on them. You know what you have to do to change that. I tried to do it for you but you didn’t take that opportunity. That’s on you.”

She let out a huff as she watched him flounder for something to say. 

“I’m sorry.”

She sighed and shook her head, looking back out on the water. She spent the next hour talking to Draco, but when she’d mentioned her father, he started asking more questions. Deeper questions. Despite not wanting to, she kept answering the questions until he took off, confused as to why he was running away, but when Neville came over, she got distracted by the conversation.


	21. Nontionate

Genevieve laid in bed with Ron, both of them out of breath and staring at the ceiling. She’d been so happy to see him and to find out that he hadn’t broken up with her that things progressed quickly when they managed to get some time alone. In all honesty, once Harry and Hermione got distracted by something, she and Ron took that tiny opportunity to rush up to Ron’s four-poster. This time was different, though. It was a better experience that left Gen speechless. She fell asleep after a while, curled into Ron as she slept and her body relaxed. When she woke up a few hours later to Ron shaking her awake. 

“Ron? What’s going on?”  
“Wake up and come with me. Please.”

She got a good look at him and noticed he looked panicked and as if he’d been crying. Or were about to cry. She sat up, letting the blanket fall from her chest. 

“Ron? Talk to me. What’s wrong?”  
“Dumbledore needs to talk to you. Please hurry up and get dressed.”

She hesitated before getting up and getting dressed, following him to Dumbledore’s office. She hesitated before opening the door when they got there. She had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. When she opened the door and saw the group of people standing in the office all but confirmed. Dumbledore had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in his office, along with Severus, Sirius, Remus, Pansy, and who she could only assume were Pansy’s parents. Through her nerves, she could see the OBVIOUS anger on the adults’ faces and the absolute guilt and fear on Pansy’s face. 

“Ron, go back to your friends.”  
“But, mum Eve is…….”  
“NOW, Ronald!”

She looked over at Ron, watching him leave before looking over at the others. She didn’t know what made her more nervous. The angry looks on everyone’s faces or the fact that Sirius and Severus were in the same room without fighting with each other. 

“What’s going on here? Because the last time there were multiple people in here, you told me she died.”  
“Have a seat, Genna.”  
“No. I don’t like the way you said that.”  
“Little one?”

She looked at Severus, noticing there was a copy of the day’s Daily Prophet in his hands. That had her father’s face on it. She was still confused and now her heart was starting to race. 

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?”

She took the paper in Severus’ hands, spotting the headline on the front page and it was all she could do to stay upright. It was as if all of the sound and air left the world as her biggest fear was written on the front page of the newspaper. She had a hard time catching her breath as she looked around the room at everyone, once again waiting for someone to say that this was a massively cruel joke, tears dripping down her face when nobody said anything. 

“Who…..”  
“Ms. Parkinson? Would you care to explain as to why you would do something so malicious to another student?”

She looked over at Pansy who was doing everything she could to hide her face, and now she realized why her parents were there. Why everyone else was there. 

“Why?”  
“You know why.”  
“Draco? You still think that Draco is anything other than a friend to me?”  
“I’ve seen the way you look at him.”  
“I look at him like I look at Harry. Like I look at my friends. His mother is my mother’s cousin by blood. He’s family to me. Nothing more. I’ve never been interested in him in the same way as I am into Ron.”  
“So when you kissed him…….”  
“It was on the cheek. His mum found some things of my mother’s that she thought I might like and he gave it to me. That’s all. You’ve ruined my life because you were jealous? You trusted a crooked reporter because you’re angry that somebody dared to speak to someone who wants nothing to do with you?”  
“Draco loves me.”  
“Draco hates you! The only reason he spends any time with you at all is purely proximity. And if you don’t believe me, ask him. Ask him to tell you the things he’s said about you when we’ve talked. He can’t stand you! He’d rather have an in-depth conversation with Crabbe about food than him spending more than two minutes with you fawning all over him. He hates you, Pansy. And instead of being an actual person with any kind of brain in your skull and paid attention to his body language when he’s around you, you would know that. Instead, you destroy the life of someone he actually cares about out of pure jealousy and you’re going to pretend that you have any chance with him?”  
“You’re lying. He loves me!”

She laughed through her tears, letting Sirius pull her against him as her knees buckled and she started to fall to the ground. She felt like her life was over before it really began. 

“How did you even get the information to begin with, Ms. Parkinson?”  
“One of the 6th Years made a Polyjuice Potion as an extra credit project and I paid him for some. I managed to get some of Draco’s hair off of his cloak.”  
“And how did you get involved with Rita Skeeter?”  
“By accident. I was spending some time on the Quidditch Pitch when Diggory and that Krum guy came to fly around and she’d followed them with her camera guy. I just started talking to her and she offered me money to give her some info on Diggory. And things just went from there.”  
“You should go wait in the hallway while we decide on your punishment, Ms. Parkinson. We’ll call you back inside when we decide.”

She cried into Sirius’s shoulder as Pansy left with her parents, holding onto him tightly as they talked around her. 

“She could come live with us until Severus leaves for the summer.”  
“Why you, Molly? She’s not family like I am.”  
“Don’t do that, love. Molly was being nice and giving her an option. Besides, we’re supposed to be laying low, remember?”  
“Stop. Please.”

She sniffled, wiping her eyes a bit, though her tears kept coming no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She pulled away from her uncle and looked at Severus. 

“What do I do?”  
“Neither one of us can make that decision for you, little one. No matter what you do, it’ll take a toll on you. You’ll be facing your greatest nightmare whether you stay or leave. You can hide out somewhere and nobody will blame you. Or you can stay and face this and grow even stronger. The choice is yours.”

Genevieve took a deep and shaky breath before walking into the Great Hall for breakfast. She’d spent the last day and a half trying to decide on whether or not to stay at school. She still hadn’t fully decided, but she hadn’t left Severus’ room since leaving Dumbledore’s office, so this was the first time she would be around any of the other students. She hadn’t even talked to her friends, needing the time to think. It took a few minutes for anyone to realize she was there, and by then, she was almost to where her friends were sitting. Just a few more steps and she’d be with people that could help her. Another foot. She could easily see that Hermione was working on something while Harry and Ron pretended to listen to her. 

“Is it really true? Are you really his daughter?’

She was stopped on the way by Neville, Dean, and Seamus, staring at their faces.

“Am I what?”  
“Did I really date the daughter of that monster?”  
“We didn’t date, Seamus. I left halfway through because you wouldn’t shut up about someone you knew nothing about.”  
“What was there to know? He was in Azkaban for a reason.”  
“Just let me be.”  
“Answer the question and I will.”  
“Let her pass, Seamus or you’ll be on your arse.”

She looked over to see Fred and George coming up onto either side of her, both of them pointing their wands at him. She didn’t know why she started tearing up, but she could feel Ginny pulling her toward the table, sitting down next to Ron, feeling him pull her close to him as the twins let the others go. She leaned into him, feeling him kiss her head. 

“I take it you’re staying at school then?”  
“I’m thinking about it. I don’t know for sure, though. Going to stay with someone is sounding better and better with each moment.”

She started picking at the plate that showed up in front of her, trying to ignore the stares she could feel, though it didn’t take long for her to start fidgeting, trying to brave it all and push through the discomfort. But she couldn’t take it. She knew coming down that morning was a bad idea and she did it anyway. She gripped her hair tightly as she buried her face in Ron’s shoulder. 

“Geneveieve? Are you alright?”

She looked over to see Fleur staring at her in concern, smoothing out her hair a bit. 

“Did you not read the Daily Prophet? I’m a monster, apparently.”  
“I didn’t. Why would you be a monster?”  
“I’m Voldemort’s daughter.”  
“And? You’ve been nice to me when you didn’t have to be. I see no reason to fear you.”

She blushed softly, shaking her head as she teared up. 

“Damn it…..”  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“No, you didn’t, Fleur. Gen’s had a really rough time with this secret and now that it’s been revealed, she’s a bit sensitive.”  
“Alright. I’ll let you be then. I just came by to thank you for introducing me to Bill. He’s a great man.”

She mumbled her response into Ron’s shoulder, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Again. She heard Fleur leave but she stayed where she was. It was safe to say that she was miserable at the moment. And she didn’t know how to come back from this. 

Genevieve stopped running once she got to the hospital wing, flopping down on the nearest bed once she was safe, out of breath as Madam Pomfrey came over to her. 

“How many times is that now, Ms. Potter?”  
“I lost count after I was cornered last week. At least this time, nobody attacked me. Just chased me through the halls this time.”  
“Have you told Professor Dumbledore yet?”  
“No. And I don’t plan to. He’s dealing with enough with the letters he and I have both been getting lately since that article came out.”  
“Has Ms. Skeeter contacted you again?”  
“I don’t know. All of the letters I’ve been getting have been read ahead of time by Dumbledore. So I have no idea.”

She sighed as Madam Pomfrey handed her some water, taking a drink as the older lady walked off. She assumed that she was sending an owl to Severus. Again. But she didn’t want to keep burdening everyone with her emotions, which were all over the place. She finished the water and left the hospital wing, walking down the halls to find somewhere to hide out. She stopped when she noticed a door that hadn’t been there when she was first coming down that way. She stared in confusion for a moment before walking inside. She looked around the room as things materialized in front of her. There was one wall that was made up of a bookcase that had all of the books she needed, some that she wanted, and the rest of the bookcase was filled with potion ingredients. In one corner, there was a cauldron that was sitting upon a stove of sorts, nearest to it on the bookcase was a set of utensils she would need to chop ingredients and mix potions. There was a door ajar at the other end of the room and she could very clearly see that it was a bathroom that glittered in any light. There was a bed near the bathroom that had her House colors on the comforter, sheets, and pillows that was bigger than the one in the girl’s dormitory. There was a desk against the other wall, the top of which was pristine save for a quill in a stand and a single inkwell while the drawers were all opened to reveal rolls of parchment, spare quills, spare inkwells in what looked like various colors, composition books, envelopes and letter paper, pencils and pens, and other things she’d need for essays. There was a window that looked out on the Black Lake next to a fireplace. She was astonished. She had come down this way hundreds of times and she’d never seen this door before. She was confused and wanted to talk to her uncles. She heard what sounded like metal scraping against rock and turned around to see a container of Floo Powder appearing on top of the fireplace. She hesitantly went over to grab the container, taking a small amount and threw it into the fire after she lit it, clearly saying her uncle’s name. It took a few minutes for her to get any response, but she did end up seeing Sirius’ face in the flames. 

“Genna? Are you alright? Harry said you’ve been attacked a few times.”  
“Can you come see me?”  
“Of course, give us a few minutes. Remus just got out of the shower.”  
“Ok. Thank you.”

He exited the flame and she left it burning as she went to sit on the bed, crossing her legs under her as she waited. Though it didn’t take too long for both of her uncles to step out of the fireplace. She went over and hugged them tightly, feeling them hug her back. She stayed that way for a few minutes, pulling away after a while, looking up at them. 

“Are you alright, Genna? How are you holding up?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know. I feel…...Scared, tired, angry, sad, and embarrassed.”

She sat down on the bed with her uncles, looking over with Remus when they heard Sirius snort, looking at him in confusion, both of them surprised to see him tear up. 

“Sorry. It’s not funny. It’s just…..We seem to forget sometimes that you are just a child. You handle a lot of things so well that it’s easy to forget that you have real demons to deal with. And we’re reminded of your age all over again.”

She didn’t know what to say as she laid down and put her head in her uncle’s lap, looking toward her desk. 

“Tell me more about my mums?”  
“Where to start. Raven was an amazing sister. Such a caring person.”

She laid there as she listened, leaning her body into Remus when he started rubbing her back, letting herself relax when Sirius started stroking her hair, relaxing enough to fall asleep after a while, dreaming of happier times when things weren’t so severely chaotic.


	22. Mirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama to come once OotP starts. Muahahaha

Genevieve sat at her desk, going over her homework. She’d gone to her classes two days in a row, but the attacks and comments were getting to be too much. Not even the Professors could do much. So Gen had given up and decided to hide out in the room she’d found. It was easier for her to hide out and let people forget that she went there than to push through all of this. She’d started jumping into the schoolwork again, letting it occupy her time and her thoughts. It meant she hadn’t seen her friends or talked to anyone, but she seemed to be happy when she was working. Doing homework and studying made her forget the world around her for a while. As the days went on, she stopped talking to everybody. Her time was spent studying, asking the House-Elves in the kitchen for food, reading, or sneaking out to the greenhouses once the halls were clear. Surprisingly, she was feeling better by herself. It was easier to pretend that nobody was judging her if she was alone. She missed her friends, her family, but it was easy to be alone when she remembered that she was putting them at risk just by being around them. More days passed and the letters she’d been getting from her friends and family had been slowing almost to a stop. Until the day she got a letter from Harry saying that he wanted her to be there to watch the third task. He’d even lend her his Invisibility Cloak if she wanted to be hidden. She sent a response back that she’d be there and she wanted the cloak. She let out a deep sigh as she watched Hedwig fly back to Harry, going to take a bath. The last week, she’d figured out that some of her deepest thoughts had happened while she was soaking in the tub. It had helped her to think things out while sitting in a tub full of warm water. She turned on the water before turning on the radio she had, listening to soft instrumental music as it echoed around the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped into the water, turning off the water when the tub, which was quite deep, and sliding down in the water. She closed her eyes as she laid back, relaxing a bit. It wasn’t long before the deep thoughts started, the questions floating through her head as she sank further and further under the water until she was completely submerged. She kept imagining different scenarios and came to two conclusions. Either she would achieve her goals and become better than her father, or she would fail and follow in her mother’s footsteps. Give or take an affair or two. Either way, her life would be difficult. She got out of the tub, draining the water before drying off and getting dressed. She was tying her hair up when Hedwig came back with a package in her talons that she assumed was the cloak, letting her grab a treat out of the treat jar on her desk as she dropped the cloak on her bed. She went over to unwrap the cloak but as soon as she touched the material, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and transported somewhere. The cloak was a Portkey. She fell to the floor when she landed, vomiting onto the ground. 

“Gen? What are you doing here?”  
“Are you alright?”

She coughed and looked over at Harry and Cedric, confused as hell. As she stood up, she noticed where they were. A graveyard. It was dark, but the moon provided more than enough light to show where they were. She started shivering from fear and unease. She looked at Harry and Cedric, her eyes going wide as she realized she left her wand in her room. She was completely defenseless. 

“What’s wrong, Genevieve?”  
“I don’t have my wand. It’s back in the castle.”

She turned around when she heard someone coming up behind them. At first, she couldn’t tell who it was. But as the figure got a little closer, she could see that it was holding something in its arms. Some kind of bundle. The closer the figure got, the harder her heart thudded in her chest. 

“Wormtail?”

She looked at the figure and saw that Harry was right. Peter Pettigrew was walking toward the big cauldron, that she was surprised she hadn’t seen until now, seeing more figures gathering around them all. Death Eaters. She seemed to lose her breath as Harry started yelling when his scar hurt. She couldn’t make words form in her head as she watched the scene in front of her. 

Genevieve watched in horror as her father stepped out of the cauldron. She fell to her knees as she watched. She was still in shock from seeing Peter at all, let alone watching him cut off his hand, and now she drowning in shock and fear. She couldn’t bring herself to react to Peter killing Cedric because her father was now looking directly at her. She wanted to scream. Or cry. Or something. But she couldn’t bring herself to do anything other than whimper pathetically. She watched him nod to one of the Death Eaters and then she felt herself getting pulled back to her feet, letting out a scream, struggling against whoever was holding her, hearing Harry yelling for her from his position against the statue. She stilled when she heard the voice of the figure holding onto her when she accidentally elbowed him in the side, letting out a soft grunt when she fell after he dropped her. She turned around and stared at him, taking off his mask to confirm her suspicions. The betrayal that washed over her when she saw Severus standing there made her tear up. But she couldn’t react much more than that. Peter had been ordered to bring her over to him, she felt herself being dragged over to her father, watching him look her over. She felt like her skin was crawling as she watched him. But there was a part of her that felt drawn to him. A part of her that wanted him to look at her as a father would look at a child he loved. But when he looked at her, she just saw a coldness that made her feel sick. 

“You look like Raven. What is your name, child?”  
“Genevieve.”  
“Full name.”  
“Genevieve Elizabeth Potter.”  
“Potter? Why Potter?”  
“I was adopted by them.”  
“I don’t remember seeing you there that night.”  
“I must’ve been hidden away somewhere. I don’t know.”  
“I wonder how you’re supposed to be my child. What traits of mine do you possess?”

Something in her head was telling her to lie. A voice telling her that he couldn’t know the full truth.

“I don’t know. I’m just a student.”  
“Impossible. Who knows you the best?”  
“My parents. James and Lily Potter. Or my brother, Harry.”  
“Harry Potter is not your brother. He never was.”  
“That’s a matter of opinion. I grew up with him. He’s my brother and best friend.”

She watched him look her over again, her heart thudding in her chest as he started circling her. She wasn’t even trying to hide her fear. She couldn’t even if she tried. She was frozen in place as her father watched her, her breathing labored by her anxiety. 

“You look just like your mother. I have to admit, she was beautiful. She was smart, beautiful, and a Pureblood. And she was my most trusted follower. Now I know why she ran off. Getting pregnant with you made her soft. Weak. What a shame. Are you smart like her?”  
“No.”   
“She’s lying, my Lord. She’s as smart as you and Raven. She’s doing school work above her year.”  
“Is that so? Why hide that? I know how many times that’s happened. You should be proud.”  
“I am proud. I just don’t want to be like you. You’re evil and horrible and cruel. I don’t stand for the things you do.”  
“You should. Because now that I’m back, I will rise to the top and make the world into the way it should be. Muggles bowing down to us and Purebloods ruling the world.”  
“That’s not how the world should be. You’re talking about slavery and that’s wrong. You can’t do that to people.”  
“You’re young and naive and you will learn your place in the world. Perhaps it will be by my side when I take over.”  
“There is nothing you could say or do that will ever make me join you. I might be your daughter, but I am nothing like you. And I never will be.”

Genevieve rushed and hid behind a statue when Harry got free, watching her brother and her father fight in fear from her position. She looked around for something she could do to help, but there weren’t even any rocks she could throw to give Harry any kind of chance. She looked over to see where the sudden light was coming from, shocked beyond all belief that she could see her parents’ silhouette coming out from the light from the two males’ wands. And then her mum, followed by more ghosts. She watched as the ghosts all rushed at Voldemort, rushing to grab Harry’s hand when he yelled for her, taking hold of Cedric’s hand. When Harry caught the Portkey, the three were transported back to the arena. She started vomiting again before passing out when she saw the Professors coming toward them, falling into Dumbledore’s arms as she fell. When she came to a few hours later, she was in the hospital wing with a washcloth on her head and Ron’s head next to her hand. She looked over to see him sleeping at what looked like a very awkward angle, yawning as she nudged him a bit. She watched him stir before he looked at her. When he saw her, he immediately perked up and sat up straight. 

“Eve! Are you ok? Are you going to be sick again? Do you need some water? This stuff has gone stale, though. I can get you more.”  
“Ron, relax. I was just going to tell you that you should go to bed. The position you were in looked uncomfortable.”  
“I was fine. I was worried about you. You were so sick for a couple hours. You kept hurling every few minutes. We were scared that you’d have to go to St. Mungo’s. Are you feeling sick still?”  
“A little. But I feel a bit numb right now.”  
“Is there anything I can get you to help?”  
“Lay down with me? Please?”

She rolled onto her side slowly as Ron took off his shoes and sweater before climbing into the bed next to her. She curled into him immediately, letting his warmth settle in. She shivered, unaware that she had even been cold, burying her head into the space between his chin and chest, feeling him pull the blanket up further. 

“You’re freezing. Are you alright?”  
“No.”  
“Harry told us what happened. I can’t imagine that you would be.”

She felt him take her hand under the covers, starting to cry as the weight of that nights’ events settled on her, causing her to break down as Ron held onto her until she cried herself to sleep. 

Genevieve stormed into Dumbledore’s office after finding out that Severus had headed there. She didn’t care that there were other people there, or that she’d be in trouble, she just made her way over to Severus, who was sitting down next to McGonagall, and slapped him across the face, ignoring the gasping and chiding from the other two Professors. 

“What is wrong with you? Why did you lie to me?”  
“I didn’t lie to you. And don’t do that again.”  
“You did lie! You told me you didn’t follow him anymore!! That you left him after he died!”  
“That’s the truth.”  
“Then why were you there?? If you don’t follow him anymore, then you shouldn’t have been there! There was no reason for you to be there!”  
“Calm down, Genevieve. Let me explain.”  
“No! You promised. When I moved in, you promised me that no matter what happened, you wouldn’t join him again. And you broke that promise.”  
“I didn’t----”  
“DON’T LIE TO ME!! I’m not stupid! I know how dangerous he is. How easily he can manipulate people. His followers have died for him, because of him, and you’re back in that mess??”  
“I’m not…..”  
“Then why were you at that damn graveyard? Why would you be there?”  
“Because I was asked to.”  
“And I was asked to respect my Professors and go along with everything they say, but I won’t go along with nonsense or insanity just because I was asked to. You had the opportunity to say no.”  
“Genevieve……”

She went to slap him again but he caught her wrist, knowing what this was about. He stood up and pulled her in for a hug, holding onto her even though he struggled against her. She punched every bit of him that she could until she started crying and melting into him. 

“Your mother ran from so many people for so long and she got tired and let her guard down. She was a great witch and she tried so hard for you. But in the end, she wasn’t strong enough to keep running. She and I are two very different people. I know what I’m doing, but I have to do this. I’m not expecting you to understand right now, but I am asking you to trust that I will be careful and I will not leave you unless I have to lay my life down for you.”  
“I can’t lose you too. It hurts just to think about.”  
“I can’t promise that you won’t lose me. But don’t think about it as you’re losing me. Think about it as your family reuniting and waiting for you. Ok?”

Genevieve sat in her secluded room, packing her clothes into her luggage, a deep sigh pushing past her lips. Throughout the end of year tests she’d had, she couldn’t get her mind off of everything that had happened since the Yule Ball. There were a lot of downs that year and not many highs. She was definitely ready to leave for the summer. She wasn’t expecting things to die down over the summer. Quite the opposite. She was expecting things to be worse by the time she returned to Hogwarts. If she returned at all. She’d been thinking about leaving more and more since her secret came out. Some of the magic had been lost for her when people started turning away from her. Part of the magic for her had been making friends and people getting to know her for her. Now everybody hated her and she felt very alone. She looked over when the door opened, grabbing her wand in defense. She hadn’t told anybody where she was, so nobody should be coming into the room. She looked at Ron in confusion. 

“What are you doing here, Ron?”  
“I was looking for you. You disappeared the other day and I was worried about you. We all were.”  
“I’m…...I’ll be alright. I had to study for the exams and I spent today packing up.”

She watched him go over to sit on the bed, getting up and sitting next to him. She laced their fingers together when he took her hand, looking at their hands. She often found comfort in Ron’s hand around hers. It sparked something in her, something that made her heart skip a beat. But right now it felt different. She knew she loved him, and that he really cared about her, but seeing her father face to face had made her even more scared that she was going to lose the people she loved and it would be her own fault. Or, more accurately, the fault would be her father’s jealousy. But of all of the people she made her family, Ron meant the most to her. It sounded mean in her own head, but it was the truth. Severus was her godfather and she loved him for all he’d done for her. Hermione seemed to be closer to Harry than she was to Gen. But Ron? Ron saw through the fears she had and seemed to know the right things to say to make her feel better. For the most part, anyway. But right now, all she could think of was his safety. 

“It’s dangerous to be around me. Especially now that my father is back and knows about me. He’ll try to get me to join him. He’s already asked me once. I can’t imagine he’ll stop just because I’ve said no once.”  
“If you’re gonna break it off again, I won’t let you. It was hard enough the first time.”  
“I don’t want to, Ron. It was stupid of me to do it in the first place, but I’m never going to stop being scared of losing people. He’s ruthless and he won’t stop until he gets what he wants. I need to know that you’re prepared to lose people you love if you want to be with me. That you’re prepared to say goodbye to your family.”  
“Why are you talking like this?”  
“Because it’s the truth! And it needs to be said. Voldemort is not known for showing mercy. And I’m tired of losing people because of him, but it won’t stop until he’s gone for good. And I love you too much to watch you get hurt the same way I’ve been purely because of how much you mean to me. So if you don’t want to lose anyone you love, then we need to stop being around each other. I will understand and I won’t hold it against you.”

Genevieve walked down to the Entrance Hall to meet her friends, holding Ron’s hand. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she spotted Cedric’s parents walking inside, presumably to get Cedric’s things. She stood still, not knowing what to do or how to react. Her anxiety got worse when they spotted her in return. Her hand tightened around Ron’s as she stood rooted to her spot, watching them get closer and closer to her. She was sure she was going to be hexed or shouted at or something along those lines. She wasn’t expecting to feel Amos put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, watching a tear roll down his face. 

“Don’t blame yourself. We all have skeletons that we wish weren’t there.”  
“What?”  
“Cedric told us you were a good person. Always there to help somebody else. Even when you were busy with your own work. That’s what will matter in the end. If it ever comes up, you have our support.”  
“Th-thank you, Mr. Diggory. Mrs. Diggory. And I’m so sorry about Cedric. He was…..He had a good heart. Even afterwards.”   
“We need to go, Amos.”

She moved aside so Cedric’s parents could continue on their way, feeling Ron hold her close, leaning into him as she closed her eyes, a single tear starting to fall. She stayed in that spot until Ron pulled her away, walking with him to the door of the Great Hall. She walked in with him and sat down at the Gryffindor table, hugging Harry back when he hugged her. 

“Are you still planning on staying with Padfoot this summer?”  
“Yeah. I need some time to get my head around everything.”  
“I get it. Did you hear about Rita?”  
“No and I don’t want to.”  
“Hermione’s blackmailing her.”  
“What? How?”

She looked over at Hermione curiously, watching her smirk. 

“She’s an unregistered animagus and I told her if she didn’t leave you alone, I would turn her in.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, shaking her head as she started eating breakfast with them, the four of them laughing as they talked. This was the first time in months that she could let loose even a little and it felt good. Hopefully things would lighten up a little for a small amount of time before she had to face reality again.


	23. Paramnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying something new, and I hope this comes across the way I want it to. Starting now, the next few chapters will be in other characters' POVs for obvious reasons. Please let me know what you all think, but I hope you enjoy it.

Genevieve sat in her room at Grimmauld Place, the room that used to be her mother’s, going through the same pictures that she’d gone through a million times now. She watched as her mother laughed with her brothers, all three of them in their Hogwarts uniform. She’d holed herself up in her room the day before hers and Harry’s birthday, not exactly in a celebrating mood. While the angry letters slowed down quite a bit, the ones that she was getting were horrible and devastating. The only other person that knew about the letters was Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had found the letters when she was going around to all of the rooms and getting everyone’s laundry to wash. The letters had fallen out from between two shirts and she’d sat down to read them. When Mrs. Weasley confronted her about it, she did what she could to convince the older woman, the last mother figure she had, that she was fine, that it didn’t bother her as much as it used to. 

“Gen? Are you still in there?”  
“The door’s unlocked, Harry. You can come in.”

She put the pictures back in the drawer as her brother came in, looking over at him as he sat down next to her. 

“Are you gonna join us downstairs?”  
“I’m not exactly in a celebrating mood.”  
“I thought you weren’t getting letters anymore.”  
“I’m not. But that’s not why I wanna stay here.”  
“Then why? Things were fine until last night. What happened that makes you wanna----”  
“I got a letter from the Ministry. They want me to come in to be interrogated.”  
“When did that happen?”  
“Yesterday. I wouldn’t go, but if I don’t, they’ll probably come to get me.”  
“What do they want to talk to you about? And when do you have to go?”  
“My father. And tomorrow morning.”  
“I have to go tomorrow too.”  
“I know. Arthur’s taking me with you. I just really don’t want to go.”

Genevieve sat outside what she thought was an interrogation room, waiting to be called in. Mr. Weasley had tried to go with her, but he’d been instructed to wait, neither one of them being told how long this would take. She watched as a small group of people walked inside the room she’d be in and alarms immediately started going off in her head. Why would so many people be needed for a simple interrogation? She knew a little more than she should at her age, but a 15-year-old would be no match for an adult that worked at the Ministry. She was about to get up and leave when the door opened again and her name was called. She let out a shaky breath as she got up and went inside the room and her heart dropped into her stomach. She didn’t see anything else but the table in the middle of the room that was designed to restrain someone. The straps on the table looked like belts that had definitely been put through a lot of use. She felt her heart start racing when someone took hold of her arm, struggling a bit when she was dragged toward the table, the sound of her blood rushing loud in her ears muffled a lot. Despite her struggling, she was strapped to the table, the straps bound tightly around her wrists and ankles. Her breathing picked up as she saw someone come up to her left while the Minister came up to her right side. 

“As long as you answer these questions truthfully, nothing unpleasant will happen, Ms. Potter.”  
“I have no reason to lie. Please let me go. We can do this sitting down.”  
“This is just a precaution.”  
“I’m not Voldemort.”  
“Your father.”  
“Unfortunately. But just because he fathered me, doesn’t mean I’m anything like him.”  
“But you are. More than you know.”

She gulped when he shifted and pulled out a list of questions before getting started. She panted softly in fear as she watched him. 

“How many Death Eaters do you know?”  
“None, to my knowledge.”

She saw a flash of red light coming from her left and let out a scream as she felt like she was being stabbed with burning hot knives. She felt herself fall back onto the table when it stopped, panting hard as she looked over at the Minister in horror.

“How many Death Eaters do you know?”  
“None.”

She let out another scream as the stabbing pain started again, her back arching more this time than it had last time. When it stopped again, she’d started tearing up. 

“How many?”  
“None.”  
“We both know that’s a lie. So tell the truth, Ms. Potter.”  
“I swear I don’t know any. I don’t believe in what Voldemort does. I don’t associate with him or them.”  
“Speaking of which, where is your father?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him since the tournament.”

The screaming started again, making her thrash around a bit this time. She screamed out for her parents, part of her hoping that somehow they could come to her, though she knew better. 

“Where’s your father?”  
“I don’t know…… I promise.”  
“Have you joined him?”  
“I would rather die than join him. I swear, Minister. Please let me go?”

She started crying harder as the questioning continued, giving the same answers every time. She’d lost track of time, but also part of her mind. She could feel herself losing touch with reality and she stopped fighting. By the Fudge had decided she’d had enough, she was staring off into space with a glazed over look in her eyes as tears dripped down her face. Her answers hadn’t changed, making him think that she was telling the truth, though he was still scared she was faking it somehow. She felt herself getting unstrapped and taken out to Mr. Weasley, though she was VERY wobbly and unsteady on her feet. She made no indication that she recognized either Mr. Weasley or Harry when they called her name, continuing to stare off into space, swaying uneasily as if she were gonna fall over any second. She could hear questions being asked of her, but she couldn’t answer. She was brought back to Grimmauld Place where Mrs. Weasley spent the rest of the day trying to take care of her. 

Sirius’ POV: 

Walking into mine and Remus’ bedroom, I flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh, laying on my back. It was nearing 3 in the morning and nobody could figure out what had gone on in that room that made Genevieve so…….robotic. It took a while for anyone to get a word out of her and when she did say something, she asked for her parents. We ended up coming up with the story that Lily and James had died and left Remus and I in charge of them. Was it the right thing to do? I don’t know. But it seemed easy for her to accept that we had raised her. We don’t know if she actually lost her memory. She seemed to recognize a lot of us, but when we asked her simple things, she seemed blank. 

“I see you’ve finally emerged.”  
“You should be preparing for the full moon, Moons.”  
“I was about to go down to the basement, but Severus is here with news.”

I sighed heavily again and got up, shuffling downstairs to see Snivellus talking to Molly. He sneered when he spotted me and I didn’t have the energy to say anything. 

“Don’t even start. It’s 3 in the morning and we’ve been going since yesterday morning. Remus said you have news? Hopefully about Genna?”  
“I do. Is she asleep?”  
“And has been for 2 hours.”  
“Has she said anything else?”  
“No. Now, what’s the damn news?”  
“According to my source in the Ministry, they gave Genevieve the same treatment that your cousin gave the Longbottoms.”

I heard Molly gasp in horror at the same time Remus started feeling the effects of the moon. Molly told me to take Remus downstairs and that she’d take over in case Genevieve needed someone. And all I could do was listen to her. At least Genna would be taken care of. I took Remus’ hand and led him down to the cellar that had been emptied once we moved in here. I locked the door and started taking off my clothes, the light reflecting off of the many scars I’d gotten since my time at Hogwarts. 

“Go back upstairs, Pads. I can do this one alone. Go be with Genie.”  
“I can’t. Molly won’t let me leave you alone even if I wanted to. So right now, I don’t wanna be alone.”  
“Your age is showing.”  
“So is yours, you mutt. So take your clothes off so we can get this over with. And don’t think I won’t bite back this time.”

Ron’s POV: 

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was impossible to sleep, knowing what was going on. It didn’t help that the image of Eve coming home looking like a damn zombie kept coming into my head. I couldn’t believe that the Ministry, of all groups, would do that to a teenager. I couldn’t just lay there anymore, getting up and going down the hall to Eve’s room, seeing mum sitting outside the door knitting. 

“Couldn’t sleep either, Ronnie?”  
“No. I can’t stop thinking about her.”  
“I know. Nobody can. But she’ll be fine.”  
“What if she won’t be? What if she never gets her memories back?”  
“Then we’ll care for her. We’re still her family. No matter what. She’ll be cared for, love. I promise.” 

I sighed and sat in front of my mum, leaning against her legs. As she ran her fingers through my hair, I tried to fight back the tears that were stinging my eyes, but I couldn’t. And mum knew it, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my head. 

“I promise you, Ron. She will be fine. Yes, she’s had a lot to be scared and worried about, but that’s why we’re here. To show her that family is not always blood. It’s love and acceptance. She’s had a lot of downs, but we’re here to build her up. And give her the love and care she deserves. Yes, it hurts to see her like this, but she won’t hurt forever. She won’t always be so sad.”  
“Why did she have to be this sad to begin with?”  
“I don’t know, love. All we can really do is be there for her and show her what love is and let her accept it in her own time.”

I just leaned into my mum and cried, letting her hold onto me, needing that at the moment. I looked over when Eve came out of her room, pulling away and wiping my eyes. 

“Eve? What’s wrong?”  
“You’re crying.”  
“I’m fine. I got dust in my eye. Why are you up?”  
“I want some water.”  
“I’ll get some, dear. Would you like to come down with me?”

I tried not to cry again as I watched her nod, seeing how childlike she was after her torture. It was painful to watch the girl I love act like a child because she’d lost her mind. Almost disgustingly painful. I followed them down to the kitchen, sitting down with Eve at the table, looking at her. 

“How did you sleep?”  
“Ok, I guess. Why were you crying?”  
“Like I said, I got dust in my eyes. Do you want something other than water?”  
“No. I just got really thirsty.”  
“Ok.”

I sat back, watching as mum came over with some water for Eve, taking the cup mum handed me. I took a drink and looked over when I saw a figure in the doorway, spotting Sirius, who was watching Eve with a sad smile. I tapped her shoulder gently and motioned toward the door. The two people she recognized right away were Sirius and Harry. Remus followed, and then Severus was last when he showed up. Everyone else seemed to have been forgotten. She smiled and went over to hug him, holding onto him tightly. 

“Hello, Genna. You should be in bed, young lady.”  
“I got thirsty. So Mrs. Weasley got me some water. Where’s uncle Remus?”  
“He’s busy at the moment, but you’ll see him in the morning. But it’s time for you to go back to bed. Come on.”

I hugged Eve goodnight when she came over before letting her go, watching her hug mum before going upstairs with Padfoot, hearing her soft giggling as she went upstairs. 

Severus’ POV: 

Walking into Black’s house was not one of my favorite things to do, but it was best for Genevieve to be around them right now. As I walked through the kitchen, I could hear Genevieve’s laughter coming from upstairs. As much as I wanted to see her, my reason for being here was a private meeting that Albus requested about Genevieve. I sat down at the table in the kitchen after shutting the door, seeing the people that were the most concerned about Genevieve sitting at the table too. Looking over at Albus, I wanted to get this over with so I can see her once before I go back to Hogwarts to start the lesson plans. 

“Cornelius wants someone he trusts to watch over Harry, and Genevieve if she goes back to school. So the question today is if she should go back.”  
“Of course she should go back to school. She likes to learn, and it’s where she belongs.”  
“She should stay here, Severus. I know you want to keep an eye on her, but she doesn’t remember much. And you can’t keep an eye on her when you’re dealing with students. Yes, she’ll miss you, but she’d be better off here.”  
“You’re not her parent, Molly. You don’t get to decide things for her.”  
“No, I’m not. But you’re not thinking clearly. We’re all worried for her, but we have to think about her. Not what we want for her.”  
“Both of you, stop. Before you start fighting, don’t. The fact of the matter is that this is not an easy decision, and it’s time sensitive on top of that. If she goes back to Hogwarts, she’ll get bullied again by the students and the Ministry. No matter what we do, what Albus does, we can’t protect her from everything. If she stays, she misses this year of school, at the very least. And no matter where she is, she’s going to need round the clock care. So the decision is ultimately hers. Though, I doubt she can make the decision on her own at the moment.”

I watched, seething, as Lupin and Black look at each other. As much as I hated to admit it, Lupin was right. Genevieve should be making this decision for herself, but we have to make it for her. Something she wouldn’t take too kindly to if she got her memories back. But a decision had to be made. The silence between us all carried on until Tonks broke it.

“Why don’t we send her on a trial period? Have her friends keep an eye on her and keep us updated. If things get to be too much for her, we bring her back.”

I looked around the table, watching everyone agree with her, even if hesitantly. 

“It does seem to be the most sensible.”  
“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

I nodded and got up, wanting to see Genevieve, going upstairs to find her. She seemed to see me before I saw her, because the next thing I knew, two small arms were wrapped around me. I hugged her back as I looked down at her. 

“Hello, little one. What are you doing?”  
“Ron is teaching me how to play wizard’s chess. Come play with me?”  
“I wish I could, little one. But I have something to talk to you about. Let’s go into your room?”


End file.
